Une proposition indécente
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Candy en grande difficultés financière accepte la proposition de Neal Legan de l'accompagner au Mexique. Ce changement d'environnement va t-il favoriser une nouvelle histoire d'amour ? Neal va t-il réussir à se faire aimer de Candy ?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Juillet 1918 tirait sa révérence lorsque Candy retourna à Chicago. La semaine à la maison de Pony n'avait été qu'enchantements mais hélas tout avait une fin et il fallait bien retourner dans cette ville où sa vie se trouvait. Ses amis, sa pseudo famille et Niel qui n'était pas encore un problème mais qui pouvait le devenir. Elle se renfonça plus dans son siège inconfortable de deuxième classe. Il allait falloir trouver une solution avant que son existence soit invivable.

Son début de semaine de reprise du travail avait été plutôt calme, mercredi accueillait les enfants du quartier dont les mères partaient à leurs occupations et souvent c'était le moment de faire un check-up de leur état de santé. Candy venait d'examiner un énième enfant lorsqu'un homme entra, décidé. Elle n'y prêta pas attention au premier abord. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui s'adressait au médecin elle grimaça sous l'effet d'un frisson désagréable.

\- Puis-je libérer Candy de ses obligations professionnelles ?

\- Mais bien sûr fit le Docteur Martin avec bonhomie.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Intervint Candy déterminée.

\- Candy ... l'homme eut un petit rire sec. Ce n'est que pour une heure ...

\- Non, j'ai du travail. Agacée elle quitta son bureau et alla prendre un bol d'air frais dans le jardin.

\- Ah les femmes ! Soupira le Docteur Martin qui sortit une bouteille vite fait pour siffler une gorgée.

« _Tu vas me le payer_ » se morigéna Niel tout en prenant congé.

Lorsque Candy revient elle vit que Niel avait quitté les lieux. « _Un peu trop facilement je trouve, aurait-il compris ? Enfin ?_ ». Elle s'assit à son bureau reprenant la tâche là où elle l'avait laissé. Un malaise diffus ne voulait pas la quitter, comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

Il gara sa voiture dans le parc, et s'assit sur un banc. Il fallait réfléchir à un plan. Il devait gagner ce combat, c'était vital, il ne supporterait pas de la voir pendue au bras d'un autre que lui-même. Tout tournait dans sa tête, argent, emploi, routine et soudain il eut l'idée. Satisfait il entra dans un bar chic et commanda un Whisky et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule puis fila à l'adresse où habitait Candy.

Candy sur ses gardes entra chez elle et prépara son dîner. Elle n'aimait pas ce moment, la solitude commençait à devenir insupportable. Elle songea que ce serait bientôt la fin du mois et qu'elle allait devoir payer son loyer. C'était une période qu'elle redoutait particulièrement car ses finances étaient au plus juste et elle refusait coûte que coûte de demander de l'aide aux André. Elle soupira. Ce mois allait être particulièrement difficile elle le savait. Elle ne se trompait pas.

Son logeur lui apprit le lendemain, alors qu'elle partait au travail, une augmentation du loyer à payer. Elle serra les dents. Comment allait-elle faire ? « _Bah tant pis je vais vendre ce qui ne me sert plus ... mes robes de soirée ... peut-être que j'en tirerais assez d'argent ..._ ».

La fin de semaine fut là et Candy mit son plan à exécution. Les friperies reprirent sans difficultés ses robes et ses quelques bijoux. Le cœur serré elle retourna dans sa modeste demeure les bras allégés. Une voiture neuve, rutilante stationnait devant chez elle, elle grimaça « Ce Niel ... grrrr ». Il était en grande conversation avec son logeur. Elle serra les points et marcha bien décidée dans leur direction.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, Niel ... « _Respire un bon coup, je vais m'en débarrasser vite fait de celui-là !_ ». Monsieur je vais vous donner l'argent pour le loy ... er, il venait de lever la main.

\- Mademoiselle Neige ce n'est pas la peine ... monsieur vient de me le régler.

\- Co ... QUOI ?

\- Oui ... maintenant viens j'ai à te parler !

\- Monsieur, c'est un malentendu. Monsieur Legan va reprendre ses billets, et je vais vous payer moi-même ce que je vous dois.

\- CANDY ! Excusez-la ! fit Niel vers le propriétaire, puis furieux Niel la prit par le bras, autoritaire. Elle tentât de se dégager d'un mouvement sec.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Elle était cramoisie de fureur.

\- Au-revoir monsieur ! Fit Niel au logeur tout en entrainant de force Candy vers son appartement.

\- NIEL ! Tu vas me lâcher oui ? De quel droit ! Non mais je rêve ! Tu n'as pas à payer mon loyer !

\- Tais-toi ! Gronda t-il l'air menaçant. Tu vas finir par m'écouter oui ? Maintenant entre et cesse de te faire remarquer !

\- Je me fiche de me faire remarquer !

Elle ouvrit non sans difficultés tellement ses mains tremblaient de fureur, et entra furieuse dans son logement. « _Non mais de quel droit intervenait-il dans sa vie ?_ ».

\- Tu reprendras ton argent Niel ... et arrête de te moquer de moi ! Il la regardait l'air suffisant, un sourire accroché à sa bouche parfaite.

\- Non. Je suis désolé ma-petite-Candy maintenant tu vas respirer un grand coup, te calmer, t'habiller décemment, je veux dire plus chic que ce que tu portes ... tu dois bien avoir une robe habillée dans ton armoire, je t'emmène. Le ton refusait toute discussion.

\- Co ... non mais je ne suis plus à ton service ! J'ai fini mon temps quand j'étais ta domestique au Ranch ! Ces yeux émeraude brillaient de colère et ressortaient d'autant plus que ses joues brûlaient d'un feu intérieur alimenté par le ressentiment.

\- Obéis ... menaça t-il, ça vaudrait mieux, j'ai à te parler et j'ai faim alors j'ai décidé de faire les deux.

Elle le regardait bouche bée.

\- ACTION ! Cria t-il presque.

Les yeux ronds elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ses mains la démangèrent soudain, l'envie de lui coller une gifle devient insistante.

\- Et bien ? Tu ne sais plus où se trouve ton armoire ? Petit rire qui lui fit l'effet d'un lancer d'aiguilles acérées sur son corps. Il souffla soudain d'un ton incroyablement sexy : Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te déshabiller ..., ce qui j'avoue ne serait pas pour me déplaire comme en-cas.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver répondit-elle la voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas faim déjà ... et je n'ai surtout pas envie de déjeuner en ta compagnie et ... je n'ai pas à me justifier, maintenant je te demande de sortir d'ici.

Il arqua ses sourcils. « _Elle résiste la chipie, mais elle ne connaît pas Niel Legan, personne ne m'a jamais parlé sur ce ton ! Elle va le regretter_ ».

\- Non. Il s'installa encore plus confortablement sur sa chaise et s'appuya sur la table de la cuisine. Tu n'as rien préparé pour le déjeuner, alors je pense que tu n'as pas grand-chose à manger. Il soupira J'espère que tu as une excellente raison. Je te fais peur ?

Elle ricana.

\- Toi ? Me faire peur ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Alors ? Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Il fronça les sourcils. Tu me caches quelque chose, c'est ça ... Donne-moi une bonne raison pour refuser de déjeuner avec moi, alors que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi.

« _Pourquoi mon cœur bât la chamade ? Plus rien à craindre de lui ?_ »

\- Je ... « _Si je lui avoue que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre il déguerpira_ ». Je n'ai plus aucune robe, j'ai du m'en débarrasser.

Il vit qu'elle se tordait les mains gênée et soudain il toucha du doigt ce qu'elle avait du faire pour payer le loyer.

\- Tu n'as pas ... si ?

\- Je ...elle soupira puis soudain ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, demande à une autre. Elle se pencha pour sortir une casserole et se faire un maigre déjeuner mais Niel était tenace (tendance qu'elle avait à oublier).

\- Le souci est ... que je ne veux que toi. Remballe tout de suite ta casserole et suis-moi.

Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à ... Niel ferma les yeux s'évertuant à dissimuler un agacement de moins en moins subtile. Je fais ce que je veux ! Même si ça t'énerve !

\- Candy ... ne me pousse pas à bout, ok ? Tu n'as presque rien dans tes placards alors cesse de me faire croire le contraire.

\- Si ! J'ai ... et sans crier gare Niel commença à faire l'inventaire de ses provisions, très très maigres.

Au bout de deux minutes et quelques légumes trouvés ça et là, le constat était sans appel. Elle se mordit la lèvre à la fois honteuse et ulcérée.

\- Tu ne comptes pas faire un vrai repas avec ce qu'il y a ici ? Si ? Si c'est le cas je le refuse et même si je dois t'emmener de force je le ferais !

\- Tu as gagné fit-elle sur un ton rageur. « _Bon allez tu écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire et après tu l'envoies sur les roses ... il va falloir réfléchir à une solution pour qu'il arrête de t'ennuyer, l'oncle William ?_ ».

Il la fit monter dans sa voiture et prit la direction du centre ville. Enfin il se dirigea vers les rues où se tenaient les boutiques les plus chics et s'arrêta devant le magasin connu pour être le plus cher à des kilomètres. Il lui ouvrit la portière. Candy le regardait, éberluée, il devait plaisanter. Il ouvrit la porte ouvragée et la poussa presque devant lui.

\- Niel ... tu ...

Il ignora son appel à l'aide et héla une vendeuse qui le reconnaissant arriva illico-presto.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Veuillez habiller le plus élégamment possible cette personne, des pieds à la tête.

\- Bien sûr ! Veuillez me suivre dans le petit salon madame.

Candy fit les yeux ronds en direction de Niel, qui l'ignora superbement. Elle la suivit comme un automate. Niel les suivit du regard puis prit congé, Candy sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Les essayages se déroulèrent en moins d'une heure. Candy choisit une tenue le plus simple possible (tout en se promettant de rembourser les achats à Niel) et tentât d'en connaître le prix.

\- Oh ... c'est étrange ... vous êtes la seule cliente qui veut connaître le prix de ces choses.

\- Oui ... je ... n'aime pas dépendre de qui que ce soit.

La vendeuse eut un petit rire, décidément quelle cliente étrange !

\- Eh bien ... seul celui qui achète connaît le prix de nos articles, c'est dans notre règlement.

\- Mais ...

\- Alors ? Ces achats ? Fit Niel sur un ton inquisiteur tout en entrant comme en terrain conquis. Il avait souri lorsqu'il avait entendu Candy s'enquérir du prix des articles.

\- C'est fait. La vendeuse dévoila les deux robes, les chaussures choisies. Niel hocha la tête, satisfait, puis se dirigea vers la caisse. Candy s'était tournée vers eux, espérant entendre le montant. Elle en fut pour ses frais. La vendeuse glissa un papier vers son acheteur qui régla.

\- Combien je te dois ? Fit Candy, lèvres pincées dans la voiture.

Niel éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je te le dise ? Si ? Quoiqu'il en soit il reste encore quelques achats et ensuite et bien ... tu te prépareras à Lakewood pour notre sortie.

Il l'emmena dans une bijouterie puis comme prévu ils allèrent à Lakewood. Albert les regarda amusé se chamailler. Niel ne cessait de le surprendre depuis un certain temps et dans le bon sens. Pendant que Candy – de mauvaise grâce – se changeait, Niel et Albert discutèrent autour d'un Scotch. Enfin elle réapparut, splendide mais l'air fâché.

\- Tu es magnifique ! Lâcha Albert appréciateur.

\- Mon oncle, Niel ... il a tout payé ! Fais lui entendre raison ...

\- Je vous rembourserais fit Albert à Niel qui d'un geste de la main balaya sa remarque.

\- Non ! Dis-lui que je suis assez grande pour me gérer toute seule. Albert pinça les lèvres. Elle était fière mais hélas son orgueil n'avait plus le soutien financier et il le savait.

\- Non soupira t-il. Non Candy et tu le sais bien ! Je t'ai proposé de voir le Docteur Léonnard pour que tu retournes travailler à l'hôpital mais tu refuses !

\- Il m'a renvoyé. Il a obéit aux ordres de sa mère (du menton elle désigna Niel qui totalement détendu finissait son verre). Elle recommencera j'en suis certaine. Avec le Docteur Martin elle n'a pas de prise, je suis tranquille de ce côté-là.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant comme revenu et tu le sais très bien avança Niel. Tu devrais accepter notre proposition ... je t'ai aussi proposé de retrouver ton poste d'infirmière à l'hôpital Sainte-Joannah. Je ne comprends pas ton obstination.

\- Je me débrouille ! « _Enfin jusqu'à présent ... le loyer ayant augmenté ça va être difficile mais tant pis j'y arriverais même si je dois cumuler plusieurs emplois !_ ».

Niel oscilla sa tête tout en faisant la moue. « _Quelle tête de mule_! »

\- Bon nous en rediscuterons. Je peux vous emmener votre fille ? Je vous promets de ne pas lui faire de mal.

\- Mais tu as tout intérêt, rétorqua Albert. Celui qui nuira à ma fille aura à faire à moi. Son visage perdit ses traits juvéniles soudain. Il faudra que nous songions à neutraliser votre mère et votre sœur.

\- Je le sais bien fit Niel en se dépliant avec grâce du fauteuil en cuir. Père est de mon côté.

\- Hum ...

\- Je lui ai avoué que moi et ma sœur nous étions à l'origine de la mauvaise réputation de Candy.

\- Tu as fais ça ? Candy le regardait ahurie.

\- Evidemment.

\- Quelle a été sa réaction ? Fit Albert en se levant à son tour.

\- Il a été furieux. Surtout envers ma mère d'ailleurs. Il m'a avoué que c'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il refusait de venir à Chicago aux repas de famille et autres réceptions.

\- Ton père est un homme de terrain, il aime son travail plus que tout. Le visage de Niel se rembrunit à ces mots.

\- Exact.

Albert regarda sa montre et d'un ton pressant prit congé.

\- Allez les enfants, bon déjeuner ! Vous allez vous faire refouler vu l'heure !

Niel se gara devant un restaurant un peu à l'écart de la ville dans lequel se réunissaient les hommes d'affaires des environs. Les hommes du clan André y avaient leurs petites habitudes sans aucun doute car le serveur su tout de suite qui était Niel.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as fais me changer ... il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits ? Les rares femmes présentes étaient toutes sur leur trente-et-un quant aux hommes, eux aussi étaient tous très élégants.

\- Non. Il lui tendit le bras afin qu'elle y passe le sien en dessous. Ce qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Et bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie !

\- Candy ... gronda t-il et elle se plia à l'exigence de mauvaise grâce et passa son bras sous le sien. En passant elle eut la désagréable impression d'être scannée sur son apparence, sur sa tenue, et savait intérieurement que des remarques à son sujet seraient déversées à son sujet aussitôt hors du champ de vision des autres femmes. Niel la sentit frissonner.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non, non mais je déteste être le centre de l'attention, murmura t-elle.

Niel eut un petit rictus.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de la part des autres femmes, tu les dépasses toutes et de très loin sans fournir le moindre effort. Elle se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

\- Merci ... souffla t-elle.

Ils furent installés dans l'endroit le plus calme de la salle, dans une sorte d'alcôve. Candy se demandait bien tout ce que cela cachait et sentait confusément que son esprit était en état d'alerte maximal.

\- Bon ... tout cela n'est pas gratuit je suppose, soupira t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Viens en aux faits !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Tu me résistes alors ... je suis obligé de mettre mon intelligence à différents stratagèmes pour que tu finisses par me céder, ce qui finira par arriver.

\- Au moins tu as confiance en toi.

\- Je sais que tu finiras par me céder, c'est obligé. « _Quel présomptueux ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?_ »

\- Non ! Non jamais ... même si ... je ne supporterais pas ta famille !

Il eut un petit rire accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Si et je te promets de te rendre heureuse. Son regard déjà assombri par l'endroit se mua en encre noire. Sa mâchoire se contracta et son visage devient comme figé et froid. Ma famille n'a pas intérêt à te nuire, ce temps est terminé.

Elle ravala sa salive. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas pu empêcher ta mère. Je ne retournerais pas dans cet hôpital ... il lui a obéi comme un chien aux ordres de son maître !

\- Je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne te nuise plus jamais. Je sais que sur le plan de la confiance j'ai du chemin à faire. Son regard descendit sur la gorge dégagée de Candy. Une rougeur diffuse s'invita sur ses joues et elle remercia intérieurement le serveur de les avoir placé dans cet endroit à la lumière tamisée. Maintenant venons-en à ma proposition.

Le cœur de Candy manqua un battement.

\- Je t'écoute même si je vais la refuser.

\- Je dois partir un mois au Mexique. Je ne veux pas y aller seul. Je te propose donc cinq cent mille dollars pour que tu m'y accompagnes. Bien entendu ce prix inclus que tu fasses ce que je t'ordonnerai.

Candy le fixait abasourdie.

\- Cinq cent mille dollars pour que je t'y accompagne ? Et je serais en quelque sorte ta domestique ? J'ai bien compris ? Non mais je rêve là ... ! Je ne suis pas une fille qu'on paie ! « _Il a de la chance que le restaurant soit loin de la ville sinon je partirais sur le champs !_ ».

\- C'est une idée à laquelle je n'avais pas songé. Une drôle de lueur scintillait au fond de son regard perçant. Il avait la mine réjouie. Candy quand à elle ne décolérait pas. Il lâcha un soupir. Je ne te prends pas pour ce que tu sous-entends. Je sais que cet argent tu en as besoin.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis sûre que d'autres filles de ta condition sociale seraient ravies de faire ce voyage je ... Et elles tu ne les paierais pas ! Il eut un petit rire amusé. « _Oh que si je devrais les payer ... elles n'ont pas ta fierté ! Elles se feraient payées en bijoux, en sortie ... les filles de mon monde sont des pintades idiotes complètement inutiles si ce n'est pour enfanter, elles sont élevées pour ça_ ».

\- Tu vas accepter parce que ... tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser. Ta situation financière est catastrophique ..., d'autre part j'ai fait la même proposition à la Maison de Pony qui a à peu près le même état financier que le tien et qui elle a accepté. Si tu refuses, mon aide leur sera évidemment retirée. Il arbora son petit sourire en coin du vainqueur. Candy le détesta.

\- Tu es ... je vais te dire ce que tu es ... sa voix avait du mal à franchir le nœud de ses cordes vocales resserrées du fait de la colère, tu es ... monstrueux ! Elle renifla, luttant pour ne pas dévoiler ses émotions qui la menaient au bord des larmes. « _Évidemment que ma situation financière est catastrophique ... et ce loyer qui a augmenté de cent dollars ... jamais je ne pourrais le payer pour les mois suivants ! Il va falloir que je trouve un autre travail en complément !_ ».

Il éclata de rire. Il adorait la voir dans cet état, il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, un désir puissant montait toujours en lui lorsqu'il la voyait furieuse, symptôme de son impuissance face à son géni.

\- Je le sais, surtout lorsque j'ai de la résistance à ce que je veux. Son regard descendit sans vergogne à la naissance de sa poitrine, mise en valeur par sa robe sublime et qui soulignait sa silhouette parfaite.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Pourquoi moi ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi pas une fille de ton milieu social ?

\- C'est de ta faute fit-il en sourdine tout en faisant jouer ses doigts sur son menton. Pour les filles de mon milieu je vais te rassurer tout de suite ... elles n'ont aucun intérêt. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que je n'aurais pas à les payer ? Il eut un rictus comme s'il avait avalé quelque chose d'acide. C'est faux. Ces femmes sont pires que le tonneau des Danaïdes !

\- Le tonneau des Danaïdes ?

\- Oui elles n'en ont jamais assez ! Toujours mécontentes, à critiquer ... ce sont des vipères et ma mère en est un parfait exemple.

Candy avait pincé les lèvres. « _Comment vais-je décliner sa proposition ? C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de cet argent ... comment ose t-il me mettre au même niveau que ces femmes qui se plient au moindre désir d'hommes qui ont de l'argent ? Je dois refuser ... il faut que je refuse, c'est une question de fierté_ ».

Il reprit, la voix douce tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Tu m'as aidé sans me demander mon avis. J'étais bien avant que tu interviennes et que tu viennes bouleverser à ton tour mon petit monde. Vois-tu (il but une gorgée de l'excellent vin qui leur avait été servi), tout roulait. Le monde se divisait en deux : les pauvres dont tu faisais partie, et les riches : nous. Mon éducation a fait que, nous nous devons de mépriser les gens de ta condition car ils cumulent tous les maux et surtout le pire de tous : la pauvreté. Il soupira. Un pauvre est forcément mal éduqué, a un mauvais fond, et est égoïste. Par la force des choses bien entendu. Et toi ? Toi tu es intervenue alors que tu n'aurais pas du.

\- Mais ...

\- Je t'avais fait du mal, moi et ma sœur et ma famille en général, tu aurais du me laisser dans la merde. Et toi ? Non du tout ! Tu t'es portée à mon secours ! Moi ! Le pire des hommes que tu connaissais ! Je t'ai traité pire qu'une rien du tout ! Tu aurais du regarder ailleurs, ne pas intervenir et me laisser avec mes certitudes mais voilà ... tu m'as aidé malgré le mal que j'ai pu te faire ... la conséquence est que je t'aime plus que n'importe quel autre être humain sur cette terre. Quelque part tu me fais payer ma conduite du passé d'ailleurs.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ton indifférence, ton rejet ... il mit ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur le tablier fait de ses doigts. Il plongea son regard caramel dans les siens. Je t'aime et tu le sais et tu m'aimeras parce que je ne suis pas un Terry ou un autre ... je ne baisserais pas les bras même si je dois t'épouser à quatre-vingt ans !

\- Je ... Niel qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre tour que tu me joues ?

\- Ce temps-là est terminé. Tu as besoin de cet argent, je le sais.

Le serveur apporta alors la commande. Les assiettes étaient somptueuses et malgré elle, son estomac se délecta du spectacle et se fit remarquer.

\- Niel par rapport au fait que je t'ai aidé ... je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autres ... si c'est ça qui fait que tu m'aimes, sache que tu ne me dois rien !

\- Tu l'as fais pour moi ... moi qui te traitais pire qu'un cafard. Je t'avais toujours dénigré, toujours mise plus bas que terre, tu ne valais rien à mes yeux et puis tout d'un coup tu as tout changé ! Tu as beau faire Candy, ce que tu as fais m'a changé en profondeur. C'est la conséquence de ton intervention. Candy le regardait comme hypnotisée. Elle était entrain de réaliser que l'homme le plus en vue de Chicago, le plus sexy (pour les magasines People), le plus riche accessoirement, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, elle une modeste infirmière, orpheline de naissance. Elle se mordit la lèvre la rendant incroyablement attirante. Niel s'obligea à poser son regard ailleurs que sur la jeune femme. « _Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une telle beauté ? Belle à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur ? J'avais un ange sous le nez et je n'y ai pas prêté attention ! Un crétin comme Terrence a bien failli me la prendre ... Quel idiot ! Cela ne doit surtout pas se reproduire ..._ ».

\- Je ... tu étais blessé et puis ces voyous ... ils étaient lâches ...

\- J'ai été aussi lâche qu'eux ... rappelles-toi le Collège Royal de Saint-Paul ! Et pourtant tu es venue à mon secours ce qui n'aurait jamais du se produire !

\- Je l'aurais fais pour n'importe qui d'autres. Voilà tu es content ? Oublie-moi et ... sors avec des filles qui te ressemble qui ...

\- Des pintades ?

\- Non !

\- Si ! Ce sont des filles sans intérêt car vois-tu elles ... elles accepteraient sans plus de réflexion ma proposition ... elles sont vénales en plus ! Alors que toi ... non seulement tu n'as pas les moyens de me refuser mais tu me résistes et ... ça me plait, cette résistance – je vais même te l'avouer – m'excite. J'ai hâte de te prendre dans mes bras et ... te faire payer une addition d'un genre spécial. Tu adoreras j'en suis sûr.

Candy le regardait cramoisie. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « addition d'un genre spécial » ?_ ».

\- Pour ta proposition, je suis sûre que c'est un mensonge de plus, tu bluffes. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « Une addition d'un genre spécial » ?

Il reprit instantanément son sérieux.

\- Tu adoreras. Tu n'auras plus jamais envie de quitter mes bras. Je te promets que pour ce qui concerne le bluff, ce n'est plus mon genre. Alors ma proposition ?

\- Je refuse ! Elle déglutit et faillit avaler de travers devant son air de plus en plus fermé. Il tentât de camoufler sa déception en portant le verre dans lequel se levait un vin couleur rubis d'un grand cru Français.

\- Tu as trois jours. Il soupira. Pense à la maison de Pony qui a besoin de cet argent, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Il se pencha vers elle et l'image du serpent tentateur biblique se présentât soudain dans l'esprit d'une Ève blonde et belle en diable.

\- Tu es ... je n'ai pas de mots ! Je ne suis pas une fille qu'on achète !

\- Je le sais. J'use de tous mes atouts et si ce n'est pas celui-ci j'en userais d'autres. Jusqu'à ce que tu me cèdes alors tu ferais mieux de te plier à ma volonté tout de suite car de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne. Allons penses à ces pauvres orphelins ! L'Orphelinat a clairement besoin de moyens et ... je leur offre cette aide sans rien en retour !

\- Si ! Moi ! Tu es ... une ordure finit-elle par cracher. Le sourire de Niel s'évanouit presque instantanément et Candy eut la certitude qu'elle paierait cet écart de langage un jour ou l'autre. En acceptant cette immonde proposition elle considéra qu'elle payait déjà la facture.

\- Machiavélique me conviendrait mieux. À nouveau il dévoila sa dentition parfaite, sans se douter un seul instant que son air supérieur et satisfait énervaient grandement son vis-à-vis féminin qui bouillait de rage.

\- Tu as gagné concédât-elle, la voix blanche. J'accepte. J'accepte pour la maison de Pony ! Pour les enfants ... je me sacrifie.

\- Je le savais. Tu as ce sens là (son visage prit un air affligé). Tu sais que l'Orphelinat ignore quel en était le marché. Pour mademoiselle Pony c'est juste un don qui tombe du ciel. Ta mère aurait du t'appeler « providence » et non « Candy » je pense.

\- Et moi ? Alors ? Je vais être obligée de faire quoi ?

\- D'obéir à tous mes désirs, son regard perçant traversa ceux d'émeraude comme une flèche atteignant le cœur de la cible. Elle sentit son sang quitter précipitamment son visage. Ne t'emballe pas fit-il sur un ton tranquillisant constatant son malaise, mes désirs les plus intimes sont réservés au moment où tu seras entièrement à moi.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais répondit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il hocha la tête, l'air plus calculateur que jamais. Candy eut froid comme si leur table avait été installée dans la chambre froide. Il se saisit de son verre (dans lequel un vin hors de prix couleur rubis avait fait son lit), et le leva dans sa direction.

\- À notre voyage au Mexique, à notre amour naissant.

Candy baissa la tête et eut une envie immense de pleurer. « _Pas devant lui, je me l'interdit_ ».

Les trois jours passèrent très vite. Albert fit chercher Candy pour préparer ses bagages en vue du Mexique. Le Docteur Martin donna son autorisation et la tranquillisa sur son abstinence à l'alcool. Candy malgré tout était sur des charbons ardents.

\- Allons fit Albert, Candy cesse de t'inquiéter ! Niel ne va pas te manger, ce garçon a diablement changé et dans le bon sens.

\- Tu ne le connais pas ... tu ne connais pas sa famille surtout !

\- Pour ce qui est de sa famille, Georges, moi, Niel et son père nous nous en chargeons. Pars l'esprit tranquille.

\- Il est suffisant, imbu de lui-même ... je vais avoir du mal à le supporter pour un mois !

Albert se contenta de rire une fois de plus.

Le samedi 10 Aout à 8 heures, Niel était fin prêt, et attendait Candy dans la grand salon du manoir dans lequel vivait l'oncle William. Enfin elle arriva, les traits tirés (signes d'une grande inquiétude). Niel eut un soulagement intérieur (il s'était imaginé qu'elle tentait de fuir durant la nuit) qu'il prit garde de ne pas faire remarquer.

\- J'ai failli attendre fit-il d'une voix acide.

« _Tant mieux_ » rumina t-elle. Elle se contentât de le fusiller du regard.

\- La ponctualité n'est peut-être pas mon fort, se moquât-elle.

\- Tous les défauts peuvent devenir des qualités, j'en sais quelque chose. Allons-y.

« _Le voyage va être gai, plaisant et joyeux_ » Ironisa t-elle pour elle-même.

Georges conduisit le couple à la garde de Chicago. Niel prit deux billets en première classe pour Durango, petite ville située au nord de Mexico. Le voyage allait bien durer trois jours avec des escales tout le long du parcours. La petite valise de Candy ne renfermait qu'une robe toute simple, des sous-vêtements de rechange, un pantalon et une trousse de toilette. Niel lui embarquait avec quatre valises et il fit la moue devant le peu de bagages de la jeune femme.

\- Hum ... cela va être insuffisant, je le crains.

\- Ça sera suffisant rétorquât-elle, l'air pincé.

« _J'en doute_ » mais il se contentât de la regarder monter sans rien dire.

\- En revanche il va nous falloir du personnel pour descendre tes bagages ... fit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le demander, le personnel vient dès que je pose un pied quelque part.

« _Il m'éneerve ! Avec ses certitudes et sa confiance en lui !_ »

\- Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- Je le sais.

Le Wagon ferma ses portes, un coup de sifflet déchira l'atmosphère encore sous l'emprise de la nuit, et enfin la locomotive s'élança dans son voyage de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le voyage dura un temps infini, soit trois jours et deux nuits. Le train fit ses escales à travers les États-Unis, jusqu'à leur destination. Niel supportait parfaitement la situation, le wagon 1ère classe apportait tout le confort qu'il désirait. Candy apprécia elle aussi même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point cet argent pouvait servir à l'orphelinat ou à la Clinique. Ce mobilier par exemple en Acajou devait coûter une fortune ! Le personnel de la compagnie de chemin de fer était à leurs petits soins (ce qui par moment lui portait sur les nerfs). Niel se montra également peu bavard, et surtout s'amuser à la maintenir dans une grande ignorance quant à son rôle. Ce qui la stressait bien évidemment. Alors qu'à nouveau elle tournait en rond, sentant confusément qu'une escale bienvenue se profiler, il soupira.

\- Cesse donc de t'agiter, tu me donnes le tournis !

\- Franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi ...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul au Mexique. Je veux qu'on me croie fiancé et tu es parfaite pour ce rôle puisque tu le deviendras.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Jamais tu doutes ?

\- Non. Tu es seule, moi aussi, je te connais, tu me connais ... bref ... quelques points à régler et tu seras à moi.

Elle était soufflée par autant de confiance en soi.

\- Je peux être amoureuse ... je ne sais pas ... je peux aimer encore Terry ... En entendant ce nom, elle nota que son visage s'assombrissait.

\- Il a été quelques temps mon problème et puis j'ai pris mes renseignements. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il sourit, l'air triomphal.

\- Il a quitté New York pour vivre une vie de Saltimbanque, aux dernières nouvelles il serait en France avec une personne de petite vertu. Il eut un petit rire devant la mine défaite de Candy. Ne me dis pas que tu tiens encore à ce minable, je ne pourrais pas te croire.

\- Ce ... ce n'est pas un minable. C'est cette Suzanne qui a tout gâché entre nous !

\- Oh ... j'en suis désolé ironisa t-il, le visage faussement peiné. Je me réjouis que son mauvais choix fasse mon bonheur. Tu n'es pas encore dans mes bras à me supplier de t'embrasser mais ce jour viendra.

\- Tu divagues. Je suis là pour les cinq cent milles dollars, et pour la maison de Pony. N'attends rien de plus que mon rôle à jouer !

\- Je ne t'ai pas dis ?

\- Dis quoi ? Encore ?

\- Chez les Legan nous sommes patients. La patience est une qualité très recherchée à la chasse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors que le train s'arrêtait pour sa dernière étape avant leur arrivée le lendemain dans la matinée.

Ils descendirent à l'hôtel. Les étapes précédentes Candy avait été soulagée de voir que Niel avait prit soin de louer deux chambres et attendait confiante que leurs bagages montent à l'étage afin qu'ils se préparent pour le dîner. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de voyageurs. Ils étaient que six en tout et pour tout. Niel la rejoignit et tentait de dissimuler un certain contentement.

\- Tu as vu nos chambres ?

\- Non. Notre chambre.

\- J'ai du mal entendre ... souffla t-elle, tu veux dire nos deux chambres, ou alors tu me fais une blague.

\- Non, nous n'avons qu'une chambre mais deux lits, voilà qui doit te soulager. Nos bagages sont montés et nous devons faire de même afin de ne pas retarder le service pour le dîner.

\- Je vais devoir partager ... je rêve !

\- Non je suis bien réel, allez dépêche-toi !

La chambre était des plus spacieuse et Niel n'avait pas menti, il y avait bien deux lits. Candy alla la première dans la salle de bain (spartiate comme toutes les autres chambres d'hôtel de la compagnie de chemins de fer) pour se rafraîchir et passer une tenue confortable, soit un Jean et un chemisier. Niel la détailla de la tête aux pieds, manifestement pas très emballé par son look.

\- Hum ... je voudrais que tu portes quelque chose de plus ... féminin.

\- J'n'ai pas, il faudra te contenter du contenu de ma valise. À ces mots il fit une moue désapprobatrice.

\- J'avais prévu ce cas de figure. Il ouvrit une valise parmi les quatre qu'il avait fait suivre et Candy vit ébahie que des tenues féminines !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce que ...

Il en déplia une d'un tissu soyeux et la retourna dans tous les sens afin d'y débusquer un éventuel défaut. Il sourit, satisfait.

\- Mets-ça. Devant son air fâché il soupira et répétât d'un ton nettement plus impatient. Mets-ça ou alors c'est moi que vais t'habiller. Je doute que cela se soit agréable même si pour moi ... il balaya son regard caramel sur son corps, appréciateur. Même si pour moi ça promet quelques surprises très intéressantes.

\- Ça va ! Tu as encore gagné ! Et elle empoigna la robe en maugréant. « _J'adore son caractère !_ » Son regard se mit à brûler d'un feu intérieur intense.

Candy passa la robe et constata qu'elle était largement fendue sur le côté. Elle pinça les lèvres tandis que ces joues devenaient cramoisies. « _Il plaisante ? J'ai l'air d'une catin là-dedans !_ » .

Elle rouvrit la porte et se posta devant son patron, mains sur les hanches.

\- Le magasin qui te la vendue t'a berné fit-elle sarcastique.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien tu l'as regardé sur toutes les coutures il y a quelques minutes mais tu as loupé ce détail, et du doigt elle désigna la large fente qui remontait jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Il ricana.

\- Non fit-il tout en reluquant l'endroit. Non justement, tout est là !

\- Je ne peux pas mettre ça, devant tous ces gens ... les voyageurs !

\- Je me fiche des voyageurs. Il planta son regard dans les siens, lui communiquant par là un feu inconnu. « _Il y a des sorciers dans sa famille ? C'est quoi l'effet qu'il me fait rien qu'en me regardant ?_ ». Niel vit son trouble et eut un sourire intérieur « S'il n'y avait que moi je l'agrandirai cette fente, il n'y aurait même plus de robe du tout ! ». Je veux que tout le monde te voit ... il reprit. Que tout le monde te voit avec moi.

\- Ils vont tous croire que je suis là pour ton argent et que je suis une fille facile ! Elle réalisa trop tard qu'il y avait un fond de vrai dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Il saisit bien sûr l'occasion au bond.

\- Il ya un fond de vrai ... dans ce que tu viens de dire ... ma chérie.

Elle eut hoquet devant le vocable qu'il venait d'employer.

\- Qu ... je refuse que tu m'appelles comme ça « Ma ... chérie ! » Elle eut une mine dégoûtée.

\- Je paye, je t'appelle comme je le veux. Je peux même faire plus ... si je le veux ... encore, et sans crier gare il l'attira contre lui. Surprise par le mouvement et la force, elle trébucha dans le bas de la robe et son visage fut comme « collé » sur son torse ferme et bronzé. Il gronda tout en la relevant. Candy était toute rouge, des perles d'émeraude, ses yeux, brillaient intensément et augmentèrent encore plus l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il se retient.

Candy fut étonnée lorsqu'il la repoussa doucement mais fermement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait voulu plus mais qu'il s'était retenu. Niel imperturbable continua :

\- J'ai pris également la peine d'apporter des bijoux, des bas et des chaussures. Passe-les, tu as (il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge patinée de la chambre, mise là pour que les dormeurs ne ratent pas le train du matin), cinq minutes, pas une de plus.

Candy partit sans discuter, presque soulagée. Elle passa les bijoux, les bas et les chaussures à talons aiguille. Elle grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais mis ce genre de chaussures ! « _Je vais me casser la cheville !_ ». De l'autre côté elle entendit un « ALORS ? » impatient. Elle sortit. Il applaudit l'air narquois.

\- Magnifique. Je vais faire des envieux ce soir. Son regard la détaillait avec insistance mais quelque part cela ne lui déplut pas, c'était même le problème, car elle ressentit une sorte de pouvoir. Sa douleur aux pieds la ramena à la réalité.

\- Les chaussures, c'est quasiment impossible de marcher avec ça ! C'est une torture !

\- Je sais mais ... il s'arrêta à la naissance de ses seins puis remonta, l'air appréciateur. Au Moyen-Age les hommes avaient inventés la ceinture de chasteté, à présent un géni a préconisé les escarpins. Bien sûr il faut qu'ils soient élégants, sexy, qu'ils vous fassent envie mais ainsi vous vous passez vous même cette fameuse ceinture, gage de votre fidélité.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Il soupira et répétât lentement, comme si Candy était une enfant de deux ans.

\- Tu ne peux pas courir, tu ne peux pas marcher sans faire attention au revêtement du sol, tu es prisonnière mais en même temps tu fais fantasmer les hommes qui t'entourent, ces chaussures sont magiques.

\- Sauf que si je veux je peux les ôter.

\- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris soin de les prendre suffisamment étroites afin que cela ne te soit pas aisé. Allons-y !

\- Tu es l'être le plus sadique, le plus méchant, le plus ... et arrête de rire ! Siffla t-elle tout en prenant garde aux marches en bois de l'escalier.

Elle fit l'effet que voulait Niel lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la modeste salle de restaurant de l'hôtel. Une gêne se propagea en elle, la faisant grimacer, Niel s'en aperçut et la saisit par le bras tout en lui chuchotant de marcher avec plus de confiance.

\- C'est facile pour toi ! Tous les regards ne sont pas tournés vers ta personne. On dirait que je ... je suis toute nue !

\- Si c'était le cas je peux t'assurer que tu serais pire qu'une bombe lâchée sur une ville rétorqua t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le serveur les conduisit un peu à l'écart, leur donna les menus et s'éclipsa. Une fois seule elle se racla la gorge.

\- Euh ... merci Niel pour ... hum ... la robe, bijoux ... je suppose que c'est compris dans les cinq cent milles dollars ?

\- Non répondit-il, laconique.

\- Je te rembourserais.

\- Non plus. Il lâcha un soupir. Candy ... je sais que tu as besoin de cet argent, je sais aussi que côté argent tu es au plus mal et que c'est en parti de la faute de ma famille. Il l'enveloppa dans son regard chaud. C'est même entièrement de la faute de ma famille. Cet argent ... c'est ... (il joua avec la serviette de table et soudain il eut l'air d'un enfant) c'est pour me faire pardonner du mal que je t'ai fait. Il leva la main alors qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose. Il se surprit à remercier mentalement le hasard ou Dieu, ou autre, d'avoir prit soin de les installer dans la pénombre, appréciable pour camoufler sa vulnérabilité. J'ai profité je l'avoue de l'occasion que j'avais de venir au Mexique pour t'emmener avec moi, afin que tu constates que je ne suis pas l'affreux Niel que tu connais. Il la regarda alors d'un air tellement attendrissant que cela lui fendit le cœur.

\- Niel ... je ... j'ai mal agit en ... m'enfuyant, en te jetant comme ça au visage que je refusais de me marier avec toi, j'étais furieuse.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Cet argent, les cinq cent mille dollars je te les ai promis et tu les auras, quelque soit l'opinion que tu auras de moi à la fin de notre séjour d'un mois.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter !

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ... je refuse de me laisser entretenir, je ne suis pas ... je ... je ne suis pas une fille comme ça.

Il pouffa puis se tût le serveur venant prendre les commandes.

Il reprit une fois ceci fait.

\- Je le sais. Il devient grave. Je t'ai maltraité moi et ma sœur dans notre enfance, j'ai conscience que je ne pourrais jamais réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. « _Il est si ... sincère ! Il est si ... non ... Candy Neige André, je t'interdis de tomber amoureuse ! D'un autre oui ... mais Niel ... Non ! Pense à son odieuse sœur, mère, la grand' tante ..._ ». Candy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Je ... Elle soupira. J'avoue que tu m'étonnes. Je pensais que tu allais me traiter comme une moins que rien et ... tu abaisses tes cartes ! Tu es sincère Niel, je pense que tu l'es, et ... je suis ébahie.

\- Je les ai déjà abattues mes cartes, mais tu me les as jetées au visage.

\- Je ... tu étais si arrogant ! Si imbu de toi-même, tu sembles avoir changé.

\- Je ne sais pas fit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Il soupira. J'ai compris et j'ai mis un certain temps à le comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode avec toi. Les autres filles adorent mais toi ... l'argent et ce qui va avec tu t'en fiches ! Alors j'ai réagi en conséquence et tout récemment mais pour ça il fallait que j'agisse avec force et autorité sinon tu ne m'aurais même pas écouté.

Candy lui faisait face, subjuguée. Sa raison lui soufflait que c'était (peut-être) une erreur mais son cœur lui, brûlait d'un feu nouveau. Niel paraissait avoir cassé soudain son ancienne image d'être sournois et dominateur.

\- Bien, fit-il soudain espiègle, le ton enjoué. Commençons par le début, comme si je ne te connaissais pas, il arbora un sourire à damner toutes les vierges du Paradis et Candy ressentit encore plus la chaleur de ses joues. Je suis Niel Legan, j'ai une famille plutôt aisée, j'ai une sœur insupportable, hautaine, une mère qui l'est tout autant, bref ... ma famille est la pire qui soit. J'ai des hobbies bien sûr, à la hauteur de ma fortune comme les voitures.

\- Et les conquêtes féminines souffla Candy qui se rappelait le jour où elle avait croisé Niel en charmante compagnie venu la narguer avec sa voiture neuve.

\- Non ... il eut un rictus. Non on peut pas dire, elles m'indiffèrent toutes sauf une. Le cœur de Candy trébucha. Il la fixa longuement avant de boire son verre de vin.

\- Je ... hum ... je suis orpheline, je travaille et je compte travailler même mariée, je déteste être aux crochets de quelqu'un. Je ... elle rougit (et pour cacher son émotion regarda son assiette encore vide), je suis célibataire et (elle releva la tête courageusement) fière de l'être.

\- Qu'est devenu ce Terrence Grandchester ?

\- Il a fait le choix d'être auprès de Susanne Marlow.

Niel hocha gravement la tête. Il se devait de reconnaître que c'était une attitude courageuse après ce qui était arrivé au théâtre.

\- Choix courageux.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Et ... à part le travail ?

\- Hum ... j'aime les animaux, je me sens à l'aise avec les enfants et l'orphelinat où j'ai été élevée, Niel .. Je considère que c'est ma vraie famille. J'aime ce qui est vrai, sincère, elle marqua un temps de pause, en gros ce qui est simple.

\- Je comprends.

Leur commande arriva et le silence s'instaura, chacun digérant les informations reçues.

Durant le repas ils approfondirent leur amitié toute neuve. Candy était subjuguée par ce garçon qu'elle avait par le passé tant détesté et qui se révélait à elle d'une toute autre manière. Il était charmant, séducteur, d'un charisme incroyable, en bref il avait marqué plusieurs « Strike » d'affilée dans son cœur.

Le reste du voyage se déroula pour Candy comme dans un rêve. Niel se montra charmant, lui expliquant que le Mexique vivait en ce moment une situation des plus troublées mais que par un jeu de contrat le domaine de sa famille était préservé de toute agression de part et d'autre. Candy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée qu'elle allait mettre les pieds dans un pays à la situation politique instable.

Une voiture vint les chercher. Candy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette minuscule période de sa vie où un homme était venu la chercher pour la conduire dans cette propriété. Elle s'assombrie en repensant à cette situation et Niel s'en aperçu.

\- Tu repenses à ce voyage forcé ... n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui répondit-elle en lâchant un soupir.

\- C'est terminé. Tu ne seras plus jamais traitée comme ça ! J'empêcherais à jamais ce genre de choses, je te protègerais.

À Chicago l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse du tout, Élisa et sa mère venant d'apprendre que Niel était parti accompagné au Mexique. Le voyage avait été de longue date prévu mais pas la compagnie féminine qui n'était autre que la fille que les deux femmes haïssaient depuis leur premier jour de rencontre. Depuis la nouvelle, Élisa cherchait un moyen d'empêcher cette union contre-nature.

Elle le trouva dans ses relations. Elle en parla comme de juste à sa mère qui fut aux anges. C'était un plan sans faille aucune, parfait. Une réunion autour d'un dîner fut programmée sans délai avec les deux bombes choisies sur le volet par Élisa.

Ainsi le 15 Août les Cortez firent leur apparition. José Cortez était un pur Mexicain, bronzé, les cheveux soigné, le regard chaud, bref un séducteur. Il était également très riche car était dans la vente d'armes pour mercenaires dans son pays en pleine guerre civile. Inès sa sœur était également magnifique. En les voyant arriver, Élisa sentit en elle souffler le vent de la vengeance et de la victoire par K.O au dernier round dans ce long combat contre cette orpheline qu'elle haïssait. Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit. José remporta le contrat à base d'argent, et un soutien financier pour les combattants qu'il soutenait, et Inès la certitude d'une magnifique union et du patrimoine qui allait avec.

Le 20, le courrier reçu une invitation à se rendre chez les Cortez. Niel eut une grimace et soupira en lisant le courrier. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cette famille qui faisait de la « moralité » juste une façade. Le trafic d'armes, accessoirement de drogues de la famille était connu de tous les gens de sa maison. La sœur était d'une fadeur pitoyable. Son opinion fut confortée par celle du majordome qui lui déconseilla fortement de répondre favorablement à l'invitation de leurs voisins. Niel hocha la tête mais il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas. La paix de son domaine était maintenue justement grâce aux Cortez.

\- Je le sais que cela est très dangereux, mais hélas c'est indispensable. Nous payons une taxe à cette famille pour que la paix soit maintenue. J'ai eu mon père au téléphone qui m'a confirmé cette information. Lui non plus n'est pas tranquille et se demande bien comment les Cortez sont au courant de ma présence.

\- Oui monsieur, cela est très étrange, peut-être un domestique de notre maison ... à l'extérieur.

Niel balaya sa tête horizontalement, non il penchait pour une autre idée.

\- Je pense hélas que cela ne vient pas de nos domestiques hélas ... plutôt de quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensait spécialement à sa sœur. Les Cortez étaient aux Etats-Unis il y avait une semaine, leur retour précipité était des plus bizarre.

\- Ils veulent seulement monsieur pour ce dîner ?

\- C'est là que c'est très très étrange ... ils veulent également que ma compagne soit à mes côtés, afin écrivent-ils « que tout le monde fasse connaissance et vive en bon intelligence entre voisins ».

\- Oui ... monsieur a le nez fin, comment savent-ils que mademoiselle Candy Neige André est ici ?

Niel eut un rictus.

\- Forcément quelqu'un leur aura dit.

\- Monsieur pense à ... sa sœur ?

\- Exactement. Il fronça le front. Je dois réfléchir, il faut que je réfléchisse. Si ma sœur a mit les Cortez sur le coup c'est qu'il y a un plan là-dessous, un plan pour nuire forcément à Candy. Il soupira. « _Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a pu programmer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit ? Miroiter ?_ »

\- Monsieur ? Puis-je suggérer quelque chose ?

\- Faîtes bien sûr.

\- Si Élisa avait pensé à ce que José Cortez séduise miss Candy ? Et vous et bien sous le charme d'Inès Cortez ?

Il le regarda les yeux ronds. L'idée était loin d'être idiote.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

\- Il court un bruit en ce moment que les enfants Cortez cherchent à se caser. Avec cette guerre dans le pays ce n'est pas simple, vous comprenez ?

\- Donc si Inès m'épouse le capital grandira, et José et bien ... lui évitera mon union que réprouve ma sœur. Je pense que vous avez raison, c'est ça le plan de ma sœur, c'est tout à fait elle de réfléchir ainsi.

\- Alors ?

Un sourire diabolique étira le visage de Niel.

\- Alors et bien ... je doute qu'il sache comment est Candy physiquement. Nous allons anticiper et atomiser ce plan.

\- Que suggère monsieur ?

\- Je vais leur faire le coup d'Élisabeth impératrice d'Autriche. Le majordome regardait son patron bouche bée.

Niel lui était soudain redevenu d'excellente humeur.

\- J'ai soudain une faim de loup.

\- Bien ! J'aime mieux voir monsieur ainsi et non préoccupé.

Niel sourit et quitta son bureau.

Candy lisait n'ayant que ça à faire. Elle leva le nez de son livre lorsqu'elle vit Niel entrer dans la bibliothèque. Comme à chaque fois à présent, depuis leur repas aux chandelles, elle ne voyait plus du tout Niel comme par le passé. Il était changé. « Lui » était changé mais un petit pincement vers le nombril lui rappelait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de sa famille.

\- Candy fit-il très sérieusement. Ce soir je serais absent. Il planta ses mains profondément au fond de ses poches, guettant sa réaction.

\- Ah ? Je ... et bien après tout tu es libre ... répondit-elle sur le ton le plus indifférent qui soit.

Se faisant, il approcha du buffet et joua quelques secondes avec une sorte d'œuf posé sur un support richement orné.

\- Je vais chez les Cortez finit-il par avouer au bout d'un silence qui s'étirait comme un élastique infini. J'emmène avec moi une domestique.

« _Tiens ?_ ». Candy quitta alors son livre et le fixa, surprise. Elle ne put néanmoins de s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? Il l'observait.

\- Si ... si bien sûr ... mais tu dois avoir une excellente raison ! Murmura t-elle. Un nœud bizarre enserrait ses cordes vocales.

\- Oui ... j'en ai une. Il prit à nouveau l'œuf de Fabergé, le fit tourner entre ses doigts puis à nouveau le reposa délicatement. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Il replongea ses mains dans ses poches et lui fit face. Candy avait reposé son livre sur ses genoux.

\- Un piège répétât-elle ... j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à cette excuse.

\- Ce-n'est-pas-une-excuse.

\- Et en quoi consiste ce piège ? Comment ... il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est un piège et j'en suis sûr car les Cortez était en déplacement vers Chicago et n'avaient aucune raison de revenir ici. Tout fonctionnait comme d'ordinaire, nous payons une taxe pour notre exploitation et en échange nos terres sont protégées de toute agression. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils ont rencontré ma mère et ma chère sœur, j'en suis certain. Monsieur O'Connelly, notre majordome est de mon avis.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Il sourit amusé.

\- N ... Non !

\- Candy ... dans le but que je te ramène à Chicago où ailleurs ... et que je ne pense plus à toi bien évidemment !

\- Mais ... « _Après tout ça serait peut-être le mieux_ » se surprit-elle à songer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Niel se serait peut-être effectivement une bonne idée ... son estomac lui envoyer une pointe de flèche qui la fit grimacer sous l'impact. Elle soupira devant son visage fermé. Je veux dire ... elles ne cesseront jamais ! De me nuire et toi aussi !

\- C'est pour ça que je vais leur faire à mon tour une réponse du même ordre.

\- Tu vas donner une domestique en pâture à ces Cortez ?

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Ils vont s'apercevoir tôt ou tard de la supercherie !

\- Et ?

Elle se tût prudemment. Elle ne le connaissait pas sous ce jour, elle ne le connaissait uniquement quand un de ses pièges se refermait sur elle, pas avant, pas durant la phase d'élaboration.

Il s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Je compte et mon père est d'accord avec moi, me séparer de cette exploitation. Une terre en révolte est un très mauvais investissement pour les affaires.

\- D'accord ... mais cette fille qui va aller à ma place ...

\- Je vais leur faire une proposition qu'ils ne pourront pas refuser quant à la fille bien évidemment que je vais lui exposer mon plan. Candy ne put dissimuler sa désapprobation. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil non sans afficher un rictus satisfait. Ses yeux l'enveloppèrent et Candy se sentit fondre comme jamais. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ? Jamais je n'ai ressenti un quelconque effet de ce genre ... avec aucun garçon !_ ». Elle replongea rougissante dans son livre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête le fauteuil vis à vis du sien était vide.

Julia Sandro, une brune aux yeux noirs, la silhouette gracile, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année et au service des Legan depuis que ses parents étaient entrés dans cette maison, regardait le fils du patron comme si la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Secrètement elle trouvait cet homme séduisant comme jamais, beau comme un Dieu mais jamais n'aurait envisagé se déplacer avec cet Apollon chez les Cortez, la famille la plus en vue du Mexique, tout du moins bien placée dans le carré d'Or.

\- Monsieur plaisante, fit-elle doucement après que Niel lui eut fait sa proposition.

\- Non. Il haussa les sourcils, aucune expression ne filtrait à travers son visage.

\- Je ... Enfin la jeune fille blonde ... c'est elle qui a toutes vos faveurs ... pourquoi moi ?

\- Julie soupira t-il. Il est vrai que j'aime Candy mais voilà ... je sens que quelque chose se trame et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tous que ce soit vous qui m'accompagnez. Le fils Cortez est beau garçon, peut-être que vous et lui ça matchera ...

\- C'est un ... bandit. Tout le monde le sait.

\- Allons ... il est riche ... il ne suit que la politique parentale.

\- Vous voulez que je le séduise ? « _Hum ça sera plutôt l'inverse à mon avis_ » songea Niel.

\- Sans vous vexer Julia, je pense que ce sera l'inverse.

\- Il va croire que je suis votre amie ... elle se prit le visage entre les mains. Il pourrait ... Une étincelle dans les yeux d'ambre la conforta dans son pressentiment.

\- Je l'en empêcherais.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je trouverais. Il se tût et se servit un verre de Bourbon. Je ne vous quitterais pas des yeux.

\- Inès ... elle va aussi vous accaparez.

Il pouffa. Son regard papillonna sur Julia qui prudemment baissa les yeux. Quel drôle d'effet il lui faisait ! José Cortez serait-il aussi magnétique ? Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une antilope qu'on livrait en pâture aux lions.

\- Je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Faîtes-moi confiance.

Julia hocha la tête. Après tout si c'était cette Candy qui était visée ... rien la concernant ne pouvait lui arriver, il lui suffirait de dévoiler le pot aux roses.

Candy, le cœur serré vit le garçon (qui désormais avait franchi sa barrière de réticence voir de rejet) emmener la jeune domestique avec sa voiture. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète. Il avait choisi de la livrer à sa place aux loups. La nuit tombait, les minutes s'amoncelaient et Candy était toujours figée à la fenêtre. Elle avait refusé toute nourriture, son esprit n'ayant pas le cœur de manger. Elle ne serait tranquillisée qu'à leur retour.

Julia était magnifique. « Indéniablement José Cortez va tomber sous son charme ... il faut l'espérer ... s'il ne tombe pas dans le piège j'ai encore une carte » se tranquillisa t-il alors que le portail d'Art s'ouvrait par deux hommes en uniforme. Ses mains traduisirent un certain stress en enserrant plus fortement le volant de cuir. Julia resserra ses jambes fines, elle tentât de se détendre et d'ôter cette désagréable sensation de mains moites.

\- Cessez de stresser, intervient Niel, péremptoire.

\- Monsieur, je ne stresse pas.

Un petit rire tranchant la démentie.

\- Vous stressez je le vois à vos mains. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle. À votre attitude en général. Vous ne risquez rien. Sa voix diminua d'intensité. Votre identité leur sera révélée de toute façon. Il fit la moue. Soit vous retournez à votre situation de domestique, soit ... le destin s'en mêle et José Cortez et vous ... et bien vous vous entendez à merveille et vous faîtes en sorte de l'épouser. Vous ne pouvez pas perdre.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer dans cette famille ! Mes parents en auraient honte.

\- La honte s'efface toujours devant l'argent.

Elle voulu répondre mais Niel amorça un virage sur les graviers, devant les marches de la monumentale demeure. Là se tenait un domestique stylé. Niel descendit et alla ouvrir prestement la porte de sa compagne. Il lui prit la main fermement tandis que l'homme prenait les clés pour garer le véhicule plus loin.

\- Calmez-vous, faîtes ce que je vous dis, ne vous dépêchez pas de parler, restez sur vos gardes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir ...

\- Vous le pourrez.

Il fit passer son bras bronzé sous le sien et avec la tranquillité du vainqueur entra dans l'antre du dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

L'aube commençait à quitter la place et Niel regardait celle qu'il aimait comme jamais dans un silence de cathédrale. Il était entré depuis une heure déjà mais le sommeil l'avait fui comme la peste. Le film de la soirée repassait en boucle dans sa tête. José sur le perron fier comme un paon sa sœur Inès à ses côtés. Il les avait regardé froid comme une lame de katana fait dans l'acier le plus pur. Julia à ses côtés se raidit, avec raison.

Les salutations furent capitales pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Monsieur Legan fit José tout en tendant sa main. Le contact fut bref mais mesuré.

\- Monsieur Cortez. Il s'obligea à rester calme. « _Je suis maître de la situation_ ». Je suis ravi de cette invitation. Il toussotât. Cependant je dois vous avouer que ... mademoiselle Neige n'a pas trouvé ma compagnie des plus agréables. Il soupira. Elle est repartie en toute sécurité ce matin. Il constata non sans un certain déplaisir que les yeux de son hôte avaient rétréci.

\- Et bien ... sachez que j'en suis navré mais ... il laissa tomber son regard de chasseur sur Julia. Vous l'avez avantageusement remplacée.

\- Julia Sandro. Cette charmante personne est ma ... « _Merde comment je vais la présenter ?_ ». Il la sentit s'agiter.

\- Si je peux me permettre ? Niel laissa filtrer une prière muette. Julia sourit. « _Elle est belle mais hélas pas autant que la jeune femme blonde qui doit se faire un sang d'encre à mon sujet ... tu en es sûr Niel Legan ?_ ». Je suis son assistante. Elle eut un petit rire. Niel constata que José maintenant l'avait délaissé pour la jeune femme.

\- Le jour ou ... votre patron vous congédie sachez ... vous aurez toutes les chances pour devenir ma propre assistante. Il se mit à chuchoter, complètement indifférent à sa sœur qui était prête à fondre sur son frère. Niel se dit qu'ils étaient plus fusionnels que lui-même et Élisa.

\- Bien ! Inès regardait étrangement son frère. Elle fit un sourire gourmand à Niel qui étrangement se sentit comme St-Michel affrontant un dragon. Monsieur Legan et bien les circonstances font que nous ne connaîtrons pas cette charmante personne qu'était ... comment déjà ...

\- Candy Neige André.

\- Voilà c'est ça ! Cela décevra sans doute votre sœur que vous ayez rompus ! _« Ça m'étonnerait_ » se mit à ricaner Niel.

Candy s'agita et Niel se passa la main dans ses cheveux et si la dormeuse avait été éveillée elle l'aurait trouvé incroyablement sexy. Il s'approcha doucement, sa main fut tentée de se poser sur ses épaules dénudées. Il résista puis sur la pointe des pieds, quitta le jardin d'Éden et son arbre tentateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard il prit à nouveau la voiture. Seul mais sans oublier de laisser ses directives à son fidèle majordome. Il repassa la frontière. Ce qu'il avait à faire allait lui prendre la semaine mais il se devait de rencontrer quelqu'un. Arrivé au bout d'une douzaine d'heures à destination, la cité des Anges dévoila son dédale de rues inconnues. Il sortit une carte de la boîte à gants.

 _ **Mr et Mme Carter Jim et Oriane**_

 _ **Carter Entreprise**_

« _Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ ». Il se gara devant les locaux de l'entreprise. Seule une pièce était éclairée. « _Évidemment, un dimanche soir ..._ ». Il prit une grande inspiration tandis que la voix de son père raisonnait à ses oreilles « _**Puisque tu vas au Mexique avec Candy ... » Il l'avait intensément regardé, comme hésitant puis avait poursuivi « Je pense que ça ne va pas être facile mais prends cette carte et si tu peux va voir Jim, il pourra t'aider**_ __». Il leva le nez et actionna la petite chaine qui entrainait la cloche. Aussitôt deux chiens immenses se firent entendre et accourus vers lui.

« Un seul être vous manque et la terre est dépeuplée ». Cette phrase aurait pu être celle qui décrivait à la perfection l'humeur de Candy à son réveil. Le soleil était déjà haut lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine. Aussitôt la domestique la servit avec entrain et lui sourit. Candy lui répondit et s'assit.

\- Mademoiselle devrait manger dans le grand salon comme monsieur, si monsieur le sait il ne sera pas content fit Maria avec douceur tout en continuant d'astiquer ses casseroles en cuivre.

\- Ça m'est égal. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Je ... je ne l'ai pas vu et surtout je n'ai pas vu la voiture ... ils ne sont pas rentrés ?

\- Si ! Mademoiselle Julia est complètement perturbée je dois dire ... on dirait que José Cortez a encore brisé un cœur soupira t-elle.

\- Et monsieur Niel ? Candy se dépêcha de boire une lampée de thé pour dissimuler une certaine appréhension, et surtout le ton de sa voix.

\- Oh ... et bien d'après Arthur, monsieur O'Connelly notre majordome monsieur est parti en disant qu'il reviendrait d'ici deux à trois jours et que nous devions vous protéger, vous gâter comme une reine que vous êtes. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit les joues de Candy rosir.

\- Il n'a pas dit où il allait ?

\- Non mademoiselle mais mangez donc ! Vous allez maigrir à vue d'œil ! Elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta « Monsieur Legan nous en voudrait et nous punirait ! Vous ne voulez pas n'est-ce pas ? ». « _**Non bien sûr que je ne veux pas mais pourquoi est-il parti aussi vite ... sans me le dire ! Les Cortez ont peut-être fait quelque chose ...une menace, du chantage ...**_ (son cœur se contracta à cette idée **),** _ **je devrais peut-être aller les voir et leur dire que j'étais là ...**_ ». Son air renfrogné n'échappa à la aide de maison. Elle connaissait cet air là pour l'avoir croisé un moment sur le visage de la jeune Julia et étrangement cette moue commençait à avoir un certain succès dans la maison.

\- Monsieur va revenir fit-elle de sa voix douce. Candy approcha une tartine de pain et planta ses dents dedans puis la reposa. Décidément l'appétit la fuyait, étrangement. Son regard morne fit le tour de la cuisine puis s'excusa et sortit.

Jim Carter reposa légèrement énervé son rapport sur le bureau lorsqu'il entendit les deux chiens (Alpha et Beta, deux Doberman). « _Allons bon ... qui vient m'ennuyer à cette heure-là ?_ ». Il décida de s'armer (on ne sait jamais) et sortit. Un jeune homme élégant n'en menait visiblement pas large devant le portail.

\- Alpha ! Bêta ! Ici ! Aux pieds !

Les deux chiens obéirent au grand soulagement de Niel.

\- Bonsoir fit Jim tout en regardant sa montre, signe d'un certain agacement.

\- Euh ... je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger à cette heure mais je viens du Mexique. Il baissa les yeux. Cette attitude arracha un sourire à Jim. « _Au moins il est poli ..._ ».

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais c'était urgent car je repars tout de suite après ... mon père m'a donné votre adresse et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là.

\- Quelle raison ?

\- Je crois que mon père m'a donné cette carte parce que vous êtes capable de résoudre des problèmes de ... enfin de ...

\- Couple ? En disant ce mot Jim paraît amusé, très amusé même.

Niel se sent piquer un fard.

\- Voilà ... en quelque sorte.

\- Nous n'allons pas discuter de ce sujet dehors, veuillez me suivre.

Alpha et Bêta suivirent sagement leur maître, non sans avoir abondamment renifler le nouveau venu.

\- Votre père ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Legan, Arthur Legan *

\- Hum ... ce nom ne m'est effectivement pas inconnu. Il lui indiqua une chaise modeste pour s'asseoir et se mettre à l'aise pour cet entretien. Je vous écoute.

Niel inspira et d'un trait raconta tout à cet homme. Comment il avait connu Candy, ses méchancetés envers elle, le fait qu'elle l'ait secouru et que son regard vis à vis d'elle avait changé pour complètement s'inverser. Son amour désormais pour elle.

\- Bien. Il secoua la tête et le fixa quelques secondes. Le scanner était inconnu à l'époque mais Niel eut la désagréable impression d'être lu et surtout connu au-delà des limites que normalement il imposait inconsciemment. Comment réagit la demoiselle depuis qu'elle a accepté son « voyage » ?

\- J'ai réussi à l'amadouer. Je pense qu'elle se méfie encore de moi ... il soupira. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je suis dans son camp, qu'elle ne craint plus rien de moi !

\- Hum ... Une drôle de lueur éclaira les yeux de Jim. Je dois vous revoir tous les deux.

\- Tous les deux ?

Il soupira, il avait une petite idée du caractère de la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Je pense monsieur Legan qu'elle a peur (Niel hocha la tête) donc ... vous devez vous faire désirer, elle DOIT vous désirez. D'après ses dernières réactions cela me semble en parti gagné.

\- Et ? Ensuite ?

\- Le désir est une arme monsieur Legan mais ce n'est pas en cinq minutes que je peux vous l'expliquer.

\- Je dois repartir. Je n'aime pas la laisser seule, surtout au Mexique où la situation est plus que tendue.

\- À qui le dîtes-vous !

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Des petites intentions, des gestes, des attitudes qui vont l'amener à vous regarder autrement. Quand elle en sera là ... il va falloir être des plus patient !

Niel ronchonna. La patience était un mot qu'il bannissait de son mode de vie. Il voulait ? Il avait. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement.

\- Vous avez du mal avec la patience ? Le contrôle ?

\- C'est-à-dire que ... Niel s'empourpra et remercia la lumière de la lampe d'être blafarde et de cacher en partie sa gêne. C'était une illusion car Jim savait intuitivement que Niel était farouche de la discipline. « _Jeune homme si tu veux cette fille il va te falloir m'écouter_ ».

Candy eut la désagréable sensation de vivre une journée sans fin. Pourquoi Niel lui manquait-il autant ? Elle s'efforça de passer outre ses sentiments contradictoires. Peine perdue. Julia croisa sa route deux fois, elles échangèrent quelques mots mais se montra aussi peu loquace qu'elle-même. Elle grappilla deux, trois bouchées à chaque repas au grand dam de Maria qui n'avait pas l'habitude de diminuer les portions, elle si généreuse dans sa cuisine. Enfin la nuit tomba et le bruit d'une voiture découpa les ténèbres désireuses de se poser. Le cœur de Candy manqua un battement alors qu'elle allait se coucher, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. « _VA LE VOIR !_ » gronda sa petite-voix. Rageusement elle l'envoya se promener et s'allongea dans son lit, très étrangement remontée. « _Il aurait pu me dire qu'il partait ? Et où est-il allé ? Pourquoi je me pose autant de question alors qu'il n'est rien pour moi ? »_ ,sa petite-voix ricana _« Que tu crois !_ ». Elle s'obligea à fermer les yeux et à se détendre, à contrôler sa respiration. Elle croyait que la partie était gagnée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son cœur se mit à s'affoler tandis que des pas lourds s'approchaient. « _Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de les ouvrir !_ ». Un doux contact sur sa joue la fit réagir promptement tandis qu'un petit rire qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille troublait l'atmosphère monastique de la chambre.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas, fit Niel tout en tirant une chaise vers le lit.

Candy pinça les lèvres et décida de lui tourner le dos.

\- Hum ... j'aurais cru que ça t'aurait fait plaisir de me revoir. Sa voix était étonnamment douce, sexy, et des idées incongrues envahirent son cerveau tandis que son ventre se comportait bizarrement en envoyant comme des coups d'électricité.

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot et me dire où tu partais, murmura t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

« _Tiens ? Mademoiselle Neige serait-elle jalouse ?_ », un petit sourire satisfait étira ses mâchoires mal rasées voire pas rasées du tout. Une drôle de petite étincelle faisait briller ses yeux qui devinrent plus chaud que d'ordinaire.

\- Il fallait que je parte, il fallait que je vois quelqu'un ... « _et quelque part c'est à cause de toi ..._ ». Il vit avec plaisir qu'elle se relâchait.

\- À cause des gens que tu es allé voir hier soir ?

Niel fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Ils croient que tu t'es sauvée par le premier train. José Cortez semble intéressé par Julia ce qui est on ne peut mieux. Candy se tourna enfin complètement afin de lui faire face. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade, ses boucles encadraient de façon désordonnée son beau visage. Inconsciemment elle jouait avec sa bouche. Niel ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher les yeux tout en se demandant « pourquoi ? ».

\- Et sa sœur ? _« Pourquoi je m'intéresse à sa sœur ? Après tout il n'y a rien entre Niel et moi et si elle était intéressée par lui mes problèmes de boulot et d'argent seraient enfin terminés !_ ». Son ventre se contracta à cette idée tandis que petite voix insolente riait dans sa tête « _On va te croire !_ ».

\- Inès n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon genre. Les brunes incendiaires trop sûres d'elles ne m'affectent pas. Il se tût et son souffle, son parfum discret, ses yeux parurent à Candy comme deux feux hypnotiques. Tu sais très bien qu'une seule personne, une fille rebelle, têtue comme une mule, blonde au visage criblé de petites tâches de rousseur est mon unique centre d'intérêt.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure et daigna la relâcher au bout de quelques secondes. Niel la fixait à présent le souffle légèrement court.

\- Et pourquoi ? Il eut un petit rire. Crois-moi si un Terry ou un Anthony venait à tourner autour de toi il ne verrait plus le Niel Legan du passé.

\- Ah ?

\- Je suis prêt à apprendre la boxe, le tir, bref tout ce qui me permettra de te garder pour moi tout seul.

\- Vraiment ?

Il gronda. « _Évidemment ! Tu dois être protégée et oui je sais de ma famille principalement_ ».

\- Si je demandais à l'Oncle William de renoncer à l'adoption, si ... si je devenais une fille de rien comme m'appelle ta sœur alors ... elle leva des yeux innocents vers lui, (une envie de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne envahit Niel qui serra les poings tant son contrôle « indispensable pour mener à bien la mission pour atteindre son objectif » comme avait dit Mr Carter s'amoindrissait), tu me laisserais tomber Niel, tout ce que tu me racontes c'est des beaux discours pour m'avoir et quand j'aurais céder je rejoindrais sans doute un numéro sur ta liste déjà longue avec peut-être une note sur vingt.

\- Jamais. « _Pourquoi ma voix a baissé d'un octave ?_ ».

 _« Prouve-le moi Niel Legan_ » fut-elle tentée de dire à voix –haute mais aussitôt la Mère Supérieure de la petite-voix intervint, outrée « _Candy Neige André reprenez vos esprits enfin ! Petite dévergondée que vous êtes ! Vous êtes couchée ... et une femme couchée est une proie facile ! Surtout pour Niel Legan, vous vous souvenez encore du monstre qu'il est ! Tout du moins qu'il a été ! Pas d'imprudence !_ ».

\- Candy ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla t-elle les doigts crispés sur le drap qui la recouvrait.

Niel se déplia avec grâce un drôle de sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. « _Ne pas aller trop vite en besogne, mettre la charrue avant les bœufs etc. ... lui laisser le temps !_ ». Sans crier gare sa main s'enfouit dans ses boucles tandis que ses lèvres déposaient un furtif baiser sur ses tempes. L'apnée de Candy prit fin lorsqu'elle entendit **les** pas s'éloigner, passer le pas de porte.

Un grand vide s'insinua aussitôt après le départ de Niel de la chambre. Candy ressentit même une drôle de sensation, une sorte de froid intense qui ne provenait pas de la température de la chambre mais de son propre corps. « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette drôle de sensation ?_ __» Elle s'imagina alors que les lèvres de Niel effleuraient les siennes, puis que la pression se faisait plus forte puis qu'enfin un baiser fort et puissant se produisait. Le froid de son corps bascula alors dans une drôle de chaleur intense. Elle constata que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la porte. « _ **Niel ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES ENTRAIN DE ME FAIRE ?**_ ». Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure et mit toutes ses forces à ignorer ces sensations.

Niel décida qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Il commença à le faire couler y mettant différents produits relaxant et aussitôt un doux parfum subtil envahit l'endroit. Il sourit et expira. Sans nul doute cela allait détendre ses muscles endoloris malgré tout par toute la route qu'il venait de faire. Il repensa à Jim et à ses conseils. Il avait tout compris tout du moins il le pensait en cet instant. L'eau était à bonne température et il s'y glissa avec délectation. Une pointe de regret cependant le titiller. Dommage qu'il le prenait seul.

Le sommeil la fuyait. Trop de pensées, de sentiments et d'émotions venaient de surgir devant ce garçon beau comme un Apollon daignant descendre de l'Olympe parce que les Dieux l'ennuient et qui vient prendre du repos auprès d'une simple mortelle. Elle quitta son lit et décida de se détendre. Elle avait repéré une baignoire magnifique et elle songea qu'un bain lui ferait du bien. Elle arriva à destination et poussa la porte. Une odeur subtile mais agréable la prévient qu'elle venait de franchir une frontière. « _Hum ... qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !_ ». Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent devant le magnifique spectacle d'un Niel aux cheveux châtains, le visage parfait et des yeux caramel qui la regardaient manifestement amusés.

\- Alors ma-petite-Candy, une envie de s'encanailler ?

\- N ... NON !

\- Ta bouche dit non, mais ... pas ton corps qui bizarrement se sent comme tiraillé.

« _Tu m'étonnes qu'il est tiraillé ! Ce corps WHAOOOO et cette mousse agaçante qui le recouvre ... j'irais bien souffler sur cette neige pour voir ce qu'elle cache !_ ». La mère supérieure se redressa alors, offusquée au possible. « _COMMENT ? La bienséance ma petite !_ », Elle soupira « _Voilà mon côté mère supérieure qui s'en mêle !_ ». Son attention se reporta sur Niel qui la reluquait sans vergogne.

\- Alors ? On hésite ?

\- Non, je le prendrais plus tard ! « _Et je verrouillerais la porte !_ ». Elle sortit, plutôt elle se mit à fuir le plus vite possible cet endroit hypnotique. _« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? D'habitude Niel Legan ne me fait AUCUN effet ! Et là dès que je pose mes yeux sur lui c'est comme ... c'est comme si j'avais envie de ... j'en sais rien ! Tiens je vais me changer les idées, je vais lire un bouquin ennuyeux qui va m'emmener tout droit dans les bras de Morphée_ ».

Niel soupira mais un étrange sourire étirait ses joues parsemées de petits poils, témoignant que le rasoir n'avait pas vu sa peau depuis quelques jours. « _Ma- petite-Candy je suis entrain de marquer des points, tes yeux ..._ », il ferma les yeux, et se plongea dans une surface d'un émeraude si pur, un lac si calme « _enfin là il n'est pas calme du tout le lac !_ ». Il repensa à cette chaleur qui habitait les prunelles de cette fille blonde adorable ce qui le fit gronder et il se plongea tout entier dans l'eau parfumée. Il réapparut les cheveux ruisselant. Elle l'avait regardé avec cette expression de désir toute nouvelle. Un rire menaça d'éclabousser les murs et il se contenta de pouffer. C'était une excellente nouvelle, « _même plus que ça ... elle ressent du désir pour moi ... mais ..._ » son expression s'assombrit alors « mais elle en a peur ! ». Il joua avec la mousse, ses yeux reflétait la mousse qui s'étiolait mais ses pensées étaient tournées tels des Tournesols vers se soleil bouclé qui illuminait depuis plusieurs semaines (mois ?) sa vie. « _Je vais devoir me montrer patient ... selon Jim ... et pourquoi je la lui présenterais pas ? Il pourrait la cerner et me dire ensuite quelle conduite je devrais tenir ?_ ».

\- Ah Candy ! Avant ma vie était nettement plus calme ! Murmura t-il le visage grave. Avant je me contentais de te détester, de te rendre la vie impossible et tu n'avais aucun effet sur moi et puis il a fallut que tu interviennes avec ces voyous ! Ce moment a chamboulé toute ma vie ! Et bien évidemment ... toi non ! « _Depuis cet instant je ne te vois plus pareil ! Avant tu n'étais rien, juste une « fille-de-rien » comme dit Élisa (il pinça sa bouche bien dessinée), une fille que je prenais plaisir à tourmenter et puis voilà tu es entrée dans ma vie comme une boule de Bowling, tu as fais un Strike ! Comment veux-tu que je te laisse tranquille définitivement depuis ce moment !_ ». Puis les images de sa voiture explosée contre le lampadaire ... Candy (encore là !) qui l'extirpe de la voiture, se penche sur lui (sur le coup il a cru que c'était un Ange descendu de l'au-delà pour lui ... un ange très familier ...) et qui lui laisse son mouchoir (depuis c'est un trophée). « _À partir de là j'ai complètement perdu les pédales ! Elle m'a rendu dingue d'elle !_ ». Il s'accouda sur les rebords et sortit tout en passant un peignoir. Il prit la pose devant le miroir. Son œil expert s'analysa et s'attribua la note maximale. Physiquement il considéra qu'il était beaucoup plus beau que cet acteur sans charme aucun, sans charisme, ce Terrence Grandchester. _« Tiens il faudra que j'évalue son amour concernant ce bon-à-rien_ ». Il songea à son regard qui brûlait d'un feu nommé désir et considéra que ses chances par rapport à son concurrent étaient au maximum. « _Au dernières nouvelles il a disparu de la scène de Broadway, plus personne sait où il est passé !_ » Un petit rire naquit dans sa gorge tandis qu'il prenait une expression implacable _« Elle a failli être dans les bras de deux garçons alors que moi comme un imbécile je lui faisais du mal, mais à présent tout a changé ! Elle est ... (il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il reformulait la phrase magique de l'optimisme) elle sera à moi, rien qu'à moi, parce que je le veux_ ».

Impossible de se concentrer sur les pages de ce roman. Son esprit était irrésistiblement tourné vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains, à ses yeux chauds, à sa bouche rieuse, à son expression supérieure et ironique qui par le passé l'agaçait prodigieusement. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?_ ». Cette question devenait une rengaine. Une envie inconnue, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie l'habitait, et elle cherchait désespérément à s'y soustraire. « _Même Terry ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là ! Si ?_ ». Elle posa son livre, repéra la page avant de le refermer et de le poser sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et fouilla sa mémoire.

Collège Royal de St-Paul, période d'été, c'est les vacances, une brise légère et puis un bruit de galop, elle est sur un cheval avec celui qu'il y a encore quelques mois elle considérait comme son « seul et unique amour ». Terry. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Pas désagréable. Sa « morale » est furieuse en revanche car il a entreprit cette intrusion SANS son accord et ses doigts sont parcourus de fureur. Il met fin à ce qu'il a entreprit et s'éloigne un peu la mine satisfaite. Pas pour longtemps car elle est furieuse et sa main sans passer par la case cerveau, s'écrase sur la joue du malappris abasourdi.

« _Oui c'est mon seul baiser_ ». Elle s'étira alors du fauteuil et commença à tourner en rond. Une question jusque-là que son cerveau évitait à tout prix de mettre en avant s'insinua en elle, traîtreusement, sournoisement, mais implacablement. « _Et si c'était la bouche de Niel, aujourd'hui ?_ ». Son ventre se contracta, lui envoyant des étincelles d'électricité et ses joues rosirent alors. « _Quel effet il a sur moi ! Jamais Terry ou Anthony n'ont eu de tels effets sur moi !_ » Elle considéra alors étrangement son propre corps. Il était nettement moins maître de lui-même lorsque Niel était dans les parages. Elle se voyait comme une sorte d'antilope prête à être le prochain repas d'un tigre en chasse. Elle devrait le fuir comme la peste MAIS son corps refusait ! Son corps refusait de se soustraire à ce magnétisme, à ces sensations toutes nouvelles et surtout TRÈS agréables ! « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il faut absolument que je me contrôle !_ », petite-voix éclata de rire, manifestement elle s'amusait beaucoup.

Elle remonta se coucher, les pensées tournées sur un seul visage obsédant. La lumière du couloir était tamisée et surtout il commençait à se faire très tard, elle ouvrit la porte, ne prit pas la peine de mettre la lumière et se glissa dans les draps. « _Hum ... ils sentent bon !_ » fut la seule pensée avant d'être happée par les griffes de la nuit.

Le bain avait fini de lui ôter toute énergie. Il bailla puis se dirigea à son tour vers sa propre chambre. Il vit son lit (qui lui parut bizarre mais il mit ça sur le compte de sa fatigue) et se glissa à son tour dans les draps, avant d'en sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ! Prudemment il fit le tour et entrouvrit les rideaux pour éclairer le ou la voleuse de chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était autre que Candy. Ses yeux étaient comme des papillons attirés par la lumière. Il ne parvenait pas à se détourner de ce visage parfait, reposé et lui sembla t-il « heureux ». Au bout de quelques minutes ( ?) il referma les rideaux et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son lit. La fatigue avait prit ses baskets et était partie faire un tour. Un dilemme titanesque se jouait dans sa boîte crânienne : dormir ici ? Ou pas ? « _Avoue que tu as envie de te glisser dans les draps à côté d'elle_ ». Il expira doucement de crainte de la réveiller. Son corps commençait à s'enchanter de la perspective. Il ferma les yeux soudain furieux contre lui-même. « Je sais que c'est une première, une fille dans mon lit ! Complètement épuisée ! Mais c'est mon lit ! Et si tu dors à côté qu'est-ce qu'elle va s'imaginer ? ». Il sourit tandis qu'une voix intérieure lui soufflait « _Et si elle s'imagine ? Si ça se trouve ça ne va pas lui déplaire ! Elle ne cesse de rougir quand tu la regardes ... ce sont des signes ça !_ ». Il s'efforça de ne pas rire et à nouveau s'inséra (mais nettement plus doucement que la première fois) dans les draps. À côté Candy remua un peu mais resta dans la même position ce qui le soulagea. « _Bon allez, maintenant on se détend, on dort mais clairement je vais bien m'amuser demain !_ ».

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au bout d'une demi-heure le sommeil était décidé de gagner la partie de cache-cache et se fit qu'aux premières heures de l'aube qu'enfin lasse devant la qualité du joueur, le sommeil abdiqua.

Le soleil était haut à présent lorsque les rideaux ne parvinrent plus à exercer leur rôle. Candy fut réveillée la première et s'assit. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira puis se tourna vers la porte, puis inspecta la chambre dans sa totalité. « _Pourquoi je me demande si c'est ma chambre ? Les murs ont l'air différents ... ce tableau ... je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ..._ », une terrible appréhension la saisit et son regard tomba à ses côtés et un cri mourut dans sa gorge. Des cheveux châtains, un nez droit, ce front, cette bouche, Niel ! La mère supérieure responsable de son éducation et surtout de sa morale était furieuse, la petite-voix était muette (pour une fois) et son corps lui ... était ravi. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_ », petite-voix souffla que c'était très certainement « sa » chambre. Elle décida de se glisser hors du lit afin de regagner au plus vite sa propre chambre. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Julia qui apportait le petit-déjeuner à son maître ne put contenir un cri et le plateau s'effondra dans un énorme fracas. Niel s'assit en sursaut, quelque peu hébété. Il se tourna et vit Candy, (rouge comme les rideaux de velours) puis vers Julia honteuse qui ramassait les débris.

\- Et bien en voilà un réveil dynamique !

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser monsieur souffla une Julia contrite.

\- C'est de ma faute ... je ... je me suis trompée de chambre ...

Niel balaya sa silhouette du regard, appréciateur.

\- C'est évident murmura t-il la voix plus rauque, mais nullement déplaisant. Il sortit à son tour du lit et torse nul, le bas de pyjama enserrant une taille parfaite, d'une démarche féline, entreprit d'aider la jeune domestique à réparer les dégâts.

\- Monsieur ... j'ai été surprise !

\- Je sais Julia. Ramenez tout ça, Candy et moi allons prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

\- Dans la cuisine ?

\- Oui Julia. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de « choquant » à ce que nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, si ?

\- Non monsieur. Elle le regarda gênée. Niel sentit qu'elle allait lui demander une faveur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Julia ? Je suis sûr que vous voulez me demander quelque chose.

\- Euh ... oui ... je ... est-ce que je pourrais avoir mon après-midi ?

Niel fronça les sourcils mais après tout ... ce n'était pas son rôle de distribuer les congés.

\- Il faut voir ça avec Maria ... je vais le lui demander à votre place si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci monsieur.

Elle leur adressa un dernier coup d'œil et s'éclipsa. Niel se retourna vers elle et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, sans prendre conscience de l'attrait incroyable qu'il pouvait exercer. « _Whao ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel garçon !_ » Elle se sentit à nouveau rougir, son ventre se mit à être parcouru de petites décharges électriques. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive enfin ?!_ ». Niel enfilait sa chemise face au miroir, dissimulant (heureusement d'ailleurs) son expression satisfaite. Il en était sûr à présent, elle était troublée et manifestement avait du mal à gérer ses émotions. « _Prends garde Niel Legan, ça pourrait également bien t'arriver_ ». Candy se dépêcha de passer pour fuir cette pièce désormais trop intense en émotions étranges pour elle.

\- Où vas-tu ? Fit doucement Niel tout en attrapant son pantalon à la coupe parfaite.

\- Je ... vais m'habiller. Rouge, les yeux brillants qui donnaient un aspect d'émeraude dans un écrin, elle s'humecta les lèvres (attirant inconsciemment le regard de Niel sur cette partie de son visage ce qui l'affecta plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter). Je ... je suis désolée du dérangement. J'étais fatiguée hier soir ... son ton trahissait une crainte sournoise. Niel la fixait à présent sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- D'accord fit-il en souriant. Je sens cependant que quelque chose t'ennuie.

\- Euh ... hum ... oui ... je ... comme nous étions tous les deux couchés ... (n'y tenant plus elle fit poser son regard sur la tête de lit, toute basique) dans le même lit ... je ...

\- Si ta question est, la coupa t-il ironique, « avons-nous fait ce que tu penses que je crois avoir fait », alors rassure-toi, la réponse est non. Candy je ... j'ai pas été un garçon gentil c'est un fait mais ... (sans crier gare il lui prit les mains et se mit à les caresser sur le dessus, le visage de Candy était ébahi) mais je te demande de ne plus craindre quoique ce soit de moi. Tu saisis ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas touchée ?

\- Évidemment que non ! Candy je ne te toucherai que si tu le veux ! Tu comprends ? « _Oui je comprends que là maintenant j'ai envie de ta bouche sur la mienne_ » susurra petite-voix qui avait décidé en ce bon matin de prendre une couleur friponne. Mère supérieure, elle, était offusquée et le montrait bien en faisant travailler ses mains dans des signes de croix frénétiques.

En ouvrant la porte de son armoire bien remplie (« _Comment se fait-il qu'il y est autant de robes ? Toutes à ma taille ?_ » Avait-elle demandé à son arrivée et Niel lui avait répondu qu'il payait des gens pour obéir à ses ordres et que l'un d'eux avait consisté à l'habiller pour son séjour) elle se rendit compte qu'elle était quelque part déçue. « _Tu ne lui as pas montré suffisamment que tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse !_ » se gaussait sa petite-voix. La mère supérieure dédaigneuse intervint presque aussitôt « _À moins qu'il est changé d'idée ... il se rend compte enfin que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui !_ ».


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

« - Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

\- Te faire confiance ? Répond t-elle doucement, pour ?

\- Pour m'aimer ! Je t'aime comme un fou depuis que tu t'es battue pour moi, que tu m'as soigné après mon accident, je t'aime Candy, je veux que tu m'accordes ta confiance, tu peux le faire ? Niel plonge son regard en elle et elle se retrouve enveloppée d'une douce chaleur. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut, si elle doit, lui accorder la fameuse confiance qu'il exige.

\- Je ne sais pas, s'entendit-elle répondre, le souffle court, son regard est descendu d'un étage et regarde la bouche gourmande de Niel. Tu ne me feras plus jamais de mal ?

\- Plus jamais. Sa bouche s'approche de la sienne et soudain elle sait ce qu'elle veut, comme une évidence, qu'elle se pose sur la sienne. Petite voix saute de joie tandis que la Mère Supérieure secoue la tête affligée. « Je veux que tu m'embrasses ... » et Niel satisfait s'éloigne d'elle, elle se sent furieuse comme jamais ».

Candy sentit une main chaude sur sa joue et elle parvint à s'extirper de son drôle de rêve. La lumière a considérablement baissée et de gros nuages noirs encerclent le Dieu soleil. Stupéfaite elle remonte vers le responsable de ce toucher hautement sensuel qui n'est autre que Niel. Son visage est un concentré contradictoire de satisfaction et d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... j'ai crié ?

\- Hum ... oui mais en fait c'est le livre que tu tenais et qui a fini par tomber qui m'a alerté. Tu étais drôlement agitée et tu ne cessais pas de dire des paroles incohérentes.

\- Comme ? « _Pourvu qu'il n'est pas entendu ... que je n'ai pas dit à haute voix que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse !_ ». Elle sentit tout son sang quitter son visage.

\- J'ai entendu la phrase « me feras plus jamais de mal ? » et je crois que c'est tout. « _Menteur_ » souffla le Dieu de la Vérité tapis dans son cerveau.

Candy libéra le mouvement de sa cage thoracique, soulagée. Il n'avait pas entendu son impatience concernant un baiser qui n'était jamais arrivé « _et qui n'arrivera jamais car c'est trop dangereux !_ » souffla sa mère supérieure intérieure.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé marmonna t-elle.

\- Pas grave. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Le temps virait mauvais, comme normalement ça aurait du être le cas depuis le mois de juillet. « _Je n'ai pas choisi la bonne saison bien sûr, il n'y a rien à faire de plus dans le domaine, mon père le sait, inutile de perdre son temps_ ». Candy j'ai réfléchi et je pense que nous allons partir d'ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien c'est la mauvaise saison. Je propose que nous remontions à Los Angeles nous avons une maison là-bas et nous pourrons plus nous promener. Ici c'est dangereux.

\- Comme tu voudras. De toute façon je ne peux pas m'enfuir ... alors ça devrait te tranquilliser !

\- Non ça ne me tranquillise pas Candy. Je ... avant je réfléchissais comme ça, je voulais te soumettre à ma volonté, (il se reprit tout en l'englobant dans son regard caramel) je voulais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime mais (il fit une moue qui fit fondre ce qui restait de méfiance dans le cœur de Candy) je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode.

\- Et c'est quoi la bonne méthode ?

\- Que tu me fasses confiance, que tu apprennes à me connaître et moi aussi. Les deux émeraude qui lui servaient de prunelles furent recouvertes pare deux fines protections bordées de longs cils.

\- Niel ... je crois que je peux te faire confiance, murmura t-elle, les joues rosies et s'obligeant à le fixer.

\- Je ne veux pas de « je crois », je veux que tu dises « je sais que je peux te faire confiance » ce qui est totalement différent.

\- C'est vrai. Un voile de soie recouvrait à présent les deux pierres précieuses. Inconsciemment elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis la libéra. Sa lèvre prit une teinte gourmande de fraise. Niel ... je ... j'avoue que j'ai encore peur de ta famille, je ... elle va tout faire pour me ridiculiser à tes yeux !

\- Qu'elle essaie. Elle a d'ailleurs essayé, il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui. Elle a essayé souffla t-il tout en passant une main dans une couette de cheveux blonds bouclés, mais il ne parvenait pas à quitter ses yeux et sa frimousse en général, parsemée de charmantes tâches de rousseur. Je suis ton gardien, à tout jamais, j'anticiperais chaque tour, mais pour ça il me faudra ton aide.

\- Mon aide ? Sa voix avait perdu tout contrôle de façon inexplicable. Une bourrasque de vent mêlée à la pluie vint frapper la vitre attirant aussi l'attention de Niel. Je ne vois pas comment ...

Niel eut un petit sourire alors que ces doigts s'emmêlaient avec de plus en plus de plaisir dans les anneaux bouclés des cheveux de Candy. Son regard se fixa sur un de ses papillons roses qui tels des menottes empêchaient le volume capillaire magnifique de s'exprimer et le détacha. Candy sursauta.

\- Niel ! Mais !

Il ne parut pas l'entendre, il semblait satisfait de son œuvre et réitéra de l'autre côté. Candy était comme hypnotisée.

\- J'aime mieux comme ça, dit-il la voix plus rauque.

\- Niel mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait mes couettes ?

Il reporta son attention sur le visage contrarié et les émeraudes douées de vie intérieure et qui brillaient d'un feu furieux. Il se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu n'as plus dix ans que je t'ai vu la première fois au Ranch. À ces mots son irritation fut instantanément étouffée par un jet de glace. Il lui caressa la joue, il ne quittait pas ses lèvres et les joues de Candy prirent la même couleur.

\- Niel souffla t-elle, je sais que je n'ai plus dix ans mais c'est une habitude ...

\- Comme d'autres elle devra passer. Il fronça les sourcils et ses mains reprirent vie et commença à lui caresser les cheveux puis l'une d'entre elle alla à la rencontre de sa nuque puis de son cou. Elle se sentit frémir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux il arborait un petit sourire ironique. Elle eut soudain envie de le lui faire disparaître et elle posa sa bouche sur les siennes et ignora l'air courroucé de sa mère supérieure intérieure.

José Cortez raccompagna Julia jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Un chauffeur la reconduisit jusqu'au domaine des Legan. Il était songeur. Julia lui passait le temps mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise, et une seule chose le tracassait. Candy était toujours avec le fils Legan or elle était un moyen et un obstacle d'obtenir un pactole. Inès ferait un très bon mariage si elle épousait Niel Legan et lui et bien ... lui il pourrait se contenter de cette fille ! Il avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Julia qui s'était avec raison contentée de réponses laconiques. Il devait absolument en savoir plus sur cette fille. Il décida de jouer les espions.

Candy laissa Niel se plonger dans la correspondance avec son père et d'autres personnes liées à la bonne marche du domaine et décida d'explorer plus le domaine même si depuis son arrivée elle avait eu le temps de s'imprégner de chaque pièce. Il y avait tout l'étage supérieur réservé aux chambres. L'aile droite réservée aux gens de maison et l'aile gauche attribuée à la famille Legan. Cette propriété avait été acquise par son arrière grand-père du côté paternel, mais Niel ignorait l'histoire de cette attribution. Le domaine exploitait des champs de céréales principalement dont les récoltes bénéficiaient à nourrir le pays. Ces dernières années avaient été terribles puisque le climat avait été peu aidant pour la végétation et le pays souffrait d'une révolte paysanne. La guerre était le premier ennemi des affaires sauf pour les trafiquants et fabriquant d'armes. Niel soupira, le domaine devenait ingérable avec les conflits et le désordre qui en découlait. C'était l'objet de sa lettre pour en informer son père, encore une fois. Il se leva, poussa ses mains au fond des poches et se planta devant la fenêtre du bureau. Un jardin parfaitement entretenu encadrait l'allée toute lisse (qui ressemblait à un tapis posé à même le sol) par laquelle les voitures arrivaient les jours de réception (ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps), des arbres dont certains étaient centenaires d'après son père étaient regroupés à l'écart dans un deuxième jardin, plus sauvage et aux senteurs variées. Là y étaient plantées des espèces rares apportées par son arrière grand-père qui avait marqué le pays par ses voyages également. Il fut transporté un instant dans ce paradis terrestre, se remémorant la douceur de la main de Candy dans la sienne et sa peur de se laisser-aller dans cette vague de romantisme. Il en fut blessé puis avait réfléchi en s'obligeant à la patience et à l'obligation qu'il avait envers elle de lui guérir les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées par le passé.

Candy quand à elle mesurait pour une énième fois la splendeur de la bibliothèque des Legan. Un pan de mur entier était constitué de rayonnage avec des collections de livres épais à la tranche des pages recouverte d'une fine pellicule dorée. Ils étaient tous de la même taille, parfaitement classés. Un tapis épais trônait au milieu de la pièce et invitait à se laisser porter par la torpeur et la lecture. Deux Marquises se faisaient face, le revêtement était presque neuf, peu utilisé et datait d'une autre époque. Des fauteuils confortables et tout simples étaient également disposés efficacement à côté de la bibliothèque ainsi que des guéridons. Tout était pensé pour le confort du lecteur. Une odeur d'ancien prenait l'invité dès son entrée et normalement le captivait, l'enjôlait telle Circé tentant de retenir Ulysse. Elle sourit, parcourut les rayonnages mais ne céda pas à la tentation. Il y avait tellement d'autres pièces à explorer ! Elle décida de chercher une autre issue, une maison comme celle-ci devait bien avoir quelques recoins cachés ! Elle vit une petite porte qui se confondait presque avec le mur et seule une discordance dans le raccord éveilla sa curiosité. Elle finit par trouver le système d'ouverture et s'engagea.

« _Zut quelle idiote ! Il fait noir là-dedans !_ ». Elle rebroussa chemin et décida de prendre quelques bougies dans la pièce qui servait d'entrepôt à tout ce qui pouvait se révéler utile dans une grande maison.

Le majordome O'Connelly se présenta devant le bureau de Niel, le visage fermé. C'était inhabituel que de la main d'œuvre se présente au domaine surtout en ce moment. Niel le fit entré après avoir remis un peu d'ordre sur la surface de bois précieux et son sous main.

\- Et bien c'est plutôt rare que vous vouliez me voir aussi impérieusement dit-il la voix mi figue mi-raisin.

\- Un jeune homme vient de se présenter pour les moissons.

\- D'accord et où est le problème ?

O'Connelly porta sa main à sa moustache à la forme stylée et impeccable. Seul signe distinctif « British » sur sa personne. Ce geste pourtant signifiait qu'il était inquiet.

\- Vous pensez à un coup de ceux qui en veulent à notre exploitation ?

\- Je peux vous parler franchement ?

\- Ne vous gênez pas, vous connaissez la situation bien mieux que moi !

\- Et bien je n'aime pas que Julia soit amie-amie avec ce José Cortez. Je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Il a accepté le fait que Candy ne soit plus là ... Niel fronça les sourcils. Bien entendu dans son plan Julia devait reprendre son poste et cesser de revoir ce beau parleur ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas mettre les choses au clair ?

\- Il a accepté à mon avis monsieur, trop facilement. La personne qui vient pour l'embauche peut être une sorte d'espion, pour vérifier les dires de Julia, en gros vérifier la présence de miss Candy.

Les joues de Niel rosirent un peu tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Évidemment la promesse d'argent de sa mère et de sa sœur n'avait pas été occultée, José Cortez devait continuer à y penser ! Il fallait à tout prix sortir de ce piège.

\- Bien, j'ai reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Nous allons partir avec le strict minimum de toute façon ici il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire avec toutes ces révoltes, c'est une catastrophe. Je veux cependant que vous ne couriez aucun danger ... ni les autres domestiques, vous me suivez ?

\- Oui monsieur. Vous voulez que nous venions avec vous ?

\- Mon père risque de m'en vouloir d'abandonner le domaine ... mais (il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux accentuant l'érection de sa mèche rebelle) quoi faire d'autre ? C'est impossible de faire des affaires dans ces conditions.

\- Je comprends monsieur.

Ils se turent quelques instants. Niel songeait que s'il abandonnait ce fleuron familiale de leur exploitation paysanne il passerait pour un faible aux yeux de la gent féminine de sa famille « _Et alors ? Elles t'impressionnent ces pimbêches qui ne savent que dépenser l'argent qu'elles ne gagnent pas elles-mêmes ?_ »

\- Bien ! Alors nous allons faire nos valises et nous partirons cette nuit. Vous nous conduirez à la gare le plus discrètement possible cela va de soi.

\- Si je peux encore me permettre ... mais miss Candy est très reconnaissable !

\- Elle acceptera de se « déguiser » dit-il en appuyant avec ses doigts en guise de guillemets. Ceux qui veulent se joindre à nous sont acceptés, je ne veux faire courir aucun risque !

\- Monsieur sait que je n'ai personne ... je resterai. Pour Julia ... que faisons-nous ?

\- Ah ... j'avais oublié ...

\- Je suggère de ne rien lui dire, d'être le plus discret possible. Vous serez hors de danger une fois la frontière passée.

\- Hum ... faut l'espérer.

\- Nous ferons tout pour monsieur.

Candy avança prudemment, les sens en alerte. Elle tomba bientôt sur une petite pièce fourre-tout. L'humidité et le moisi emplissaient ses narines peu habituées à se relent d'odeurs spéciales. « Qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici ? ». Elle souffla et décida que cette petite expédition se révélait complètement inutile. Elle amorça un demi-tour et cri mourut étouffé dans sa gorge. Il y avait quelqu'un ! Elle jeta sa bougie et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle traversa le salon comme une fusée et se précipita dans le bureau de Niel, complètement essoufflée.

Le majordome et Niel la regardèrent amusés de prime abord. L'air lui manquait et son corps encore marqué par la peur avait des difficultés à retrouver ses fonctions normales. Niel s'avança alors vers elle.

\- Et bien ... te voilà dans un drôle d'état !

Il avait évidemment remarqué les quelques traces de poussière, et ses cheveux emmêlés. « _Même comme ça elle est magnifique, un jour tu seras à moi !_ ».

\- Je ... (les émeraudes décidèrent de plonger dans le caramel), il y a quelqu'un en bas !

\- En bas ? Il ne parvenait pas à se détourner de l'emprise des joyaux. Son cerveau prit un certain temps à analyser les paroles.

\- En bas où mademoiselle ? Deux secondes ... il quitta la pièce précipitamment.

\- Je ... je m'ennuyais voilà alors ... elle balaya de sa robe quelques poussières tout en cherchant ses mots. Alors j'ai voulu explorer ce qu'il y a derrière la petite porte qu'il y a dans le salon. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Aussitôt les boucles blondes accompagnèrent dans un mouvement gracieux ce mouvement tout bête.

O'Connelly n'était pas un perdreau du mois. Il vérifia que rien dans la pièce n'avait bougé, puis il scruta le sol. « _**S'il est sorti le sol sera marqué ...**_ » il décela les traces laissées par Candy. « Vive la terre battue » se dit-il tout en prenant une lampe à pétrole dans la réserve. Il l'alluma et à son tour entra dans le souterrain. Il marcha prudemment et maugréa lorsqu'il repéra la couverture et la bougie éteinte. Il fit demi-tour et l'aperçut. « _ **À nous deux qui que tu sois tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis champion de Boxe !**_ »

\- Candy, la prochaine fois que tu décides quelque chose est-ce que tu peux m'en avertir ? Il était furieux.

\- Je m'ennuyais ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas du aller fouiner ... je l'avoue et alors ?

\- Alors ? Il l'attira à lui, son souffle était court. Candy se sentit comme sur un plongeoir. L'envie et la crainte de quelque chose étaient en face à face dans l'arène de son esprit. Petite voix se fit remarquer en investissant l'espace de sa conscience par « _Embrasse-moi s'il te plait_ ! »

Dans la tête de Niel, l'état d'esprit n'était guère différent. Cette bouche si gourmande, ce visage adorable, ces tâches de rousseur sexy, ses boucles blondes dans lesquelles il avait envie de plonger sa tête toute entière à l'intérieur, respirer son odeur sucrée. N'y résistant plus, sa bouche se posa comme deux ailes de papillon sur celle qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Candy ferma les yeux s'abandonnant au voyage des sens. Les bras de Niel se firent plus présents en la plaquant contre son corps d'éphèbe tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Leurs souffles s'étaient accélérés, leurs langues s'exploraient, se découvraient. Niel avait un petit goût d'alcool sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom, quand à Candy elle était sucrée, un goût de fruit incrusté dans ses papilles, « _Mon Dieu elle a un goût délicieux !_ » songea Niel qui s'obligea à descendre de son nuage de délices.

\- Candy fit-il doucement, s'obligeant à mettre de la fermeté dans sa voix altérée par son souffle, Candy tu m'as fais très peur ! Il fronça les sourcils réalisant (mais trop tard) que la main de la jeune femme pouvait se révéler très leste. Remarquant son changement d'humeur, elle sourit et fit la moue.

\- Merci Niel se contentât-elle, laconique.

\- Merci ?

\- Oui ... personne ne m'a jamais embrassée comme ça ! Susurra t-elle rouge comme une tomate. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un feu inconnu quand à son propre corps et bien elle ne le reconnaissait plus !

\- Je ... depuis que tu m'as relevé, juste après mon accident ... j'ai envie d'embrasser cette bouche-là et ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres encore gonflées de désir.

\- Niel ! Je ... j'avoue que j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi ... Elle fronça les sourcils, et son corps amorça un mouvement de recul, incompréhensible et soudain aux yeux de Niel.

\- Je t'ai promis que je te protègerais. Je ... à nouveau il se passa la main dans les cheveux et Candy eut envie que ces mains-là se posent dans sa chevelure à elle, prennent ses boucles et jouent avec. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive nom d'une pipe en bois ? C'est immoral ! Les garçons ont TOUS des idées inavouables nous concernant !_ ». La mère supérieure montrait toute sa désapprobation mais petite voix quand à elle, s'éclatait manifestement. Candy nous allons partir. Il ne faut pas traîner. Les Cortez ne veulent pas laisser échapper le pactole qu'ont promis ma mère et ma sœur, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- Et où allons-nous ?

\- À Los Angeles.

\- Oh ...

\- Oui j'y ai une maison, il lui prit les mains à nouveau. Je vais te protéger, nous protéger, je vais prendre deux gardes du corps.

\- Niel ... les Cortez ... ils vont bien s'en ficher de nous dans quelques temps, non ?

\- Je ne pense pas non. Ils sont réputés pour être tenaces.

\- Tu crois qu'à Los Angeles, nous serons en sécurité ?

\- Je ferais tout pour. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux marron paraissaient voir au-delà des immenses vitres qui occupaient deux murs entiers de la pièce. « _Je l'emmènerais bien au Ranch ... mais elle doit y avoir de nombreux mauvais souvenirs ... surtout me concernant ... pourtant elle a progressé ! Elle vient de se livrer en partie à moi !_ »

Des silhouettes s'écartaient et se rapprochaient dans un ballet d'ombres chinoises sur les murs de la petite pièce. O'Connelly envoya un crochet bien placé qui envoya enfin le récalcitrant dans les étagères grossières qui se désintégrèrent sous le choc, faisant chuter des papiers et autres livres poussiéreux.

\- Maintenant je vais savoir qui tu es ! Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, reprit de l'autre main la lampe à pétrole et le tira vers la lumière.

Tout le monde fut d'accord pour reconnaître l'inconnu comme travaillant chez les Cortez. O'Connelly entreprit un interrogatoire en règle. Maria n'était pas loin de le seconder pour le faire parler plus vite en lui proposant des plats épicés et relevés au maximum.

\- Alors ? Qui êtes-vous ? « _**Ça fait combien de fois que je pose cette question ?**_ »

L'homme avait le visage marqué par les coups dévastateurs d'O'Connelly mais pas que. La poussière et la crasse couvraient son corps et dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Il remua et jaugea le majordome qui avait une droite du tonnerre. Il se mit à réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre d'une décision.

« Clac » Fit la valise de Candy. Elle se sentait depuis qu'elle était sur le départ d'une humeur étrange. Ce baiser venait de la marquer au fer rouge. Ce moment avait été si voluptueux ! Si doux ! Et si impérieux de la part de Niel Legan ! Elle rougit à cette idée qu'elle avait obéie à son désir. Elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit à la surface impeccable. « _J'ai adoré sa façon d'embrasser ... et Terry ?_ » Petite voix marqua sa désapprobation pour ce souci de comparaison. « _Pfff rien à voir ... !_ ». C'était vrai, « rien à voir ». Le baiser de Terry avait été impérieux, soudain et sur le coup tellement impromptu que son corps, enfin sa main avait dégainée plus vite que son ombre. « _Pourtant là avec Niel s'était la même chose !_ » Beugla la mère supérieure. Non ça n'avait pas été la même chose. Terry avait été un ami, agaçant par moment, moqueur et puis elle en était tombée amoureuse mais pas de la _même façon_ qu'avec Niel. Pourquoi Niel lui faisait un tel effet ? Elle fronça les sourcils, les émeraudes fixées sur le lustre épuré de sa chambre. « _Je devrais le détester ... j'aurais du le gifler quand il m'a embrassée et au lieu de cela je lui ai répondu comme si mon corps m'échappait ! POURQUOI ?_ », Petite voix se mit à chuchoter que la raison était l'amour !

Niel passa la prendre dans sa chambre et dans un silence religieux regagnèrent le salon. O'Connelly avait passé sa casquette de chauffeur mais n'arrivait pas à se départir d'une expression préoccupée. Lorsqu'il vit Niel il s'approcha et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Niel fit un signe de tête affirmatif et se tourna vers Candy.

\- Il faut que tu couvres tes cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. La région est peu sûre, si ça se trouve les Cortez ont mis plusieurs bandits sur ta piste. Il se saisit du voile qu'avait en sa possession O'Connelly et le lui tendit.

\- Je n'ai jamais porté ça grommela t-elle.

\- Maria !

\- James vous m'avez appelée ? Maria apparut quelque peu énervée. Elle détestait que tout ne s'enchaîne pas comme dans un mécanisme bien huilé et entretenu.

\- Aidez miss Candy a porté ce fichu tissu ! S'il-vous plait !

Maria sourit et obtempéra. Bientôt l'imposante chevelure se trouva emprisonnée sous le tissu soyeux. Elle fixa son regard expert sur toutes les imperfections qui pouvaient se terrer et hocha la tête, satisfaite.

\- Mademoiselle devrait en porter plus souvent, vous êtes magnifique.

\- Oui mais même chauve elle le serait aussi Maria, souligna Niel admiratif.

\- Hum ... merci fit Candy mais là vous me gênez.

Les bagages s'empilèrent tel un jeu précurseur du célèbre « Tétris » dans la voiture dépourvue d'option tel un coffre aménagé et pratique et enfin elle prit la route. O'Connelly tout en conduisant repassait en revu ce qu'il avait pu louper et enclenchant la vérification de sa Check-List mentale.

À l'arrière Niel et Candy gardait le silence chacun étant plongé dans des pensées différentes. Niel se demandait surtout quelle serait la réaction de Candy s'il la conduisait au Ranch ? Là-bas elle serait protégée, (surtout de sa sœur et de sa mère qui depuis l'invitation de la grand'tante de lui tenir compagnie à Chicago, rechignaient d'y retourner). Il savait aussi qu'elle y avait été très malheureuse, surtout à cause de lui. « _Mon vieux il va falloir réparer le mal que tu lui as fais !_ », étrangement un petit sourire apparut. « _Elle a commencé à accepter le traitement, le baiser de toute à l'heure en est la preuve, son corps, son cœur, tout a répondu ! Tu l'as bien senti non ?_ » et ses sens tentèrent de retrouver l'essence de son tout récent plaisir.

Pour Candy s'était différent. Elle s'inquiétait de son attirance toute nouvelle pour ce garçon, pour lequel il y a encore quelques semaines elle n'avait aucun doute pour ses sentiments : elle le détestait cordialement lui et toute sa famille. Il y avait aussi les Cortez dont elle n'avait entendu parler mais que de nom. C'était à priori des gens peu fréquentables et attirés exclusivement par le pouvoir que donne l'argent. Qu'avait donc promis Élisa à José Cortez pour lui pourrir une nouvelle fois la vie ?. Ce qui rejoignait directement ses appréhensions. Elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse avec Niel ! Toujours à se demander quand l'épée de Damoclès allait se détacher pour tomber sur eux deux ! En plus Niel serait lui aussi prit pour cible et ça ... son cœur bizarrement ne le supportait pas.

La nuit prenait à présent possession des lieux et la gare apparut enfin, auréolée de la lumière des lanternes tout justes allumées. Les bagages furent descendus puis O'Connelly prit congé tout en exhortant Niel de recourir à l'aide paternelle. Niel acquiesça et se fit la promesse de relater à son père la dernière méchanceté de sa sœur. « _Et pendant que j'y suis je préviendrais l'oncle William aussi, oui c'est ça ! Il est temps d'envoyer ma sœur loin de moi et de ma future femme ... là mon vieux tu mets peut-être la charrue avant les bœufs_ ».

Un train arriva enveloppé dans un nuage de vapeur sur l'unique rail que comptait la gare. Quelqu'un les aida à porter leurs valises puis ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine première classe qui faisait couchette. Niel prit au vol le désarroi qui semblait investir l'attitude de Candy.

\- Pourquoi avoir prit un compartiment couchette ? Je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir !

\- Tu devrais. Le voyage va être long et j'en sais quelque chose pour l'avoir fait d'une traite en voiture il y a maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine !

\- Au fait ... elle glissa un drôle de regard dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce que ... c'était à propos de moi ce voyage ?

« _Oui ma-petite-Candy mais je me suis juré d'être muet comme une tombe_ ». Il lui retourna un regard moqueur.

\- Tout à fait !

\- Et tu es allé voir quelqu'un ? Une femme ?

« _Serais-tu jalouse ? Intéressant !_ ».

\- Non, son sourire se fit enjôleur, attirant comme un phare au milieu d'une mer déchainée. La petite voix intérieure gloussa, elle voulait regoûter à ce fruit au goût de pomme du jardin d'Éden. Il lâcha un soupir discret puis comme s'il faisait la leçon à un enfant récalcitrant pour enregistrer sa leçon, répétât tout en prenant le soin de bien articuler. Je t'aime toi, toi seule Candy. Elle le fixait sans ciller, son visage avait prit le masque d'une tristesse palpable.

\- Niel ... ce baiser était une erreur. Tu vas être malheureux avec moi et en plus ça risque de mal finir.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Il se concentra encore plus sur elle et entrevit alors la peur. Pourquoi la peur ? À cause de ses monstrueux Cortez ? Il allait tout faire pour en venir à bout, foi de Legan !

\- Anthony est mort ... son visage devint alors blanc comme le marbre le plus précieux, puis il y a eu Terry ... devant la mine courroucé de son compagnon de voyage elle se reprit très vite, Terry qui a sacrifié sa carrière pour Susanne ... non Niel ce n'est pas une bonne chose que nous entamions une relation ... (elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palais), il va t'arriver quelque chose et ça ... je ne peux pas l'accepter !

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas Anthony, ni Terry. Il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de sa résistance. « _Elle résiste parce qu'elle a peur et tu sais très bien de qui !_ ». Il souffla. Tu as peur par rapport à ma sœur.

\- Non !

\- Si je le sais, forcément. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'oncle William, mon père et moi sommes tes alliés, sans oublier Archibald et Annie. Je réfléchis à mon tour à un plan pour nous en débarrasser.

\- NIEL !

\- Cesse d'être trop bonne envers les gens, notamment envers ma sœur. Son visage se ferma soudain. Il paraissait mécontent et Candy baissa les yeux. Niel lui continuait, sa voix était à la limite de l'exaspération. Candy ... il leva les yeux au ciel, tu es ... tu crois que les gens sont comme toi ... qu'ils agissent parce qu'ils le veulent, pour le bien, sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour ... c'est faux ! Ok c'est ça qui m'a touché, tu as été adorable et tu m'as complètement surpris.

\- Surpris ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude quand je fais des méchancetés à quelqu'un que ce quelqu'un me sorte d'un mauvais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis un garçon tu m'as ... complètement troublé, touché et je suis tombé dingue amoureux de toi.

Candy était toute rouge ce qui faisait encore plus briller ses yeux. Niel était si touchant et si troublant !

\- Je ne le mérite pas, souffla t-elle.

\- Oh que si, il s'assit alors à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il se tût pendant un long moment, le nez dans ses boucles. Bientôt elle sentit sa bouche parcourir sa joue.

\- Niel fit-elle la voix moins claire. Je ... Ses dents se posèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, son visage était inquiet.

\- Je quoi ? Souffla t-il doucement, il était amusé. Maintenant il parcourait son visage de petits baisers. Sans crier gare elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Niel ne se déroba pas et bientôt leurs souffles respectifs s'entremêlèrent. Lorsque le contact fut rompu ils se regardèrent avec un certain feu dans les yeux. _« Qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis folle ou quoi ? J'ai embrassé Niel Legan !_ » et la petite voix intervint devant cet acte que la mère supérieure jugeait complètement déplacé « _Et tu as diablement aimé ça, il embrasse comme un Dieu ! »_. Niel fut tenté de recommencer mais se contenta de sourire. En lui tout bouillonnait. L'espion des Cortez, le danger permanent de sa sœur sur son couple, et sur Candy, il se sentit comme investit d'une mission : la protéger à tout prix de sa propre famille. Il ferma les yeux afin de se recentrer. « _Élisa prend garde, désormais je suis dans le camp ennemi, je vais te mettre hors d'état de nuire_ ».

Son espion fut déposé sans ménagement devant chez lui. José Cortez entra en fureur. Quand il reprit enfin son calme, soit le lendemain il se décida à appeler Élisa Legan pour l'informer que Niel et Candy avaient quitté les lieux.

\- Et pour aller où ?

\- D'après mes informations ils sont retournés aux États-Unis, Los Angeles.

\- Et comment vous le savez ?

\- Je suis puissant au Mexique miss Legan, j'ai mes sources.

\- Merci, cependant votre puissance est limitée puisque vous n'avez pas réussi à nous débarrasser de cette fille, fit la voix acide. Une voix souffla quelque chose à Élisa. Je vous enverrai mille dollars pour votre engagement.

José Cortez regarda longuement l'appareil et quelqu'un entra pour lui dire que Julia Sandro était là. Il sourit en entendant que son jouet du moment était arrivé.

Élisa et sa mère étaient furieuses, tout était à recommencer ! Candy devait sortir de leurs vies et pour ça elles se jurèrent de mettre le paquet. Dans un mois, Archibald et Annie allaient proclamer leurs fiançailles, une occasion pour des retrouvailles, une occasion pour enfin se débarrasser de leur pire ennemie.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Candy s'assoupit dans les bras chaud de Niel. Celui-ci fut incapable de fermer l'œil à son tour, hypnotisé par son sommeil réparateur. Un instant son esprit s'égara dans son domaine, en proie à l'inquiétude. Les Cortez l'empêchait de savourer cet instant après lequel il avait tant espéré. Sa sœur allait lui payer cher ses tourments. Les boucles libérées de leur ruban vinrent un court instant lui chatouiller le nez. Il sourit et doucement repoussa la geôlière de son cœur. Il lui fallait réfléchir au moyen de se débarrasser de sa sœur. Son père pourrait l'aider, Albert aussi, les amis de Candy soient Archibald et Annie très certainement, maintenant il savait que sa mère serait déchirée par ses sentiments, son regard caramel s'assombrit, elle détestait Candy depuis toujours, certainement à cause de son naturel, de sa spontanéité, par son tempérament désintéressé. Quant à la grand'tante qu'il appelait dans son dos « la vioque » elle obéirait en bon toutou qu'elle était à sa mère et à sa sœur, du coup elle était automatiquement rangée dans les ennemies. Il soupira. Candy et lui avaient quand même pas mal d'alliés mais il savait que sa sœur ne baisserait pas les armes, à moins qu'à son tour elle tombe amoureuse ... et soit tellement accaparée par ses sentiments qu'elle mette de côté sa jalousie mais Niel soupira (et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Candy à présent complètement dans les bras de Morphée), elle n'aimerait jamais aucun homme. Le train s'ébroua à l'arrivée en gare. Los Angeles allait être la prochaine ... il glissa un regard vers Candy et décida de piquer à son tour un petit round de sommeil récupérateur.

Il faisait jour mais maussade lorsque le compartiment accueilli le contrôleur. Doucement il se dirigea vers Niel pour le réveiller. Niel le remercia puis réveilla Candy qui eut des difficultés à rassembler ses esprits. Tous les évènements se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- À Los Angeles, nous sommes arrivés. Je t'avais promis un mois au Mexique pour que tu m'aimes, je m'aperçois que je n'aurais pas tenu ma promesse.

\- Oh Niel, tu as réussi et tu le sais bien. Le visage de Candy fut traversé par une ombre de tristesse. J'ai peur concéda t-elle à avouer.

\- Je sais fit Niel. Il l'obligea à se lever et à quitter sa position douillette. Ils quittèrent le wagon légèrement chancelant.

Les rues étaient animées de quelques voitures, de charrettes et de personnes allant à leur travail. Il était 8 h 25 en ce 28 Août. Le voyage avait duré plus de douze heures et leurs muscles, leur corps, tout était ankylosé. Niel lui prit la main et de l'autre héla un taxi.

C'était encore une demeure somptueuse ce qui n'enchanta guère Candy bizarrement. Aussitôt un homme de l'âge de O'Connelly vint à leur rencontre. Niel donna ses instructions puis à nouveau prit Candy par la main et la guida dans l'étage supérieur qui comptait de nombreuses chambres avec salle de bain attenantes. Le sol était protégé par un tapis épais, des lustres modernes étaient régulièrement espacés, le tout dans une propreté irréprochable.

\- Je vais me perdre souffla Candy, son intonation était des plus admirative.

\- Non, répondit Niel en riant. Maintenant venons-en au fait. Désires-tu ... (le caramel enveloppa alors dans un doux écrin les émeraudes brillantes), faire chambre à part, ou commune ?

\- Niel ! Candy se métamorphosa en fraise géante. Il éclata de rire.

\- C'était une blague. Candy le fixait manifestement fâchée. C'était une blague ... même si du fait que j'ai payé pour t'avoir tout le mois, tu devrais m'obéir !

\- Niel je ... mais ... son cœur se sentit prisonnier, englué dans un caramel des plus collant. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là !

Niel l'enveloppa du regard, « _Je suis un insecte prit dans la toile_! » Fit une voix dans sa tête alarmée. La contrariété passa sur lui puis, comme un certain remords lui succéda.

\- Je regrette. Pardon. Maintenant son visage contrit donna du regret à Candy.

\- Je ... c'est trop tôt Niel, je ... je suis attirée par toi et tu le sais mais ... laisse-moi le temps tu veux bien ? Elle scruta les yeux chauds, ce regard qui la mettait sans dessus dessous alors qu'il y a encore quelques années elle l'aurait trouvé quelconque.

Il promena alors son index sur sa joue, songeur. Le cœur de Candy soupira.

\- Je te laisserais le temps que tu voudras, mais tu me rends très malheureux en attendant. Son air triste lui fendit le cœur. Il reprit alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose « Je suppose que c'est le prix que j'ai à payer pour le mal que je t'ai fait ». Puis sans crier gare lui ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et l'invita à poser ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Niel avait disparu.

Il posa ses propres affaires dans sa chambre. Elle était immense, un lit deux places, un bureau, une petite bibliothèque, et deux fenêtres donnant chacune sur un jardin parfaitement entretenu. La villa était un peu en dehors de la cité ce qui mettait ces habitants à l'abri de toutes agressions sonores. Il mit moins de dix minutes à ranger ses affaires et espéra que le reste de ses effets personnels et ceux de Candy suivraient grâce aux bons soins de O'Connelly. Élisa constituait un problème. Il devait par conséquent l'éliminer, mais c'était moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait car elle n'aimait personne, même prise sur le fait d'un mensonge flagrant elle n'avait risqué aucune punition, il soupira.

« _Déjà avouer la vérité, avouer que Candy est innocente, c'est primordiale_ ». Il saisit un bloc de papier à lettres, enveloppes, et commença son travail d'écriture qu'il destinait à son père, à l'oncle William, à la grand'tante Elroy (même si en son fort intérieur il savait que c'était peut-être pour rien).

Candy rangea ses affaires très rapidement. Des placards et une commode meublaient sa chambre, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et deux fauteuils. Un bureau y était également disposé, devant une fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée de la villa. « _Qui aurait dit qu'un jour je visiterais deux villas magnifiques des Legan ?_ ». Ses joues rosirent et augmentèrent en température lorsque son esprit s'arrêta sur Niel. Elle l'avait _elle_ embrassé. Elle avait adoré. « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! » Gronda la mère supérieure intérieure qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la séparation d'avec Terry. - Terry, se murmura t-elle pour elle-même, il me paraît si loin ! Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle faisait un effort de concentration pour se rappeler ses traits, son visage et pour finir, sa voix. Elle ferma les yeux mais quelqu'un au fond d'elle lui faisait un mauvais tour : c'était Niel et ses yeux chauds qui l'envahissait. Elle décida alors de se changer les idées.

Niel avait fini sa correspondance et descendit. Il vit alors Candy donner un coup de main aux domestiques. Il appela le majordome, Sir Olson John et lui remit ses lettres puis d'un pas décidé, rejoignit les cuisines. Candy le voyant s'arrêta net alors qu'elle était en plein travail d'épluchage.

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite, gronda Niel, calme en apparence.

Candy reposa son couteau et le légume doucement et quitta sa chaise.

\- Excusez-moi souffla t-elle dans la direction d'une femme au visage marqué par des rides profondes.

Niel la scruta, lèvres pincées, cherchant à contenir sa colère.

Il la prit par le bras et la conduisit dans le fumoir, jouxtant le salon. Candy se sentit alors comme à dix ans devant madame Legan, son cœur s'emballait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Sa voix tentait de faire oublier le fait qu'il était énervé.

\- Je ... je n'avais rien à faire ... j'ai trouvé que de les aider ... ça ne pouvait pas être mal !

Soupir.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu à mal, mais en tant que fille de bonne famille tu te dois de rester à ta place.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille de bonne famille. J'ai été adoptée ! Niel ... je comprends quelque part que tu sois furieux mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Je me rends compte que ça m'est difficile. Laisse-moi alors travailler ...

\- Non.

\- Niel ! Je suis infirmière, j'ai toujours travaillé ... je ne supporte pas d'être entretenue ! Elle sentit que les griefs de Niel à son égard s'amoindrissaient.

\- Tu ne peux pas travailler. Ton rang te l'interdit.

\- Mon rang ? J'en ai rien à faire de mon rang ! Je veux travailler, et puis quoi encore ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu m'achètes tout ce que j'ai envie sans le moindre effort. Niel s'approcha d'elle, et sans crier gare l'attira à lui. Niel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La ligne de sa mâchoire indiquait qu'il était encore furieux, mais qu'il faisait face à une dualité intérieure féroce.

\- J'ai très envie de prendre cette bouche et de lui donner une bonne leçon. Un étrange sourire enfin se dessina.

\- Et pourquoi pas s'entendit-elle dire.

\- Je vais te prendre au mot ... fit-il doucement.

\- Mais ça ne règlera pas notre problème.

\- Tu veux vraiment te rendre utile ? Travailler ?

\- Oui Niel. J'en ai été privée, à cause de tu sais qui ... j'aimerais vraiment ... et pourquoi pas ici ? Rester ici toujours.

\- Je le voudrais bien également mais mon père doit se mettre au repos.

\- Et ?

\- Je vais reprendre sa suite au Ranch. L'avantage c'est que l'orphelinat Pony n'est pas loin.

Les yeux de Candy se voilèrent soudain. Le Ranch. Ces deux mots venaient de lui rappeler une myriade de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu ... vas accepter ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Candy ... il fronça les sourcils devant son visage défait. Candy il ne t'arrivera plus rien de mal au Ranch.

Elle renifla tandis qu'une larme s'échappa d'une des digues.

\- Je le sais.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Je te le promets. Je cherche un moyen d'éliminer le problème numéro un de notre couple et je vais y arriver.

\- Élisa ?

\- Oui Élisa. Son visage reprit sa dureté. Maintenant je veux que tu me promettes une chose dit-il doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu gardes une certaine distance avec mes domestiques. Elle allait à nouveau se défendre mais il mit son index sur ses lèvres avec douceur. Ils sont là pour te servir tu comprends ? Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude mais il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Après pour reprendre ton travail et bien je suis pour.

\- Tu veux bien ? Puis son visage s'assombrit en songeant que Niel partirait pour prendre la suite de son père au Ranch. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis cessa presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle constata que Niel était comme hypnotisé par sa bouche. En fin de compte ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ou alors de façon temporaire ... puisque tu vas devoir retourner au Ranch.

\- Tu as tout compris. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis se détacha d'elle. Candy mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits.

« _Oui je vais reprendre la suite de mon père, et ça m'angoisse terriblement si tu savais !_ ». Niel s'assit songeur, beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête mais elles étaient parasitées par une sorte d'aiguillon empoisonné qu'il connaissait très bien. « _Je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer tant que ma sœur restera un danger ... pourvu que l'oncle William et mon père puissent faire quelque chose ..._ ». Il regarda dehors et vit que les nuages levaient le camp, laissant place libre au soleil.

Candy était partie dans le jardin entretenu impeccablement. Elle avait trouvé une gabardine pour se protéger d'un vent frais et admirait les bosquets tous parfaitement taillés. Des petits chemins partaient tels des rames de chandelier sur les côtés, elle s'engagea dans l'un d'eux. Des branches fournies en feuilles couvraient les allées comme des parasols végétales, le soleil parvenait difficilement à en traverser le maillage dense pour certains. Le vent parvint à s'engouffrer et vint déplacer ses boucles. Un banc avait été mis là et elle décida de s'y asseoir pour profiter du moment. Elle constata au bout d'un moment qu'un plan d'eau s'étirait plus loin dans le tableau bucolique. Un bruit de pas la fit se retourner.

\- Je te cherchais. Pour le déjeuner et aussi pour te proposer de sortir cette après-midi.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Nous allons refaire notre garde-robe puisque la plupart de nos vêtements sont restés au Mexique ... même si normalement mon majordome doit nous faire parvenir nos malles, nous allons devoir combler ce qui nous manque.

Candy baissa la tête, gênée.

\- Je ne veux pas être une charge. Laisse-moi trouver un emploi, je paierais ... Devant l'air contrarié de Niel, elle se dépêcha d'enchaîner : Je ne veux pas que ta famille dise que je profite de ...

\- Elles n'ont pas intérêt, dit-il d'un ton grinçant.

\- Elles n'ont peut-être pas intérêt, mais elles le diront quand même dans notre dos.

\- Candy ... il s'approcha et tendrement dégagea son visage obstrué par deux, trois boucles, je ne les laisserais plus jamais dire ça.

\- Si nous sortons, j'irais déposer mes demandes dans les hôpitaux de la ville.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demandais comment tu iras travailler ...

\- En vélo ! « _Bien sûr en vélo ! Voilà la solution !_ ». Devant sa suggestion il ricana, très intéressé, à moins que ce soit une lueur ironique qui irradiait dans ses prunelles.

\- Tu n'y songes pas ?

\- Si ! Comment veux-tu que ...

\- Je refuse. Tu peux te faire renverser, tu peux avoir un accident ... je refuse.

\- Niel ! Alors j'irais à pieds !

\- Ça aussi je refuse !

\- Tu ne veux pas que je travaille fit-elle la voix tremblante, pourtant ...

\- Je détacherais quelqu'un pour t'emmener.

\- Je ne veux pas être une charge je te l'ai dit. Il ne m'arrivera rien ...

\- Cortez ne semble plus être un danger mais ... je me méfie des « amis » de ma mère et de ma sœur, qui avant étaient d'ailleurs les miens. Il se tût soudain songeur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Candy, magnifiques.

\- Niel ... tu ne peux pas avoir continuellement peur pour moi. Je sais me défendre ! Je sais que tu le sais. Niel la fixait, lèvres pincées.

\- Oui je le sais, mais ça aussi ça ne se reproduira plus. J'ai décidé d'apprendre à me battre, c'est moi qui dois te défendre et non le contraire.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es ... souffla t-elle puis s'entendant son visage devint cramoisi, honteuse. « _Non tu n'as pas dis ÇA !_ » Cria la mère supérieure en sortant du confessionnal de sa bienséance.

Niel était interloqué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses cheveux s'agitèrent sous l'assaut du vent le rendant plus juvénile qu'il n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Je ... je me suis laissée emportée par l'émotion, parvint-elle à dire sans balbutier.

\- Répète-moi ce que tu as dit, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, répétât-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es ... murmura t-elle, ses yeux scotchés aux siens.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ne se déroba pas. Son ventre avait ouvert la serre aux papillons, des courants de félicité la parcouraient, _« Oh je ne voudrais que ça ne cesse jamais !_ ». Les bras de Niel se firent moins forts, et elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux emmêlés et jouer avec. Quand le contact se fit moins fort, elle n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête se trouvait parfaitement bien sur le torse du jeune homme.

Une minute ou deux passa, seul le vent se faisait remarquer en passant dans le feuillage des arbres.

« _Depuis quand un simple baiser me fait-il autant d'effets ?_ », depuis qu'il était amoureux dingue de Candy toutes ses émotions étaient amplifiées, et pourtant il avait collectionné les aventures. C'était si facile puisqu'il suffisait qu'il ouvre son portefeuille pour qu'elles tombent comme des mouches. Son cœur commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Il prit conscience que leurs émotions étaient entremêlées et que Candy était tout aussi troublée que lui.

En face de lui, l'arbre dont il avait oublié le pédigrée s'agita et l'image fugace du grand chêne du Collège Royal de St-Paul le traversa. Le Collège ... à cette époque Candy l'indifférait, elle était celle qu'il détestait de par ses origines des plus modestes accédait au même rang que lui. Il baissa les yeux et parcouru ce visage qu'il voulait de toutes ses forces imprimer dans son esprit. Chaque tâche de rousseur qui tapissaient avec délicatesse ses joues, son petit nez ... il voulait en apprendre par cœur l'emplacement. Cette bouche si rieuse, ses lèvres si rose, si gourmandes et espiègles, hum ... il voulait à nouveau la reprendre, et puis enfin ses yeux si profonds, si révélateurs des émotions par lesquelles elle passait. « _Pourquoi je suis passé à côté d'une telle fille ? Dès qu'elle a mit les pieds au Ranch j'aurais dû tomber direct amoureux !_ ». Il songea que Terry avait bien failli lui souffler sous le nez.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que j'ai été un idiot.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu es adorable et Terry l'avait bien compris. Il plongea son regard ardent dans les siens, elle se sentit se consumer et son visage se sentit pénétré d'une chaleur intense. Le vent chercha alors à s'immiscer entre eux deux mais échoua. Je regrette profondément de t'avoir jeté un seau d'eau froide, d'avoir ri de ton désarroi, de t'être moqué de toi. Tu es la fille la plus adorable que j'ai rencontré et par ma bêtise j'ai failli passer à côté d'un ange.

Cette déclaration car s'en était une, la ravie. Elle était comme hypnotisé par ce garçon qu'auparavant elle aurait fuit de toutes ses jambes.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous rentrions car Susie, la cuisinière, va être furieuse. Ensuite nous irons en ville, et nous passerons dans les hôpitaux !

\- Merci.

Le repas fut un délice. Susie était un vrai cordon-bleu, les domestiques firent leur service avec entrain, Candy sentait que l'ambiance était à la détente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que lorsque la famille était réunie cela était moins le cas. Niel remarqua son changement d'humeur.

\- Et bien à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que ta mère et ta sœur, toi aussi par le passé, les domestiques devaient être plus ... nerveux.

\- C'est exact. Ce sera désormais différent, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on brusque les gens, et je remarque également qu'ils travaillent beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils ne sont pas continuellement sous pression.

\- Tout à fait.

\- J'ai hâte fit-il alors qu'ils allaient attaquer une délicieuse tarte aux fraises, j'ai hâte de faire un tour à la maison de Pony.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je veux voir cette femme extraordinaire, je veux voir les gens qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es.

Candy baissa la tête sous le compliment et se rabroua d'être dans un état pareil.

\- Je ... j'ai été élevée dans le respect, j'ai appris à ne pas juger l'autre selon ses origines sociales.

\- J'ai été élevé à l'inverse de toi. Il se rembrunit, un voile de colère et de tristesse se renvoyaient la balle. Je veux les connaître et ça sera chose faite dès que je serais au Ranch. Un petit pincement naquis vers son plexus solaire, le Ranch ... comment Candy allait-elle accepter d'y retourner ?

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non Candy tu n'as rien dis de mal. Il soupira. Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

\- Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Elle reposa les couverts, la part de tarte délicieuse avait été engloutie en un rien de temps.

\- Je m'inquiète du fait de ta réaction lorsque tu vas venir avec moi au Ranch.

À ces mots elle se sentit pâlir.

Le Ranch était à lui seul l'antre de ses pires cauchemars.

Juin 1908 : Candy a dix ans et l'aube se lève lorsque son cœur se serre alors que la carriole l'emmène loin de la maison de Pony. Elle se sent prête à affronter son avenir, à entrer dans cette famille qui a eu la bonté d'âme de l'adopter. La tête du monsieur qui conduit l'attelage lui est passée inaperçue, et pourtant ... quelque part elle avait été prévenue qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le pire des endroits. Le père adoptif de Tom avait paru, comment déjà ? Fâché ? Impuissant ? Désespéré ? Lorsque toute contente elle avait dit qu'elle avait été adoptée par les Legan. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Elle avait passé le magnifique portail et s'était présentée devant la volée de marche et la terrasse. Capucin à ses côtés était sage comme une image, légèrement inquiet. Elle avait fait un pas et avait reçu un seau d'eau froide. En levant la tête elle avait vu ce garçon suffisant rire aux éclats. Alors elle avait déployé son lasso et avait du premier coup emprisonné son bras pour lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait. La mère du garnement était sortie de sa tanière et ... l'avait punie elle ! Ce n'était que la première des humiliations à venir.

« _C'est le passé ! Oublie-le !_ » Supplia la petite voix.

Niel la scrutait à présent inquiet. Ces souvenirs la remuèrent et une larme suivit d'autres inondèrent ses joues.

\- Excuse-moi, parvint-elle à articuler tout en sortant de table. Une poigne de fer l'en empêcha, puis Niel l'attira à lui, en douceur.

\- Chut ... ne pleures plus, s'il te plait.

\- C'est le Ranch, dès que je vois cet endroit ... je pense à ... (sa bouche était prise de tremblements compulsifs) ... la grange, à ta mère qui m'a forcé à m'agenouiller, à ... elle grimaça, le repas avalé de succulent avait changé d'adjectif. Je te demande pardon mais ... je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter.

\- Tu supporteras. Cet endroit et les gens qui y vivent ne te feront plus jamais de mal. Son index vint essuyer une larme avec une telle douceur que les larmes cessèrent de se déverser.

\- Toutes les pièces Niel, toutes, je ne les ai jamais oubliées, elles sont toutes ... elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elles ont toutes des mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je vais les transformer ces souvenirs, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Oh Niel ! Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur ses pectoraux. Niel lui caressait les cheveux, maintenant préoccupé.

\- Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais de mal, ma famille ne te fera plus jamais de mal répétât-il plus doucement.

Le Ranch baignait sous un soleil clément, les températures étaient idéales, les cultures allaient être prêtes pour les moissons, comme toutes celles des autres exploitants du secteur. Monsieur Legan découvrit le courrier sur son bureau, disposé comme tous les jours par Dorothée, une jeune femme toujours en poste, depuis son adolescence. Il soupira, redoutant comme à chaque fois une lettre de son épouse l'exhortant à venir la rejoindre à Chicago pour une réception quelconque. Il les prit une à une et enfin la lettre de Niel fut dans ses mains. Niel, son fils, une bénédiction, la seule de toute sa vie, songea t-il tout en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Il lut et reposa la missive. Niel avouait que Candy avait été victime de maltraitance par lui-même, par sa mère et bien sûr sa sœur. Il le savait. Il n'avait rien fait à l'époque considérant que ça ne le concernait pas. Grosse erreur. Niel lui demandait de se mettre en relation avec l'oncle William pour protéger Candy, cette jeune fille dont il se souvenait à peine. Enfin à peine ... si ! C'était la seule qui n'avait jamais baissé les armes devant son épouse et ses enfants. « _Un sacré caractère !_ » se dit-il soudain amusé mais l'air songeur. Il décrocha le téléphone et fit le numéro de William Albert André.

À Lakewood, Albert tenait la même lettre que celle de monsieur Legan. Tout ce qui y était écrit, il le savait déjà. En revanche il était évident qu'il fallait à tout prix mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux pestes qui sévissaient au sein de la famille. Se fut à peu près dans les minutes qui suivirent que le téléphone sonna. C'était monsieur Legan.

Candy avait passé la robe la plus simple possible, le tissu en coton était des plus agréable et une ceinture plus vive enserrait sa taille. Le vert lui allait toujours à ravir et cette couleur vert-d'eau mettait son teint en valeur. Niel avait décidé de prendre le large et d'aller au bord d'un lac, là où sa famille avait une petite maison, pour quelques jours. N'ayant pas de travail et ayant surtout renoncé à travailler pour les quelques jours restants, Candy avait cédé se promettant de trouver au plus vite un emploi lorsqu'elle serait de retour à Chicago.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui fit-elle et elle montra les deux valises qui gisaient sur son lit. L'une revenait du Mexique. Elle l'avait vérifié et tout y était.

\- Bien alors allons-y !

Archibald et Annie filaient le parfait amour. Bientôt ils officialiseraient leur union en proclamant leurs fiançailles. Une date avait été arrêtée et était fixée au 5 Octobre. Les invités avaient été choisis et Candy figurait en bonne place tandis que les enfants Legan figuraient dans les derniers, dans ceux qu'on n'aime pas mais qu'on se sent obligé d'inviter.

Annie était impatiente et attendait aussi la réponse de Patty, retournée à Los Angeles avec sa grand-mère. Elle avait invité les deux et espérait une réponse positive.

Cette réponse arriva début septembre. Patty se disait enchantée de la revoir, ainsi qu'Archibald, et Candy. Elle indiquait cependant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un et demandait si c'était possible qu'elle vienne accompagnée. À cette nouvelle Annie fut enchantée.

Élisa ruminait. Elle ruminait sa colère depuis que Niel et Candy étaient partis au Mexique et que cet idiot de Cortez avait échoué. Elle vit l'invitation d'Annie pour ses fiançailles et sentit sa colère gonfler en elle. Qu'elle idiote celle-ci ! Elle s'en fichait comme de sa première robe de prix de ses fiançailles ! Et Archi quel benêt celui-là ! Un dandy, un mou, un idiot, qui mettait comme tous les autres garçons (et même son frère, ses poings se contractèrent à cette idée) Candy, cette mijaurée, cette fille de rien, sur un piédestal, mais Foi d' Élisa elle s'en débarrasserait ! Elle décrocha le téléphone et appela une connaissance lointaine, du collège Royal d'Angleterre, un ami de Niel. Un sourire mauvais modifia son visage tandis qu'elle prenait de ses nouvelles par pure politesse avant d'en venir à l'objet de son appel.

L'endroit était un paradis. La petite maison, toute simple, était merveilleuse. Quelqu'un avait été prévenu de leur venue et avait fait le plein des placards. Seuls face à la nature quel final à son séjour. Niel descendit de l'étage qui ne comptait que deux chambres et la vit entrain de faire l'inventaire des vivres. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant d'avoir peur l'un et l'autre de la force de leurs émotions. Niel était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt tout bête et il était diablement sexy dans cette tenue. Candy quand à elle, avec sa simple robe verte était des plus mignonne. Qu'il était loin le temps où ils se détestaient cordialement ! En deux pas il fut à côté d'elle. Son ventre se manifesta alors, troublé ? Ou parce qu'il avait faim ? Ils rirent et Candy se proposa de faire à manger.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Niel ... je sais oui ! Je n'ai pas de domestique à Chicago. Elle défit le paquet de riz et alluma la plaque de gaz.

\- Je sais fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains épais, mais ça me surprend. Après un temps de réflexion il lui murmura qu'il voulait apprendre aussi.

\- D'accord fit Candy enjouée.

Niel se montra un élève modèle. Il ne rechigna pas devant les tâches simples qu'elle lui demandait et bientôt le repas fut prêt, la table fut mise sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le lac et ils savourèrent le déjeuner presque en silence. « _Je suis au Paradis_ » pensèrent-ils chacun plongé dans leurs pensées respectives.

Le repas engloutit, ils se mirent en tenue de bain et firent quelques brasses dans l'eau fraiche. Enfin lassés, ils découvrirent une petite embarcation dans la remise. Visiblement elle avait besoin d'un coup de neuf.

\- Dommage fit Candy, mais elle à l'air assez abîmée !

\- Un coup de ponçage et de peinture ... mais manifestement nous n'en avons pas ici.

Candy finit par dénicher une rame qu'elle présentât fièrement à son compagnon. Il la jaugea amusé.

\- Je pense qu'elle aussi est fatiguée.

\- Dommage que rien n'ait été entretenu.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus quand je suis venu ici ... peut-être qu'une seule fois en fait.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique.

Il lui sourit tout en la balayant du regard, qui mit le feu partout dans tout son être.

\- Niel ne me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ... ça me met mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'aucun garçon ne t'a regardé de cette façon, dit-il une expression moqueuse accrochée à son visage.

\- Jamais ! Murmura t-elle toute en cherchant à s'évader du filet de ses yeux.

\- Ils étaient idiots comme moi je l'étais, je ne vois que ça comme explication. Ils ignorent ce qu'ils ont perdu.

Il sortit la laissant seule. Rapidement il entra dans la maison et s'enferma dans ce qui était qu'un petit salon, avec une unique étagère remplie de livres. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Il avait fui parce qu'il avait eu peur de lui-même or il ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre parce qu'il perdait la tête.

Candy le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Comme à chaque fois elle était troublée par Niel. Il avait physiquement tellement changé, il était plus « homme », beaucoup moins immature et adolescent mal élevé que par le passé. Ses bras lorsqu'ils l'entouraient la réchauffaient tellement, il était doux, tendre, et surtout il lui faisait énormément plus d'effets que Terry. Terry qui jour après jour, s'estompait, ne devenant plus qu'un simple souvenir. Elle quitta la place pour enfiler un Jean, une chemise toute simple et admira son allure dans le miroir fatigué de sa chambre. Cette tenue allait les calmer tous les deux, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait car ses courbes féminines étaient atténuées, voir complètement inaperçues dans ce qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de « sac à patates ».

Il ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer lorsqu'il la vit affublée de la sorte.

\- Tu sais que rien que ce que tu peux mettre ne pourra me détourner de toi, souffla t-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur tous les stades de sa tenue.

\- Niel ... il ne faut pas ... je ... je veux être sûre que je ne suis pas un simple amusement, je veux une situation claire et net. Tu me comprends ?

\- Oui je le sais. Cependant je te rappelle que moi aussi je te fais de l'effet, Candy ne ment pas ... tu ne sais pas cacher tes sentiments. Il lui sourit et elle se sentit fondre. Il était urgent pour elle de prendre la fuite.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord que faisait la terrasse et décida de se plonger dans la beauté de ce coin de nature et d'oublier ce garçon qui chamboulait toutes ses certitudes. Elle entendit une sorte de voiture passer non loin mais n'y prêta guère attention.

Niel l'avait aperçu aussi. La voiture s'était arrêtée et deux occupants en sortirent. Ils étaient bronzés et leur mine ne lui inspira rien de bon. Aussitôt il quitta la pièce à pas de loup et fonça là où se tenait Candy. Il ne lui parla pas mais la tira avec force pour qu'elle le suive tout en lui indiquant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se baissa lorsqu'il passa devant la fenêtre. Les deux hommes venaient dans leur direction. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il prit une petite porte dérobée qui conduisait directement dans le garage, sortit les clefs qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche, ouvrit la voiture et démarra une fois Candy installée sur le siège arrière.

Les deux hommes entendirent le bruit et se mirent à courir. Niel manqua les renverser mais imperturbable continua sa route avant que l'inspiration lui vienne et alla rejoindre le véhicule des deux hommes. Candy était très pâle et d'une voix blanche coupa le silence épais comme un sirop.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie quelque chose.

Il descendit et vit que les deux hommes rebroussaient chemin. Il ouvrit la portière du conducteur et vit une enveloppe dans la boîte à gants, il s'en saisit, ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte, remonta dans sa propre voiture et partit en trombe.

\- Ouvre-la et dis-moi ce qu'il y a de noté dessus.

\- Oh ! C'est Cortez ! Mais je ne comprends pas le Mexicain ...

\- Hum ... il a du se faire remonter les bretelles par ma chère sœur, je ne vois que ça ... .Il prit un petit chemin et gara la voiture à l'abri de la route. Ici ils ne nous verrons pas. On retourne à la cabane, on fait nos valises et on part.

\- Où ?

\- Au Ranch. Au ranch il y a mon père, tu seras en sécurité.

Le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Candy. Le ranch ... cet endroit qu'elle haïssait de tout son cœur, il allait lui falloir affronter ses souvenirs. Niel s'aperçu de son trouble et la serra contre lui.

\- Ce n'est plus comme par le passé, plus personne ne te fera, te dira des méchancetés. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi.

\- Je crois ... je crois que j'ai confiance en toi Niel, souffla Candy.

Un bruit de voiture roulant au pas passa au dessus d'eux, ralentie puis les dépassa. Ils attendirent un peu puis Niel redémarra.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le danger était trop grand pour rester au bord du Lac, quelqu'un à Los Angeles avait dit à Cortez qu'ils s'y trouvaient, il fallait partir et se fut fait dans l'après-midi.

La route allait se révéler longue, trois jours environ, ils leur fallait traverser toute la largeur des Etats-Unis. Quelque part cela arrangeait les affaires de Candy qui n'avait nulle hâte de se retrouver là-bas. Niel sentait bien tout en conduisant, son appréhension.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, les choses sont différentes.

Elle le regarda la mine grave transpirant une certaine angoisse.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par dire. J'ai gardé dans ma tête les mauvais souvenirs, je ... depuis quelques jours je ne cesse d'y penser.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Ce qui m'angoisse moi c'est Cortez qui ne baisse pas sa garde ... ma sœur a dû lui promettre un paquet d'argent pour qu'il s'accroche à sa mission de telle sorte.

\- Niel, nous ne serons jamais heureux, elle inspira profondément, TU ne seras jamais heureux avec moi.

\- Ne recommence pas sur ce terrain-là Candy prévient Niel tout en ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Je t'aime point à la ligne, je ne peux pas me passer de toi ... et pourtant j'ai essayé !

Elle s'était tournée vers lui et s'aperçut qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se défaire de ce garçon beau comme un Dieu et aux baisers envoûteurs.

« - Oui j'ai essayé Candy tu peux me croire ! » les mains de Niel s'agrippèrent davantage au volant. La route s'estompa et il se mit à conduire en mode « automatique », son cerveau rejouant le passé.

Ce jour-là il avait été boire un coup à son pub chic habituel, s'autorisant un petit plaisir sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur de sa mère ou de la tante Elroy. Ici il pouvait jouer les gentlemans sans encourir une moquerie de la part de sa sœur ou d'Archibald, ce dandy qui l'insupportait avec ses grands airs. Il avait regardé vers la fenêtre et avait aperçu Candy en recherche d'Albert. Il avait ricané en la voyant, gardant en lui tout le mépris qu'il avait à son égard. Puis il avait reposé son verre de Whisky sur le repose verre en carton épais. Il avait payé puis avait rejoint sa voiture garée dans une ruelle à proximité. Avec déplaisir il avait vu que deux « voyous » avaient négligemment posés leurs postérieurs sur la carrosserie impeccable de son bolide. Il leur avait poliment demandé de lever le camp. L'un deux lui avait envoyé à son tour un regard de mépris renforcé par le fait qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il allait remettre à sa place ce gosse de riche.

\- Si je ne le fais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Il va appeler sa môman, avait répondu un copain.

\- J'exige que vous me laissiez tranquille, avait-il répondu le plus fermement qu'il avait pu.

\- Oui c'est ça ... nous on aime pas les riches.

\- Ouais avait répondu un grand au cerveau bas qui se contenta de cracher à ses pieds.

\- Vous allez me laissez tranquille ! Il avait presque crié.

\- Oh le petit garçon ... «Vous allez me laissez tranquille ! » l'avait singé un gars plus mince sur un ton plus que moqueur.

Ils l'avaient alors encerclé et il avait senti la peur fondre sur lui comme un aigle sur un lièvre. « Je suis foutu, je vais me retrouver à l'hôpital ! Ou mourir ... ou ... » et puis une voix l'avait sorti de sa caverne d'angoisse.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? À trois contre un ? Bande de lâches !

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- CANDY !

\- D'où elle sort celle-là ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

Et Candy les avait affronté et ils avaient pris la fuite. Niel l'avait renvoyée aussi méprisant qu'à l'ordinaire. Des questions depuis lors l'avaient assailli sans interruption : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé _lui_ ? ». Il avait bien essayé de la sortir de ses pensées dont elle occupait depuis, tout l'espace. Rien à faire ... il en avait perdu le goût de l'appétit !

Il avait prit garde à ne pas parler de ce tout nouvel état d'âme à sa famille très chatouilleuse sur le sujet « Candy ». Depuis ce jour fatidique toutes les réceptions, les filles maquillées, parfumées, arborant comme des paons en saison des amours leurs plus belle toilettes pour attirer le mâle – riche – qu'il était, l'indifféraient complètement. Pour ne pas être repéré quand à son changement d'humeur il n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes mais la conversation des filles de son monde se mirent à l'ennuyer, soporifiques à souhait, battant à plate couture le plus puissant des chloroforme. Il avait mit du coup au point une technique pour y échapper et partait rejoindre son père au Ranch. Son père s'était montré des plus surpris devant le soudain intérêt de son fils pour les affaires agricoles mais n'avait posé aucune question.

L'ambiance au Ranch ne lui convenait pas entièrement non plus. Il avait compris qu'il lui fallait s'occuper pour ôter la jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts de son esprit. Son père avait été épaté de voir à quel point il s'était mit à s'investir aux travaux agricoles même les plus durs. Il avait fini par se résoudre à enquêter. Tout d'abord en prenant les infos vers sa femme, mais hormis les nouvelles tendances de mode, les ragots des familles aisées, elle ne savait rien même si elle avait senti que Niel était préoccupé, elle avait mit cet état d'âme sur un chagrin d'amour. Ce qui l'avait enchantée mais il lui tardait de savoir de qui il était dingue (ça ne pouvait être qu'un fille de leur milieu). Quelque chose de l'ordre de l'intuition lui soufflait que ce fût autre chose, alors il avait profité d'un digestif après un dîner en tête à tête pour en savoir plus.

\- Dis voir Niel, je peux te poser quelques questions ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudain à mon travail ?

La question lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

\- J'en ai assez de rester à ne rien faire.

\- Avant cela ne te gênait pas de dépenser de l'argent que tu ne gagnais pas.

Il s'était rembrunit.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Alors ? Il y a quelque chose hein ?

Il s'était renfrogné. Son père ne semblait pas renoncer à le lâcher.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'ai connu plus expansif.

Il avait soupiré. Son père ... pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Garder ses états d'âme pour lui sans les divulguer à sa mère, et surtout à sa sœur ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à une fille.

\- Je les comprends. Tu fais plus « homme » moins gamin, tu as changé c'est vrai.

\- Tu ... tu ne vas peut-être pas être content de connaître celle à qui je pense tout le temps.

Son père avait ri.

\- La fille m'importe peu, ce que je veux c'est qu'elle te rende heureux. Une drôle de lueur avait transpercé son regard boisé, identique aux siens.

\- C'est Candy.

Puis il avait guetté son visage, comme un peintre qui vient de mettre la dernière touche de couleur sur sa toile et qui juge de l'effet en s'en éloignant.

\- Candy ? « La » Candy ?

\- Celle-là même.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce nom-là.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je tais son nom à maman ...

Il avait sentencieusement hoché la tête.

Le destin quand il doit être écrit, il le fait avec l'aide d'un hasard calculé. Ce jour-là il avait prit son bolide pour se vider la tête à la salle de sport chic qui venait d'ouvrir. Roulant trop vite, un lampadaire inconscient avait frappé sa voiture et l'avait bousillé en une poignée de seconde. Il avait heureusement un excellent ange gardien qui l'avait propulsé hors du cercueil de fer. Avait-il perdu conscience ? Il ne le su jamais en revanche il se souvenait parfaitement de l'ange aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui s'était penché sur lui. Candy avait été encore une fois mise sur sa route, l'avait relevé, mit un mouchoir autour de son unique plaie et lui avait proposé d'aller à l'hôpital.

Occupant déjà ses pensées sournoisement lorsqu'il se laissait aller à la rêverie, elle en devient la principale maîtresse. Impossible de ne plus penser à elle, et il s'était mit à élaborer tous les plans possibles pour attirer ses faveurs.

Il relâcha son attention du ruban aplati qui servait de route pour jeter un coup d'œil en coin. Le filet d'air qui passait par l'intermédiaire de la vitre baissée faisait bouger les boucles adorables qui faisaient comme un halo autour de ce visage séduisant. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Pendant tant d'années ? C'était encore une question pour laquelle il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Il revint sur la route mais en surimpression une magnifique jeune femme le regardait. Il soupira, il était tant de prendre une pause. Ses yeux cherchèrent un endroit où manger et boire et se délasser. Bientôt il fut exaucé, une auberge apparut un peu à l'écart de la route. L'endroit était ombragé, les branches bougeaient doucement, bousculées par une légère brise. Il y avait une terrasse sur laquelle étaient rangées des tables pour la plupart inoccupées. Niel prit alors le petit chemin un peu à l'écart de la voie principale.

José Cortez n'avait pas supporté malgré ses efforts le mépris d'Élisa Legrand. Il l'avait recontacté et promis qu'il terminerait la mission qu'elle lui avait assigné. Il avait donc embauché deux hommes pour lui rendre compte des activités du fil Legan. Julia qui prenait toujours plus de place dans sa vie avait été tenue éloignée de ses projets. Élisa lui avait appris que Candy et Niel seraient sans doute invités aux prochaines fiançailles d'un cousin. Elle avait conçu un plan et comptait sur lui. Par fierté il avait répondu que son soutien était indéfectible. Depuis lors il guettait les comptes-rendus de ses espions.

Candy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de la famille Legan. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle regrettait de n'avoir pas renoncé à son adoption mais elle avait toujours reculé ce moment de confrontation avec l'Oncle William. Elle lui devait après tout son éducation au Collège Royal de St-Paul ... Pourtant elle en était certaine, ne plus faire partie de la famille André aurait enchanté la grand'tante Elroy et ses alliées. Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'une vague d'anxiété la submergeait à l'idée de retourner dans ce nid de vipères. Niel tout en descendant de la voiture s'en aperçut.

\- Et bien ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

\- Si Niel, elle lui décocha un petit sourire rassurant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Non ... je vois bien que tu es tracassée, si c'est à cause de ces hommes-là ... mon père et Albert nous aideront à trouver une solution.

\- C'est à cause de moi que tout cela arrive.

\- Non Candy, il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, c'est à cause de ma maudite sœur que cela arrive.

Elle leva ses yeux et plongea dans les siens, un feu nouveau la parcourue. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment ce garçon qui l'agaçait au plus haut point avait-il pu chambouler ses sentiments à son égard à ce point ? Elle déglutit, tout entière livrée à son pouvoir et elle sentit le contact doux de sa bouche sur la sienne. Un goût sucré, une douceur incroyable l'explorait.

En Niel une jubilation le consumait tout entier, son cœur dansait un Rock N' Roll du Diable que n'aurait pas renié Elvis. « Elle m'aime ! Pour répondre à mon baiser à ce point elle t'aime enfin !'.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant de prendre le chemin du restaurant.

\- Quel est ton plan cette fois ? Madame Legan reposa avec précision sa tasse de thé dans la sous tasse en porcelaine finement décorée provenant d'une enseigne Anglaise des plus chic.

\- Niel ne supportera pas que cette mijaurée la trompe. Elle fixa sa mère, sûre d'elle comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de fomenter un mauvais coup pour détruire le plus possible sa grande ennemie.

\- Évidemment. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

\- José Cortez s'est montré vexé ... il fera ce que je lui demande sans problème. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, un oiseau indifférent à leur problème piaillait envers un congénère. Il est chargé de faire en sorte d'être dans une situation gênante avec cette fille et de se faire surprendre par mon frère.

\- J'ai bien peur que Niel soit trop envoûté pour tomber dans le panneau, il croira Candy.

Les doigts d'Élisa se refermèrent sur le tissu soyeux de sa robe. Oui elle avait déjà pensé à cette problématique, et pour être débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute de cette fille il fallait tenir compte de toutes les probabilités.

\- S'ils sont nus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ... il croira ses yeux.

\- Attention Élisa, je n'aime pas Candy certes mais il ne s'agit pas non plus de se mettre hors la loi, une plainte pour viol serait malvenue.

\- Tout peut s'acheter maman, tout ... même cette fille. Pour en être débarrassé je compte payer.

\- L'Oncle William refusera !

\- C'est effectivement un problème mais ... Candy ne serait pas contre l'idée de ne plus faire partie de la famille, de cela je ne m'inquiète pas même si elle n'est pas encore parvenue à annuler son adoption, je gage que cette idée soit encore dans sa tête.

\- En gros tu veux faire une proposition à cette fille ? Tu veux la payer pour qu'elle fasse croire à Niel qu'elle le trompe ? Un sourire mauvais modifia son visage impeccablement fardé. Elle regarda sa fille adorée. Évidemment ce plan ne pouvait que fonctionner, Candy étant d'origine modeste elle ne pourrait qu'accepter une contrepartie en argent.

\- Elle acceptera.

\- Et si ton frère a réussi à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ?

Élisa fixa sa mère amusée.

\- Elle va être obligée d'accepter. Elle sait que si elle refuse toi, moi, la grand'tante nous ferons de sa vie un cauchemar.

Sa mère hocha la tête songeuse. Oui la vie de cette fille serait un véritable Enfer elle s'en fit illico la promesse.

Le Ranch n'était plus qu'à un kilomètre à présent. Le cœur de Candy se serra. Tant d'années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds ! Les sombres souvenirs sortirent alors de leur grotte et commencèrent à l'assaillir comme une carcasse abandonnée sur un chemin qui voit fondre sur elle une nuée de vautours. Elle se tourna vers Niel et posa sa main doucement sur sa cuisse. Il ralentit alors. Elle était pâle, ses yeux transpiraient une énorme angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai peur, Niel. Je ... je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause avant ... avant de me retrouver devant les marches du perron.

\- À ce point-là ?

\- Niel je t'en prie ...

Il se gara et arrêta la voiture. Candy descendit les jambes cotonneuses. C'était il y a plus de dix ans mais c'était comme si aucune journée ne s'était déroulée depuis. Une boule d'angoisse (qui avait sans doute grossie depuis que Niel lui avait dévoilé son projet de revenir près de son père) devint alors plus intense et explosa en elle. Les images de son enfance, ses humiliations, les accusations, furent libérées de la boîte de pandore qui était contenue en elle, et l'émotion se déversa hors d'elle devant le regard d'un Niel impuissant.

\- Excuse-moi ... je ne peux pas arrêter, c'est comme si quelque chose avait ouvert ce que j'ai tenté depuis tant d'années de refouler.

Il soupira et puis s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la masse de ses boucles blondes. Elles dégageaient un parfum sucré, un parfum qui le liait à elle à jamais. « Ah Candy ! Si je le pouvais je retournerais dans le passé et je te promets que ce seraient mes bras que tu trouverais au lieu d'un méchant seau d'eau glacée ! ».

\- Ça va aller Niel, ça va aller ... elle s'éloigna de leur chaleur. Elle inspira profondément et prit la route qui menait à cet endroit maudit.

\- Monte !

\- Non Niel, non ... j'arriverais moins vite en marchant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et l'image d'une fillette à couettes s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

\- Comme tu voudras, je comprends.

\- Merci

Niel démarra, dépassa les marches et alla garer la voiture. Du coin de l'œil il vit Candy arriver seulement. Un domestique qui devait les guetter vint à sa rencontre prendre les valises.

Candy s'arrêta devant les marches et instinctivement releva la tête vers le balcon. Pas d'enfants moqueurs et gâtés pourris pour lui faire un accueil exécrable mais cela ne la rassura pas, comment pouvait-elle oublier ce qui avait suivi ? Madame Legan l'humiliant, la rabaissant telle un être qui n'a aucune légitimité, la considérant limite comme une esclave, au service des deux monstres qu'elle avait engendré. « Allons ici tu as rencontré Archibald et Alistair ... sans oublier Anthony. », Anthony ... la douceur et la tendresse faite homme, incarné par ce garçon blond qui avait pour passion les fleurs. Une larme s'échappa, parcourant sa joue. Un doigt vint l'arrêter.

\- Candy ... je ne t'ai pas amenée ici pour que tu sois triste, fit Niel en soupirant.

\- Je sais Niel, je me souvenais de ... non rien.

\- Dis ! Je ne te gronderai pas, plus jamais personne ne te fera du mal.

\- Je pensais à Anthony. Elle eut un petit rire. Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais confondu avec lui ? Sa voix s'était muée en murmure. Niel plongea dans les yeux du lac d'émeraude, si perdant avec délectation. Oui il se rappelait, oui et il avait été inexplicablement furieux.

\- Je ne suis pas Anthony, je ne le serais jamais mais je peux le devenir, le plus possible ... mais les roses n'ont jamais été pour moi d'un quelconque intérêt.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois Anthony ou Terry ... Je ... je t'aime comme tu es. J'aime bien ton petit air supérieur que tu arbores des fois.

\- Mon petit air supérieur ?

Elle éclata de rire devant son expression fâchée.

\- Niel avant s'était un défaut plus maintenant. J'aime quand tu me regardes d'un air ... peut-être pas supérieur, mais protecteur. Elle souffla alors « J'aime tes bras autour de moi, quand tu me serres contre toi ... je ... je sais dans ces moments-là que tu m'aimes vraiment ».

\- Oui Candy je t'aime vraiment, et je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Ça doit faire partie du lot.

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Fit alors son père s'appuyant sur une canne.

\- Bonjour monsieur fit une Candy hésitant entre la révérence, le baisemain, la poignée de main toute simple.

Monsieur Legan sourit et Niel conduisit Candy à lui. Il s'aperçut de son malaise et s'en amusa.

\- Allons ... il n'y a que moi ici Candy. Il lui serra la main. Niel j'espère que tu as rassuré ta fiancée !

\- Oui père, je l'ai fait mais ... Candy a beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs encore.

Une ombre de regret passa sur le visage du monsieur.

\- Oui. Candy je ne sais si vous me pardonnerez un jour ... j'aurais du intervenir beaucoup plus rapidement et remettre mon épouse à sa place.

\- Monsieur ... ce n'était pas de votre faute.

\- Si ! Vous n'étiez pas la première à subir mes enfants ... et mon épouse.

\- Père a raison Candy. J'étais un monstre. Grâce à toi je ne le suis plus.

\- Il faudra d'ailleurs que vous me racontiez comment ce miracle a pu se produire mon enfant.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

Ils traversèrent le hall immense. Candy imagina sans peine un soir de réception où les femmes les plus fortunées, habillées de leurs plus belles et avantageuses toilettes, se bousculent, chacune à son bras leur généreux mari. Elle repoussa férocement cette image. Elle se refuserait toujours à être la « chose » que son mari exhiberait tel une sorte de trophée que tout le monde envierait. L'étage était identique à son souvenir, et elle reconnu sans peine la porte qui ouvrait sur sa modeste chambre de servante. Elle se dépêcha de l'oublier au plus vite. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la pièce de ses pires cauchemars. Candy s'arrêta, plus exactement ses jambes refusèrent d'aller plus loin.

\- Candy ...

\- Excuse-moi Niel, monsieur ... elle inspira profondément puis expira, s'obligeant à retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Candy ... ce qu'il y a eut de l'autre côté ne se produira plus jamais.

\- Je sais mais l'enfant que j'étais à mes dix ans n'a jamais oublié. Un sanglot s'échappa, suivis par d'autres. Les hommes Legan la regardèrent abasourdis, impuissants devant cette avalanche de traumatismes.

\- Excusez-moi, je n'arrive pas à ...

\- Ne vous excusez pas intervint le père. Je ... j'étais absent la plupart du temps, il leva les yeux au plafond. J'aurais du me douter que ma femme, cette peste, allait vous faire du mal ... je m'en veux.

\- Ce ... c'est le passé, je vais tacher d'oublier. Candy les fixa tous les deux, belle malgré ses larmes qui avaient rougies ses yeux.

Niel ouvrit la porte doucement. Il serra Candy contre lui, plongeant son nez dans les boucles. Il descendit sur sa joue encore humide par les empruntes des larmes, son goût était salé lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur la surface. S'il avait été sorcier il aurait lancé un sort d'amnésie pour amener la joie et l'insouciance sur cet adorable visage. Cette insouciance qui s'était envolée à jamais lorsqu'il avait basculé ce seau maudit du perron.

Le salon n'avait pas changé. Trois fenêtres immenses déversaient la lumière du ciel sur un tapis épais, aux dessins savants. Un piano trônait sur le parquet, entouré par trois canapés en cuir confortables. Des fauteuils, des canapés étaient savamment disposés pour accueillir un nombre conséquent d'invités. Une table était un peu mise à l'écart, délimitant ainsi une salle à manger. Des tables basses, chacune munies d'un cendrier étaient judicieusement placées. Candy ignorait l'essence des arbres dans laquelle des artistes menuisiers avaient conçus le mobilier. Elle en aurait été certainement choquée, tout cet argent pouvant servir pour l'orphelinat ou autre association d'aide aux démunis.

Niel ne quittait pas des yeux celle qui désormais occupait toute sa vie. Son père était intérieurement très satisfait de voir à ce point le changement qui s'était opéré comme par magie chez son fils, l'héritier du nom. Il songea qu'une rencontre avec l'oncle William s'imposait.

Tout semblait pour le mieux mais quelque chose de l'ordre du poison s'immisçait dans leur union. Il avait une petite idée sur son origine.

\- Bien ! Fit-il sur un ton enjoué alors que Candy et Niel s'assirent face à lui. Comment cela s'est produit ? Racontez-moi !

\- Et bien père ... Candy est intervenue en m'aidant face à des voyous et la deuxième fois, après mon accident de voiture.

\- Hum ... Je te connais suffisamment ... Tu détestais Candy. Les joues de Niel devinrent toutes rouges.

\- Oui ... Après son intervention dans cette bagarre je me suis demandé ... quasiment à chaque minute ... pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es intervenue !

\- Je ... je ne pouvais pas te laisser entre leurs mains ! N'importe qui aurait fait de même bien sûr.

\- Non Candy intervint monsieur Legan. Ma fille aurait prit la fuite si ça avait été vous dans cette situation, même toi Niel ... je me trompe ?

\- Non père tu ne te trompes pas. Candy je suis désolé mais je crois que j'aurais passé mon chemin. Déjà parce que je ne me serais pas senti de taille à intervenir et puis je me serais sans doute dit que tu l'avais bien cherché. Je sais que je ne vaux pas grand'chose.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je ... j'ai agi comme ça ! Sans réfléchir ... ça m'a mise hors de moi de les voir à trois contre un.

\- Tu sais ... je me suis dis longtemps après que tu as quelque part risqué ta vie pour moi ... je ne mérite pas ce genre d'attention.

\- Je ne supporte pas la lâcheté. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère. Tu le sais bien !

Évidemment qu'il le savait bien. Elle lui avait toujours tenu tête. Il adorait d'ailleurs toujours ça, la soumission l'ennuyait. Il avait eu largement le temps d'approfondir le sujet pendant les mois durant lesquels elle l'avait fui, rejeté, humilié. Elle l'avait forcé à se dépasser pour trouver tous les stratagèmes à l'attirer à lui. À présent il avait réussi, en partie. Il restait un écueil et non des moindres, sa sœur, et sa mère, sans oublier la grand'tante Elroy.

Le déjeuner avalé, Candy se dirigea vers la grange. La grange recelait la plupart de ses souvenirs car elle avait séjourné très peu de temps dans la demeure principale. Refusant de se soumettre à la maîtresse de maison, son statut de jeune fille adoptée fut mis au rebus et elle fut rétrogradée comme servante. Sa chambre lui fut retirée sous la pression des rejetons Legan et elle se retrouva reléguée dans la grange. Si l'humiliation fut dure à avaler, elle réussit – encore une fois – à relever la tête énervant un peu plus ses bourreaux. Anthony, le fils André, fut choqué du traitement qu'on infligeait à cette jeune fille adorable qui n'avait pour seul malheur d'être orpheline. Il en parla à qui voulait l'entendre mais tous restèrent hermétique au malheur de la jeune fille. Sauf Albert, jeune homme solitaire, n'ayant pour seuls amis que ses animaux, qui vivait reclus au sein de sa propre famille. Anthony avait toujours aimé se confier à lui, sa sensibilité de supportait pas la rigidité et la froideur de la grand'tante. Albert s'était montré très intéressé par les rapports que lui faisaient Anthony concernant cette jeune fille qu'il avait lui même sauvé de la noyade. C'était Candy qui l'avait forcé quelque part à prendre ses responsabilités. Les mauvais traitements qu'infligeaient les Legan à Candy le tourmentaient et lorsqu'il appris cette fois par Anthony, Archibald et Alistair qu'elle était obligée de partir au Mexique (comme punition pour un vol dont ils étaient tous les trois sûrs et certains qu'elle était innocente) alors il avait pris les choses en main.

La grange avait bien changée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y vivait. Elle se souvenait de ce petit matin frais, qui lui piquait la peau à moins que ce soit la peur de partir définitivement et d'affronter l'inconnu ? La carriole qui s'était garée, son unique valise et elle grimpant dans le véhicule, son regard qui avait enveloppé les lieux à la fois soulagée et redoutant l'avenir, le tout dans une brume qui donnait à l'ensemble une touche de magie et de surnaturel. Elle se décida à entrer à l'intérieur. Les boxes qui avaient abrités des chevaux magnifiques étaient à présent vides, plus d'avoine, plus rien, le bâtiment était désormais vide de toute vie. Même l'odeur si caractéristique d'une écurie s'était diluée, presque imperceptible. Le temps était passé, jouant le rôle d'une éponge efficace sur les différentes strates qui donnent un aspect si particulier à un événement, une situation. Ses pas arrivèrent jusqu'à l'autre porte, sur laquelle sa main s'appuya. Ses souvenirs n'étaient plus aussi prégnants maintenant que la réalité rejoignait ses perceptions du passé. Où était passée sa colère face à l'injustice dont elle était victime ? Où était passée sa peur de changer d'environnement, sa peur d'affronter des gens de la même espèce que ces horribles enfants ? Où était passé son désarroi de laisser ici les gens qu'elle connaissait ? Mademoiselle Pony ? Sœur Maria ? Anthony ? Annie ? Elle prit conscience que plus jamais le passé n'aurait d'emprise sur elle. La porte opposée s'ouvrit et un Niel remplit d'appréhension apparut. Son cœur fit bien malgré elle un petit saut dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Candy ... je sais que tu veux te replonger dans le passé, quelque part guérir ... je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas.

\- Bien Niel. Je t'assure je vais bien, je dois même te dire que le fait d'être revenue ici m'a quelque part guérie tu vois. Je me rends compte que tout cela appartient au passé ! Ce n'est plus aussi vivace dans ma tête qu'avant.

\- Ouf ! Je suis désolé quand même. Sans crier gare il l'attira à lui et prit sa bouche. Il ne trouva aucune résistance. Candy plongea corps et âme dans cet échange charnel, s'autorisant une vague de désir qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas.

\- Niel ... je crois que jamais j'aurais pu penser que ... je t'aime ! Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, je n'aime que toi. Je ne laisserais personne nous nuire. En clair je ne laisserais pas ma sœur, ma mère ni la vieille taupe nous faire du mal. Il s'éloigna un peu, l'inquiétude et la colère luttaient en lui. Candy tu sais qu'Annie et Archibald vont se fiancer, je suis sûr que ma sœur va nous faire un mauvais coup.

\- Oui je sais. Niel ... j'ai toujours subi les méchancetés parce que je n'ai pas d'imagination, d'anticipation sur ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer. Tu as une idée ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'elle va faire en sorte que je me fâche contre toi, pour que je te rejette.

\- Elle va ... payer quelqu'un pour me ... enfin pour que tu croies que je te trompe ?

\- Ça fait parti des éventualités.

\- Niel ... je ne te tromperais jamais. Je veux dire que je sais que tu m'aimes vraiment, je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela possible il y a quelques mois. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui Candy j'ai confiance en toi comme en aucune autre. Je sais que tu es honnête, droite et franche. Maintenant peut-être que ma sœur va jouer sur un autre tableau, me mettre une greluche dans les pattes ... ne sois pas fâchée mais ça aussi ça fait partie des possibilités. C'est en moi que tu dois avoir confiance.

\- J'ai confiance !

Un sourire étrange flotta sur son visage. Comprenait-elle qu'il lui fallait toute sa confiance entière et aveugle ?

\- Candy il me faut plus. Ma sœur ne peut envisager que nous nous disions tout. Elle va vouloir nous diviser, tenter qu'à nouveau nous nous détestions, tu comprends ?

\- Je crois.

\- « Croire » est insuffisant. Candy il faudra TOUT me dire, tout, même si elle fait une sorte de chantage sur toi, l'orphelinat, que sais-je.

\- l'orphelinat ?

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre pour l'orphelinat. L'argent que je t'ai promis est sur le compte de la maison de Pony.

\- Merci.

Il se pencha et lui murmura tendrement :

« - La maison de Pony mérite infiniment plus que ce que mon père a pu donner, elle a fait de toi la femme que j'aimerais à jamais ».

\- Oh Niel je ne suis pas parfaite !

\- Pour moi si. Promets-moi de tout me dire, tous les chantages que ma sœur et ma mère vont faire, c'est indispensable. Pour les neutraliser il est indispensable que nous fassions équipe, tu le veux ?

\- D'accord Niel. Je te promets de tout te dire mais si c'est impossible que nous nous parlions ?

\- Nous aviserons. Il ouvrit la porte et le soleil l'irradia. Promenons-nous si tu le veux bien, nous allons réfléchir au moyen de communiquer sans que personne d'autres que nous le voit.

\- Je pourrais faire passer des informations via nos amis ? Albert ?

\- Pourquoi pas mais je connais bien Élisa, elle aussi enverra ses cavaliers ... ce Cortez par exemple ... je ne sais pas mais je le vois bien intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, il nous a laissé tranquille trop vite.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

La vie au Ranch s'écoulait lentement, et les jours passants Candy apprit à encore mieux connaître Niel, son père et l'environnement familial qui jusque-là lui avaient été cachés. Niel se révéla être adorable et prévenant envers son père qui commençait à fatiguer devant la charge qui s'appuyait sur ses épaules vieillissantes. Niel passa dés lors de plus en plus de temps pour apprendre ce que son père avait mit tant d'années à engranger comme connaissances sur la gestion du domaine. Candy n'était pas pour autant laissée à l'abandon et était totalement libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait, y comprit passer du temps avec les domestiques. Cela l'avait quelque peu surprise d'ailleurs et n'avait pas manqué d'en faire la remarque.

\- Tu n'es pas dans la demeure familiale des rabat-joie. Il eut un sourire amusé devant son visage surpris. Je sais que tu peux t'ennuyer ... ici à part faire des travaux de ferme – et tu le sais bien et je ne dis pas ça méchamment – il y a peu de choses à faire alors ... si tu veux t'occuper en lisant, faisant la cuisine, ou que sais-je encore ... tu peux ! Candy, je ne veux pas te mettre en prison.

\- Merci Niel. Je comprends que tu sois occupé et je vais trouver des choses à faire !

\- Je le sais. Au fait (il se retourna alors qu'il allait à nouveau rejoindre son père dans son bureau), nous irons nous habiller ... le 5 octobre, dans environ deux semaines, nous devrons aller à Chicago pour les fiançailles d'Annie et d'Archibald.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis contente pour Annie ... j'espère qu'il y aura aussi Patricia ... la tristesse laissa alors son emprunte sur l'expression de son visage. Alistair ... il lui manquait souvent avec ses petites intentions, ses petites inventions et il lui arrivait encore souvent de penser à lui.

Niel revint sur ses pas et lui fit une bise légère sur sa bouche. Le contact fut fugace mais Candy songea longtemps à cette marque de tendresse durant l'après-midi.

La promesse de Niel fut accomplie deux jours plus tard. Candy n'était pas tranquille, s'inquiétant encore une fois des dépenses qui pourraient être faites pour pas grand-chose. Après tout ce n'était que des fiançailles.

\- Je veux que tu sois magnifique. Bon ... tu l'es déjà ! Mais une future madame Legan se doit d'être la femme qu'on regarde.

\- Ça me fait bizarre quand tu me dis ... enfin quand tu dis « madame Legan ». Niel ... j'ai peur.

\- Je sais que tu as peur. Son visage se ferma. Le silence emplit l'habitacle, pesant. Je sais parce que j'imagine ce que ça peut-être d'entrer dans une famille qui par le passé a été infecte.

\- Niel tout n'a pas été négatif. J'ai appris beaucoup ! J'ai appris à me débrouiller et à ne compter que sur moi-même.

\- Ce qui est un net avantage. Il arrêta la voiture pour se garer le long du trottoir où s'étiraient de nombreuses boutiques, toutes leurs façades propres et nettes, se détachant sur leur surface colorée, en lettres tapageuses leurs marques respectives. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a attiré chez toi Candy, tu es autonome, tu n'attends pas d'un garçon - en l'occurrence moi-même - que je te gâte exagérément. Bien ! Maintenant cependant je veux que tu te laisses conduire, que tu te laisses justement, gâter.

\- Ça me gène.

\- Oublie que ça te gène.

Ils entrèrent dans la plus luxueuse des boutiques que comptait le quartier. Candy se laissa faire et se surprit à aimer d'être chouchoutée. « N'en prends pas trop goût ma fille ! » se dit-elle alors que les toilettes s'amoncelaient dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Candy ... pourquoi cette tête-là ?

\- Niel je suis entrain de me dire ... que ce n'est pas désagréable en fait de se laisser habiller par ... toi.

Ces mots le firent éclater de rire.

\- Je veux te gâter le plus possible pour que tu ne penses plus au mal que je t'ai fait.

\- Niel ... au Mexique j'ai compris que tu tenais énormément à moi. Je n'ai plus envie de fuir.

La voiture quitta le quartier des boutiques pour se rendre dans un restaurant à l'entrée simple. Candy regarda Niel tendrement, il avait enfin compris qu'elle n'aimait pas les endroits au luxe ostentatoire.

Elle se trompait.

L'entrée bien que ne payant pas de mine, cachait un lieu féérique, élégant où se rencontraient toutes les fortunes du secteur. C'était un endroit cependant à l'atmosphère masculine et le mobilier l'indiquait particulièrement avec ses tables au design rigide, des cendriers posés sur chacune. Les femmes accompagnant leur illustre mari étaient absentes pour la plupart des déjeuners servis en semaine. Candy faisait l'unique exception et les convives en complet-veston ne manquèrent pas de se retourner devant cette présence incongrue.

\- Niel ... cet endroit ... je ne suis peut-être pas conforme pour être ici.

\- Tu es avec moi, donc tu ne risques rien. Cet endroit est celui où on mange le mieux.

\- Oui ! Il n'y a que des hommes d'affaires ... je n'ai rien à faire ici, ils me regardent tous !

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Son regard frisa tandis que l'expression de son visage s'amusait visiblement du désarroi de sa compagne. Tu verrais les épouses de ces hommes tu comprendrais facilement pourquoi ils sont tous hypnotisés par ta présence.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un animal dans un zoo !

\- Alors tu es une lionne et ils ont intérêt à faire attention à leurs mains. Il jeta un coup-d'œil alentours et retourna à la muse de ses pensées déjà depuis plus de deux ans. Cesse d'être sur tes gardes, tu ne crains rien ici, tu crains moins que dans la maison de la grand'tante Elroy dans laquelle nous allons devoir nous rendre le 4 octobre. Je t'avoue que cette échéance m'inquiète ... je me demande quel mauvais tour ma sœur a concocté.

\- Cet homme ... Cortez ... peut-être que ...

\- C'est même sur. Je sens qu'il fait parti du plan de ma chère mère et d'Élisa. Je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

\- Niel tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre à cause de moi ! Elle soupira, les traits à présent figés dans une certaine crainte. Comme être heureuse avec un garçon sans cesse sur le qui-vive ? Qui craint les méchancetés de sa propre famille ? « Et si je partais ? Il ne craindrait plus rien et trouverait enfin celle qu'il lui faut ! Sa famille la lui trouverait même ... et moi ... moi il faut à tout prix que je renonce à mon adoption ».

\- Je commence à connaître cet air préoccupé, commença Niel après que le serveur leur ait apporté le menu. Tu ne songes pas à ... à me quitter ? Encore ? Je te préviens qu'à nouveau je mettrais toute mon ardeur pour te retrouver.

\- Niel ... ce serait la meilleure solution. Comment veux-tu que nous soyons heureux, serein si à chaque fois que nous retournons à Chicago nous craignons un mauvais coup ... à cause de moi. Elle se tut laissant ses pensées s'exprimer. « Pourrais-je le quitter ? Il est si beau, si tendre, ses baisers si ardents ..., je l'aime maintenant ! Plus que jamais ! jamais je ne m'en serais crue capable !».

\- Je la mettrais hors d'état de nuire mais il faut que tu m'en laisses le temps. Candy, c'est un fait, je t'aime et tu le sais, elles devront l'accepter ou alors elles le regretteront.

\- C'est à cause de moi. Cette discussion lui avait coupé l'appétit. Son assiette pourtant magnifiquement présentée ne parvenait pas à lui donner l'envie d'y toucher. Bien sûr l'œil de Lynx de Niel ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Mange Candy et cesse de te faire du mouron pour ce qui ne s'est pas encore produit. Tu es sous ma protection mais non seulement la mienne, mais aussi sous celle de mon père et de l'Oncle William.

\- Je sais mais ... c'est comme à chaque fois ... je sens que je vais me faire humilier.

\- Toi ? Personne ne peut t'humilier.

\- Ma naissance est à chaque fois remise sur le tapis. Niel il faudrait que tu me quittes et que tu te trouves quelqu'un de ton rang ... non ne lève pas les yeux au ciel ! Ça simplifierait nettement les choses !

\- Je ne veux pas d'une autre fille. C'est toi. Toi et toi seule, le sujet est clos.

La veille de leur départ pour Chicago, Niel proposa à Candy d'aller rendre visite à la maison de Pony. Bien sûr Candy en fut ravie.

La voiture se gara devant le bâtiment et fut bientôt repérée par cinq ou six enfants occupés à aider Mademoiselle Pony dans les tâches ménagères. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup libérant la horde en liesse des enfants. Candy fut embrassée et conviée (sans qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle) à faire une démonstration de son lancer de lasso. Sœur Maria intervint pour laisser respirer la plus ancienne des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

\- Merci Sœur Maria !

\- J'avais oublié que tu savais lancer le lasso ... lui chuchota Niel à son oreille alors qu'ils passaient le pas de porte.

\- Bonjour Candy ! Monsieur ? Mademoiselle Pony posa le dernier couvert et vint à leur rencontre, ravie.

\- Mademoiselle Pony, je vous présente Niel Legan.

\- Niel Legan ? Elle jeta à Candy un drôle de regard avant de le faire permuter par un autre nettement plus convivial.

\- Oui je sais ... fit Niel en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, vous devez vous demander ce que je fais ici.

\- Si Candy vous a conduit ici c'est que vous avez passé outre vos appréhensions.

\- Elle est formidable.

\- Mais tous ici le savons. Allons venez vous asseoir !

\- Avant je dois vous remettre quelque chose. Il tira de la poche de sa gabardine une enveloppe. Candy le fixa un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Je vous en prie ... ouvrez !

Mademoiselle Pony ne s'en fit pas prier et découvrit le chèque que Niel avait promis à Candy avant de partir pour le Mexique.

\- Oh ... monsieur Legan ! Il ne faut pas !

\- Je sais que vous tirer le diable par la queue si je puis dire. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Certes mais ... merci ! Merci pour eux et son regard brillant de projets qui allaient pouvoir être enfin réalisés, elle enveloppa toute la marmaille qui gesticulait dans la maison.

Sœur Maria le remercia avec son quota de chaleur à disposition. Mademoiselle Pony également. Bientôt leur tranquillité fut bouleversée par les enfants qui avaient laissé leurs occupations pour déjeuner. Candy fut bien sûr sollicitée après le repas et accepta de faire plaisir aux bambins en leur montrant ses aptitudes au lancer du lasso. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme de leur apprendre à utiliser cette corde capricieuse. Son cours rencontra un franc succès et Niel s'y mit également, récoltant lorsque ce fut son tour de francs éclats de rire.

Le jour « J » des fiançailles approchait, Niel et Candy avaient décidé de quitter la maison de Pony la veille. En attendant ils savouraient la quiétude du lieu, le bonheur d'être eux-mêmes, enfin. Niel était aux anges, serein et aux yeux de Candy encore plus attirant que les jours passés. L'abandon de son rôle de « Fils à papa » lui allait à ravir. Sa carapace posée quelque part dans l'orphelinat, il se mit à jouer avec les enfants qui ne mirent pas longtemps à le considérer comme un des leurs. Il eut beaucoup de succès envers les garçons et il ne mit pas longtemps à troquer son pantalon chic contre une tenue plus décontract' afin de jouer plus aisément avec eux. Les parties de ballon s'enchaînaient sous les yeux d'une Candy qui était stupéfaite par cette transformation.

\- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Mademoiselle Pony alors que Candy ne quittait pas des yeux son Prince jouant au football avec les enfants.

\- Oui ... il est complètement différent ! La vieille dame derrière elle sourit d'un air entendu mais la jeune femme aux boucles blondes léchant sa nuque comme des flammes, ne la vit pas.

« Incroyable ! On dirait qu'il n'a jamais quitté l'orphelinat ... qu'il fait partie des murs ! Les enfants l'adorent ! ».

Conscient du regard admiratif qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, profitant d'une mi-temps, Niel transpirant et le visage irisé d'une douce rougeur, vint à sa rencontre.

\- Ils m'ont épuisé ... je ne suis pas trop empoté ?

\- Non ! Du tout ! Murmura Candy. Tu es magnifique.

\- Jamais j'aurais cru que ces mots-là sortiraient de ta bouche tu sais ...

\- Niel !

Il lui jeta un regard malicieux, le caramel de ses yeux devient plus foncé, annonciateur d'un certain désir.

\- J'ai une grande envie de ... mais je crains que ce ne soit pas assez dans la bienséance ... et sœur Maria va fondre sur moi comme un faucon sur une proie !

\- Je le crains ! Ricana Candy. Reprenant son sérieux, ses yeux descendirent sur cette bouche adorable, et son feu interne se déclencha.

\- Hum ... je crois que je vais déclarer forfait ... j'ai quelque chose sur le feu.

\- Niel !

\- Ne râle pas fit-il l'air fâché, je sais que tu as envie de ... enfin tu vois bien ce que je veux dire !

Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres, jouant le rôle de l'effarouchée à merveille.

La plaine de la maison de Pony s'étendait jusqu'au vieil arbre qui avait vu grandir tant d'enfants, un chêne magnifique qui avait attiré de nombreuses convoitises et que Candy avait réussi à sauver. Niel le considéra d'un œil admiratif.

\- On dirait l'arbre du Collège Royal.

\- Oui ...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il se rappelait parfaitement des moments où Candy revenait de « sa » colline, l'humeur au beau fixe alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à la tourmenter. Il ne s'était jamais demandé « pourquoi ? ».

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de ... désolé ... j'ai du mal à me faire comprendre.

\- Non ... cet arbre m'a vu grandir, il m'a consolée ... en fait c'est une sorte de psy ... je peux lui confier mes chagrins, mes joies ... non en fait ... surtout mes chagrins ! Il ne dit rien mais j'ai un sentiment intérieur qui fait que je crois qu' «il » me comprend. C'est dur à expliquer !

\- Et si je t'embrasse là maintenant tout de suite ... tu crois qu'il va penser quoi ? Il ne put contenir un sourire moqueur devant la gêne de Candy.

\- Il ne pensera rien, rétorqua t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu presque mystique.

Obéissant Niel l'attira à lui et doucement prit sa bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent leurs ballets tandis que les mains luttaient pour rester sages. Celles de Niel eurent des difficultés à tenir le challenge et l'une d'elle se posa sur la poitrine de Candy qui sortit d'un coup de sa torpeur, un téton s'érigea sous la caresse savante du garçon expert. «Je dois y aller doucement ... je sens que sous mes doigts brûle une Candy qui ne va pas se reconnaître ! ». Il ôta sa main à regrets. Ils détachèrent leurs bouches et Niel admira le résultat : le visage de Candy trahissait l'émoi, une vague de désir qu'il avait lui même fait naître.

\- Niel ... pourquoi ... ?

\- Candy fit-il en soupirant ... je veux que tu sois à moi mais pas ici ! Déjà parce que nous risquons d'être dérangés et de deux ... je veux que ce soit fait dans les règles. Il eut un petit rire. Tu m'étonnes parfois, tu le savais ?

\- Comment ça je t'étonnes parfois ?

\- Tu as répondu à mes caresses au quart de tours ... comme si ... il soupira. Comme si aucun de tes soupirants n'avaient réussi à le faire !

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

Il se passa élégamment la main dans ses cheveux châtains et Candy réalisa qu'elle aurait bien vu cette main ailleurs que dans sa tignasse.

\- Candy ?

\- Euh ... rien !

\- Je commence à prendre goût à ce regard tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai pas de regard particulier. Elle se leva d'un coup et dévala la colline en quatrième vitesse.

\- « Allons bon ! Qu'elle mouche vient de la piquer ? ». Niel la suivit, sans se presser.

« Calme-toi ma vieille, reprends tes esprits ... Niel a raison !

\- Oui mais n'empêche qu'il a mit le feu en moi !

\- Hum ... ses mains ... »

Elle rouvrit les yeux en réalisant que sa course l'avait ramenée dans la cour de la maison. Une petite fille la fixait les yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi t'as couru ? T'as eu peur d'un monstre ?

\- Non ! Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

La fillette la regardait à présent l'air interrogateur.

\- Si t'as pas vu un monstre alors pourquoi t'as couru ?

\- Euh ... je vais te dire un secret ... tu veux ?

\- Oui ! Murmura la fillette.

\- Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria font trop bien la cuisine !

La gamine sourit.

\- J'aime pas les haricots verts pourtant ... grimaça t-elle.

\- Ça rend forte ! Si t'en mange plein les garçons n'oseront plus t'embêter !

\- Je t'ai vu lancer le lasso, tu m'apprendras ?

\- D'accord. Maintenant ? Tu veux ?

« Ça va me changer les idées ... et oublier ce baiser ... », et une sorte d'entraînement commença. Bientôt Niel les rejoignit puis tous les enfants s'y mirent aussi.

L'heure du départ arriva, trop vite au goût de Niel et de Candy. Plus la voiture avalait les kilomètres, plus le silence investissait la place d'un troisième passager. Le visage de Candy, miroir à émotions, montrait son appréhension et cette dernière se faisait nettement sentir sur l'humeur de Niel. N'y tenant plus il se gara sur le bas-côté, la maison des André n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

\- Candy ... je te promets que je vais te protéger ... tu n'es plus toute seule !

\- Je le sais. Niel ... elle va peut-être te faire croire que je te trompe ou je ne sais pas ... tu me croiras ? Ses grands yeux le bouleversèrent.

\- Je te croirais, toujours.

\- Niel ... j'ai peur quand même ... elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, symptôme d'une grande anxiété. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, le regard grave et chaud.

\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu étais la fille que je voulais. Personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route. J'ai fini par te convaincre de m'aimer (il ferma les yeux faussement contrit) et pas par la plus correcte des méthodes je le conçois (Candy eut un petit rire), mais je n'admettrais aucune concurrence, aucune atteinte te concernant.

\- Je t'aime Niel, jamais j'aurais pu le croire.

\- Je sais se contentât-il de dire.

Il redémarra et présenta la voiture devant le portail monumental.

\- Courage ... nous allons détruire ce nid de serpents.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral Niel.

\- De rien.

Plusieurs voitures, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres étaient parfaitement garées en rang d'oignons par le voiturier engagé exprès pour l'événement. Involontairement les yeux de Niel cherchèrent celle du Mexicain. Il la reconnut alors qu'il allait jeter l'éponge. « T'es donc là toi ? Hum ... je vais prévenir de ce pas l'Oncle William que ma sœur a sans doute fomenté un plan pas très chrétien ! ». Il s'était raidi inconsciemment et s'en rendit compte. Pour faire diversion il demanda à Candy d'avoir confiance en lui.

\- J'ai confiance à présent en toi, et tu le sais. Niel ... c'est toi qui à l'air anxieux là ... tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non du tout se dépêchât-il de répondre.

Sa mère l'accueillit fraichement, ainsi que sa sœur. Elles parurent ignorer complètement la jeune femme à son bras et Niel sentit la colère prendre du grade.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas atteintes de cécité toutes les deux ... Candy ici présente mérite également vos salutations.

Élisa tourna à ces mots les talons, le visage rougit par la colère.

Sa mère le fixa, visiblement fâchée.

\- Bienvenue Candy dit-elle, la voix aussi chaude que la température d'un congélateur.

\- Merci madame Legan.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, intervint Niel tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux sa mère.

La tante Elroy fit alors son entrée, à ses côtés, la dépassant de deux bonnes têtes se tenait l'Oncle William.

\- Bienvenue ma fille ! Fit-il en s'avançant et en la serrant dans ses bras. Le visage de la tante Elroy devint aussi compact qu'un bloc de granit.

\- Albert ...

\- ONCLE WILLIAM ! Intervint avec autorité la grand tante, offusquée à présent par tant de familiarité.

\- Non ma tante, Candy SEULE a le droit de m'appeler Albert ... pardon j'oubliais ... Niel bien sûr tu en as également parfaitement le droit.

\- Cette familiarité n'est pas autorisée par l'étiquette.

\- Ici nous ne sommes pas à la Cour Royale de Grande Bretagne alors laissez l'étiquette là où elle doit être et ... je vous prierai dorénavant d'arrêter d'ennuyer le monde avec !

\- WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRÉ !

\- Oh vous pouvez être offusquée, ou ce que vous voulez d'autre, désormais cela m'indiffère. Il ponctua sa pique par un large sourire.

La grande tante outragée fit alors demi-tour et planta là le petit groupe.

\- Et bien rien n'a changé ici commenta Niel plutôt amusé.

\- Si ! Beaucoup de choses ! Le regard d'Albert navigua sur les deux jeunes gens. Bon allez ... racontez-moi tout ! Allons dans mon bureau.

Albert commanda des rafraîchissements tandis que Niel et Candy prenaient place dans le petit salon adjacent au bureau. En les voyant tous les deux il se sentit complètement satisfait car au fond de lui l'avenir de sa fille adoptive l'angoissait. Il avait un temps espéré que Terry et sa protégée renoue, espoir qui avait lamentablement échoué. À présent Niel avait prit le flambeau. Au départ cela ne lui avait pas du tout plu ! Ce garçon fier, imbu de lui-même, arrogant bref imbuvable qui tournait autour de Candy l'avait considérablement énervé même s'il savait que Candy remettrait les pendules à l'heure. Devant ses yeux la transformation avait eu lieu, Niel était passé du stade du paon à faucon en quelques mois. Pendant que Niel racontait leur bref séjour au Mexique, l'esprit d'Albert s'échappa et entrevit des jours sombres, initiés par les deux femmes qui haïssaient sa protégée. Il sentit alors que quelque chose se tramait mais quoi ? Deux secondes ... Niel vient de mentionner ce Cortez ... or cet homme avait été invité puisqu'il l'avait vu il n'y avait que quelques heures.

\- Albert ? Intervient la voix douce de Candy, tu sembles préoccupé ...

\- Oui ... Niel vient de mentionner Cortez or, il est ici.

\- Il est ici ! Candy venait de blanchir.

\- Mon Oncle, il faut prendre des dispositions ... je sens que ma sœur ou ma mère ou encore les deux ont prévu de nuire à Candy.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Eh bien ... pourquoi pas tenter de me faire croire que Candy me trompe avec ce Cortez ? Non ne rougis pas comme ça ! Je te fais confiance et crois-moi ... c'est très rare ! Albert ... euh mon oncle ...

\- Laisse tomber les « mon oncle » vas-y continue !

\- Si je surprenais Candy dans les bras de Cortez forcément que je retournerais ma veste et que je retournerais dans leur camp ! Tout le monde serait content ! Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, oui c'était ça leur plan, il était certain d'être tombé dans le mille.

\- Bon fit Albert, songeur. Maintenant que nous pensons savoir ce qu'elles projettent comment y remédier ?

\- Permettez ? Niel se planta à côté d'Albert. À ce moment Georges l'homme de confiance toqua et reçu la permission d'entrer. Georges je suis heureux que vous vous joigniez à nous ... nous parlions de cet invité, de Candy bien sûr et des deux pestes qui nous nuisent !

Niel pouffa tandis que Candy le regardait, ébahie.

\- Oui ça aussi ça m'énerve ... cette fausse bienséance qui fait la part belle aux hypocrites !

\- Oh ... effectivement monsieur, je pense que mademoiselle Élisa et votre mère fomentent des projets douteux.

\- Ah ! Et ils ont à voir avec le Cortez, c'est ça ?

\- Je le pressens oui.

\- Il faut que tu fasses comme si tu ne savais rien Candy. En gros il faut que tu tombes dans leur piège, comme avant.

\- Doucement là ! Et s'il la violente ou que sais-je ?

\- Pour les confondre il faut que leur piège se déroule comme elles ont prévu.

\- Je ne veux pas que Candy court des risques inconsidérés.

\- Elle n'en courra pas ... je vous le promets, je tiens trop à toi Candy pour qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

\- Je sais Niel. Il a raison Albert ... il faut que je sois comme j'étais avant, naïve et que je tombe dans le piège. Niel ... si tu me vois dans les bras de ce garçon ... (elle se surprit à sentir les larmes prendre le télésiège et arriver au bord de ses paupières) je ne veux pas que tu crois ... excusez-moi !

\- Je connais ma sœur et ma mère et tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là ! Nous nous occuperons de rassembler les preuves que c'est un coup monté.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis chacun regagna sa propre chambre afin d'y ranger les affaires. La chambre qui avait été attribuée à Candy était à côté de celle d'Annie. Celle d'Élisa lui faisait face ainsi que celle de sa « belle »-mère. Candy suspendit sa dernière robe dans son armoire lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Son cœur se figea, contaminé par l'angoisse de subir une remarque désobligeante (même si elle en avait une grande habitude, elle les craignait toujours). Elle ouvrit la porte et vit le visage radieux d'Annie.

\- Candy je suis si heureuse ! Elle la parcourut d'un regard d'experte. Tu es magnifique Candy ! L'amour te réussit toujours ! (elle lui décocha un clin d'œil), alors ? RACONTE !

\- Euh ... et bien ... tu es au courant pour moi et Niel ?

\- Comment ne le serais-je pas ? Tu as été l'objet de toutes les conversations ici !

Candy rougit soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Alors ? Comment il est ?

\- J'avoue qu'il m'a surprise tu vois ? Il m'a fait cette proposition et par la force des choses j'ai du accepter ... l'argent me manquait et ... voilà j'ai plié.

\- Oui j'aurais fait pareil à ta place ! En plus Niel n'est franchement pas désagréable à regarder !

\- Annie !

\- Bah quoi ? Franchement Niel a toujours été mignon même si hélas son physique était gâché par sa suffisance, son mépris ... j'aurais dit qu'il a beaucoup changé non ?

\- Oui ... il a conscience qu'il ne s'est pas bien comporté avec moi.

\- Un progrès énorme.

\- Et ... il a peur pour moi.

Annie planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure la faisant rougir lorsqu'elles la libérèrent. Maintenant elle montrait son inquiétude.

\- Il a raison souffla t-elle, Élisa restera ton ennemie à jamais ! Même si elle se montre agréable avec toi – ok, j'en doute mais on ne sait jamais – toujours te méfier ! Si j'entends ou vois quelque chose ... ainsi que Patty ...

\- Patty est ici ?

\- Oui !

\- Comment va t-elle ? Alistair ...

\- Ça va ... bon elle ne me montre pas trop que la solitude lui pèse mais ... je la sens chez elle.

\- Je pense souvent à elle, j'espère qu'elle va trouver l'amour.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a envie qu'Alistair soit remplacé. Il y eu du brouhaha dans le couloir et les deux filles tendirent l'oreille. Ce n'était que les nouveaux arrivants qui s'installaient. Reprenons fit Annie, soudain impérieuse, Élisa va certainement agir d'une manière ou d'une autre, si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ...

\- Niel et Albert veulent me protéger ... le visage de Candy devint sérieux. L'insouciance et la joie de vivre avaient été remplacées par quelque chose d'autre. Candy sentait le danger mais n'avait pas peur pour elle étrangement, et cela amplifiait ce sentiment. Elle s'était mise depuis un certain temps à extrapoler différentes situations et à chaque fois elles concernaient Niel Legan. Elle était angoissée pour ce garçon et non pour elle, comme s'était bizarre ! Je ... je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Annie c'est nouveau ... avoua t-elle, avant je m'en fichais quand c'était moi que l'on visait et à qui on cherchait à nuire mais ... je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on veuille du mal à Niel. C'est un comble non ?

\- Je vais dire à Niel qu'il peut compter sur moi ... tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui vient de dire cette phrase ! Elle éclata de rire.

Un sourire crispé lui répondit.

\- Candy tu vas être heureuse mais avant il faut tuer l'hydre. La détruire définitivement. Sa vis-à-vis pouffa. Annie aussi avait changé ! Elle avait pris du caractère et prenait les choses en main visiblement.

\- J'ai horreur de ça ... si seulement ...

\- Si seulement elle pouvait changer ? Allons jamais ! C'est utopique.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Candy alla ouvrir. Derrière se tenait une Patricia O'Brien devenue une vraie femme qu'elle manqua ne pas reconnaître tellement physiquement elle avait changée. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés comme à la dernière mode parisienne, ses lunettes étaient plus sophistiquées, ses yeux s'étaient parés d'un efficace maquillage faisant ressortir leur couleur ambrée. Sa silhouette était mise en valeur par une robe pincée à la taille, des jambes devenues plus fines et plus grandes grâce aux escarpins qui ornaient ses pieds menus, à la cheville fine et élégante. Candy était béate d'admiration et mit quelques secondes avant de mettre un nom sur cette inconnue.

\- Whaoo Patty !

\- Candy ferme la bouche tu veux ? Et respire ! Elle pouffa alors que Candy la faisait entrer dans son antre.

Patty garda le silence quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Nous venons de remonter le temps non ? On se croirait au Collège Royal de St-Paul !

Annie et Candy hochèrent la tête, oui un petit vent nostalgique enveloppait les trois jeunes femmes.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Les filles se quittèrent pour se préparer à la grande réception organisée pour les fiancés. Candy n'eut quelque coup de brosse à passer dans son opulente chevelure blonde, aux boucles d'or qui encadraient gentiment son visage. Elle se passa un ruban vert en satin comme serre-tête. Elle passa ensuite sa robe qui était de la même couleur. Elle scindait à merveille sa taille, et sa poitrine était mise en valeur par un magnifique plastron en dentelle qui cachait tout en faisant saliver les spectateurs. Ce qui la chagrina de façon incongrue. « Pourvu que Niel ne soit pas jaloux ! » la titilla la mouche agaçante qui vivait dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un toqua puis une enveloppe fut glissée sous sa porte. Elle entendit les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans ses tympans. Tremblante elle ouvrit le courrier. En parcourant ses lignes, le sang quittait progressivement son visage, elle n'entendit pas qu'on toquait. C'était Niel qui croyant ne pas avoir perçu l'autorisation entra et stoppa net. « Sa » Candy était toute blanche et son bras était sans vie, une lettre coincée entre ses doigts.

\- CANDY ! Candy ! Allonge-toi ... tu trembles, tu es toute pâle ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire ... eut-elle la force de lui murmurer.

\- Je t'en conjure tu dois ... donne-moi cette lettre ...

\- Non ! Elle tenta de la dissimuler sous elle mais il l'en empêcha.

\- C'est une lettre de menace ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre (qu'il avait bien refermée) puis sur le visage bouleversé de Candy. Dis-le moi Candy ... si c'est si vital que ça je ferais semblant de tout ignorer et tu sais que je suis un excellent comédien !

Sur ces mots le visage de la jeune femme se revigora. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres presque translucides.

\- Je t'aime parce que tu es toujours sûr de toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Il le faut. Il approcha son visage du sien, puis l'embrassa doucement. Lentement sa chaleur parvint à pénétrer le froid glacial qui avait investit son corps. Quand il se détacha d'elle, il avait à nouveau l'air très sérieux, inflexible. Bon maintenant donne-moi cette lettre. Il attendit qu'elle obéisse.

\- Niel ... il va falloir être prudent.

\- Toujours rétorqua t-il tout en lisant. Ses doigts se crispaient au fur et à mesure que les mots écrits dans une écriture incisive, se figent dans les circonvolutions de son cerveau. Ainsi on voulait vraiment détruire celle qu'il aimait ? Ça allait barder !

\- C'est un coup de bluff. Je vais m'en assurer au plus vite. Je vais voir Albert et immédiatement lui rendre compte.

\- NIEL ! Je ne veux courir aucun risque ! Je ... vais lui obéir.

\- Écoute moi bien ma petite Candy ... je te l'interdis. Face à des manipulateurs il ne faut JAMAIS céder.

\- Mais !?

\- Mais ? Tu attends les ordres. J'insiste sur ce dernier mot et je le répète «Tu attends les ordres ! ». Candy ... cesse d'écouter tes émotions et de suivre les dessins de ma sœur.

\- J'ai peur Niel, à présent les sanglots commençaient à menacer ses yeux.

\- Je le sais mais cesse de croire que tu es seule, maintenant tu m'as, d'accord ? Je suis avec toi !

Elle renifla, les sanglots s'étaient transformés de mer démontée en lac calme, l'eau salée se déversait par dessus les digues que faisaient ses paupières. Doucement la main de Niel vint caresser ce visage qu'il adorait, baigné par une tristesse mêlée d'une peur immense, parcouru par des sillons d'eau salée.

\- Chut ... tout va s'arranger. Son regard caramel figea son chagrin, l'eau des larmes s'évapora sous l'effet de la chaleur qu'il lui insufflait. J'attendais ce moment lui murmura t-il. Elle le fixa interloquée. Oui reprit-il doucement, j'attendais ce moment où elle allait enfin attaquer. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu penses ? Elle hocha la tête tout ne parvenant de se défaire du caramel qui l'avait engluée. Il lui sourit. Elle vient de me donner l'occasion de la détruire, le caramel se durcit alors pour devenir brûlé et inconsommable. Sans crier gare il s'éloigna, il fourragea la lettre dans sa veste, lui lança un dernier regard implacable. Alors qu'il allait disparaître il fit juste apparaître sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Prépare-toi ma petite Candy ! Tu es magnifique ! Il mima un sourire et éclata de rire.

L'eau fraiche lui fit un bien fou. Son cœur bondissait de joie. Niel allait l'aider ... et le sentiment d'être dans une équipe acheva de la fortifier. Elle enfila son bas et glissa ses pieds dans des escarpins absolument splendides. Jamais elle n'avait porté de telles chaussures et se sentit un instant comme grimpée sur des échasses. Elle fit quelques pas et acquis de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'entraînait à marcher avec elles.

Albert relisait pour la troisième fois la missive anonyme qu'avait reçu Candy. Il soupira et leva ses yeux sur ce garçon que décidément il s'était mit à apprécier crescendo.

\- Bien ! Il est temps d'agir. Votre sœur mon ami, est allée à présent trop loin.

\- C'est hélas bien mon avis.

Il décrocha le téléphone et demanda le commissaire McLéon.

\- Allo répondit l'homme, sèchement mais Albert ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était son ton naturel.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger en ce début de soirée, si je t'appelle c'est parce que j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Hum ... je ne peux rien te refuser et tu le sais bien. Je t'écoute.

Albert lâcha un sourire tandis qu'il regardait un Niel concentré comme jamais. Il déroula alors le plan qu'il avait imaginé, un plan sans défaut qui allait pulvériser les deux garces.

Candy décida de quitter sa chambre et rejoignit une Patty transformée qui avait du mal à contenir sa joie de retrouver le reste de la bande mais surtout qui désirait connaître par le menu comment son amie était devenue amoureuse de Niel Legan, son ennemi d'enfance.

\- Il ... c'est lui qui est tombé amoureux le premier ! Je l'ai aidé oui ... mais je n'attendais rien en retour et voilà !

\- Alors ? Il est comment souffla Patty. Soudain ses yeux pétillèrent alors qu'un jeune homme montait les rejoindre.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il est français, il est dans les affaires ... et habite à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il était de passage pour la gestion du patrimoine de ma grand'mère et ... tu comprends.

\- Je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule qui ait rencontré l'amour surtout !

\- Bonjour mesdames fit le jeune homme sur un ton cérémonial, duquel transperçait un léger accent. Patty tu es magnifique !

\- Merci Stéphane. Stéphane voici Candy ... Candy ... Stéphane. Candy fait partie de mes meilleures amies et nous nous sommes rencontrées au collège, en Angleterre.

\- Oh, ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Candy.

\- De même. Un homme à la peau mat, cheveux noirs de Jai apparut dans son champ de vision, les croisa et poursuivit son chemin. Il l'avait intensément regardé ... seuls ses yeux étaient animés et brûlant tandis que le reste des traits de son visage étaient restés impassibles, froids comme la banquise.

\- Étrange cet homme non ?

\- Oui Patty ... très !

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Non Stéphane ... quoi que ... on dirait un mexicain et si c'est le cas ... les mots restèrent cloués sur ses cordes vocales.

\- Hum ... tu m'as dit que Niel Legan t'avait emmenée là-bas ... tu crois que ... enfin que c'est encore un piège ?

\- N'y pensons plus d'accord ? Le ton de Candy voulait donner le change en paraissant plus enjoué qu'il n'était en réalité. Patty hocha gravement la tête.

\- Niel ... tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas mêlé à ce ... piège ?

\- J'en suis sûre Patty. Il a énormément changé.

\- Si tu le dis ...

Annie se montra alors. Elle était magnifique, vêtue à la fois simplement (et pourtant Stéphane qui connaissait la mode sur le bout des doigts su en un coup d'œil le prix de la tenue qu'elle portait. Un prix exorbitant) et stylée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient savamment relevés en chignon, duquel des tresses s'enroulaient savamment en spirale, rejoignant un point central. Le tout était agrémenté de rubans blancs en satin. Sa robe était la perfection et soulignait la finesse de sa taille, sa silhouette parfaite. Candy et Patty étaient subjuguées quand à Stéphane il ne pur retenir une salutation théâtrale.

Le commissaire Mc Léon reposa songeusement le combiné. C'était le soir et il rechignait à envoyer du monde or de la ville, surtout un week end. Pourtant il fallait agir sinon la presse, la ville, les citoyens lui tomberaient dessus ! Il appela un homme plutôt bien en chair du nom de Stanislas Prinston.

\- Emmenez cinq hommes avec vous et partez vite fait en direction d'un orphelinat.

\- D'un orphelinat ? Pourquoi un orphelinat ?

Phil soupira, que c'était usant de répéter les mêmes choses !...

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Sœur Maria et cette femme ... âgée ...

\- Mademoiselle Pony ?

\- Oui ! Courent quelque part un gros danger ... sinon elles mais les enfants !

\- Qui voudraient en vouloir à l'orphelinat ?

\- Quelqu'un qui voudrait à travers la maison de Pony nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre quelqu'un.

\- D'accord, j'emmène Richardson, Olliver, Peter O'Sullivan, Georges Olson, John Stark.

\- Bon choix.

Quelques minutes après deux voitures quittèrent les lieux dans la plus grande discrétion.

Phil n'était cependant pas tranquille. Il n'aimait pas tomber dans ce genre de guet-apens, disséminer les forces de l'ordre pouvait se révéler dangereux.

Niel regarda intensément Albert. Il se leva, son visage fermé indiquait une angoisse profonde. Au début le patriarche avait pensé à une sorte de rôle, une comédie, un caprice du jeune Legan pour l'attraction qu'exerçait sa fille adoptive sur la gent masculine. Il avait été à deux doigts de punir l'opportun.

\- Rejoignons la cérémonie. Si la grand'tante tente de nous arracher les vers du nez il faut que nous ayons la même version ... avez-vous une idée ?

\- Mon oncle ... j 'avoue aucune ! Quoique ... si je vous avais parlé mariage ?

Albert eut un petit rire. Oui ça pouvait être parfaitement plausible.

\- Je suis d'accord pour cette version. Ils allaient sortir lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une grand'tante qui s'était encore empâtée, le visage encore plus cerné que d'ordinaire, bref elle montrait à présent tous les signes d'une vieillesse bien entamée.

\- Albert ... tout le monde est là ... nous n'attendons plus que vous !

\- Nous arrivions mais nous avions des choses à régler.

Son regard entouré de poches boursoufflées alla sur les deux hommes puis elle soupira montrant son exaspération devant si peu de rigueur pour l'étiquette qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir.

Candy se sentit vaguement inquiète lorsqu'elle vit des gens bronzés, de type mexicain. Élisa vint à sa rencontre, un sourire forcé prêt à décocher une flèche bien mal placée et Candy se sentit comme une souris que l'on offre à un chat affamé.

\- Bonsoir Candy, seule ? Vois-tu j'ai pu mettre certains de mes souhaits dans cette réception et j'ai pensé à toi ! Cache ton émotion ! Par le passé tu as failli aller au Mexique ... il y a ici quelques prétendants pour toi ... mais tu sais ce que ça implique.

\- Élisa ... je ne suis pas intéressée par tes prétendants.

\- Tu devrais ... elle eut un rictus. Tu as commencé à perdre ... ça ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas perdre ce qu'il te reste.

\- Je ... tu ne parviendras pas à me faire du mal, plus maintenant.

\- Oh ... on a prit de l'assurance à ce que je constate. Tu crois que maintenant que mon frère a rejoint ton clan tu es à l'abri ? Elle la jaugea narquoise, la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Candy était à présent totalement perceptible.

\- Élisa ... pourquoi refuses-tu de voir que Niel m'aime ? Je l'aime aussi ... elle eut peur soudain lorsque l'expression d'Élisa vira à la fureur.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu aimes son argent.

\- Non tu te trompes ! Je l'aime vraiment !

\- Nous verrons cela.

L'estrade était investit par un orchestre, des micros et Albert toussotât pour amener le silence tandis que Niel rejoignait Candy, mécontent.

\- Élisa ... je te préviens ... chuchotât-il à l'intention de sa sœur qui le fixait telle Méduse, puis elle eut une moue dédaigneuse avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Niel chuchota Candy ... pour ...

\- Le nécessaire a été fait. Maintenant il va falloir jouer serrer. Candy il va falloir que tu tombes dans le piège.

\- Ni ...

\- Je sais mais il le faut. Il ne t'arrivera rien ... mais il faut la coincer et pour ça tu dois ... tu comprends ?

\- J'ai peur. J'ai peur Niel qu'il me touche ...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Le mexicain enfin ce Cortez est recherché aux Etats-Unis pour avoir commandité des braquages de banque. La police va être ravie de mettre la main dessus.

Les yeux émeraude mangeaient tout son beau visage. Niel s'approcha et l'embrassa. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, l'une dans ses boucles, l'autre à sa chute de reins. Bientôt quelques applaudissements leurs parvinrent et gênés se tournèrent vers l'assistance. Niel eut un petit geste d'excuse qui déclencha quelques rires.

\- Bien ! Vous voyez tous et toutes que l'amour plane sur la maison des André ! Ironisa Albert. Il se tourna vers une Annie toute rouge et Archibald plutôt en mode décontracté. Bien ! Je crois que ces deux-là ont une annonce à faire. Il invita Archibald à s'approcher du micro.

\- Merci d'être tous venus pour fêter donc nos fiançailles, voici ma future épouse – tout du moins je l'espère – Annie Brighton ! Il l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un concert d'applaudissements éclata devant l'amour des tourtereaux.

Niel s'était laissé aller à regarder le spectacle et lorsqu'il se retourna Candy avait l'air bouleversée. Il regarda dans la direction et vit un homme brun repositionner son Stetson sur son crâne, quittant sa cible momentanément des yeux. Aucun doute c'était bien Cortez. Aucun doute il allait falloir déclencher les hostilités. Albert les rejoignit et se contenta d'un signe de tête puis reprit sa route.

\- Maintenant Candy à toi de jouer. Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans une de ses poches. Lorsqu'il releva la tête le mexicain n'était plus là. Va et promets-moi d'avoir confiance en moi.

Elle le fixa les lèvres pincées.

\- Candy ...

\- Niel ... s'il se jette sur moi ...

\- Je n'attends que ça.

\- Toi ?

\- Hum ... je veux te montrer aussi que je ne suis plus le garçon que j'ai été ... si je dois me battre, pour toi, je le ferais.

\- Merci. Elle l'effleura de sa bouche sur sa joue et le quitta.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle déplia la lettre que Niel lui avait redonnée. L'ordre était des plus simples, elle devait retrouver José dans une des cabanes de jardin construites au bord du lac. En contrepartie, aucun mal ne serait fait à la maison de Pony. Elle quitta le bruit des conversations qui tentait de couvrir la musique que commençait à jouer l'orchestre. L'air la piqua et elle réajusta son étole, une barrière bien ridicule face au froid extérieur et intérieur qui l'envahissait. Elle inspira cherchant dans l'espace suffisamment de force pour affronter son destin. Elle serra les poings et prit la direction des cabanes.

Avec sur ses talons Niel. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivi et prit quelques minutes plus tard la même direction. Sa sœur sourit lorsqu'elle le vit partir à son tour. Elle s'était installée sur le balcon supérieur afin de surveiller le déploiement de ses propres troupes. Elle eut la mine satisfaite. Il allait enfin ouvrir les yeux et retourner dans son clan et lâcher cette fille.

Candy arriva à destination. Deux hommes la reluquèrent et ricanèrent, moqueurs. Elle grimpa à l'échelle. Inspira et de ce fait sentit une odeur de cigare.

\- Entrez très chère fit la voix s'exprimant dans un anglais impeccable.

\- Je suis là à présent. Promettez-moi qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à la maison de Pony !

\- Houlà ... quelle impétuosité !

\- Vous êtes de la pire espèce se rebiffa t-elle, vous êtes un monstre !

Le visage de José à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre devient froid.

\- J'ai un contrat à exécuter. Je ne badine jamais avec les affaires.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne vous connais pas ! Alors pourquoi ...

\- TAISEZ-VOUS !

\- SI JE VEUX !

Il éclatât de rire. Oui elle avait du tempérament et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je ne ferais aucun mal à la maison de Pony.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant approchez. Elle ne bougea pas. Il répétât cette fois beaucoup plus fermement. Approchez ... tout de suite.

\- Sinon ?

\- Vaudrez mieux que vous ne jouiez pas à ce jeu-là dit-il d'un ton duquel la menace transpirait.

Elle s'exécuta et ne fit qu'un seul pas. Se faisant elle envisageait comment s'enfuir ... en sautant bien sûr c'était la seule solution ... mais il y avait les deux malfrats en bas de l'échelle. « Tu es fichue ! » se dit-elle la mort dans l'âme. Un vague bruit de coups lui parvint mais elle mit ça sur un fantasme, une illusion. En face d'elle maintenant José bouillonnait. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait à lui résister ? Aucune femme ne lui tenait tête sinon c'était le châtiment dans la foulée. Elle allait goûter à son fouet celle-ci, pour lui apprendre à être rebelle.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous moquer plus longtemps de ma pomme. APPROCHEZ !

« J'approche et je te gifle ... de toutes mes forces ..., oui c'est ce que je vais faire ... tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! ». Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et soudain le jaguar décida de passer à l'attaque. Aussitôt ses jambes se mirent à courir et tentèrent un saut inespéré mais hélas les griffes du félin se resserrèrent aussitôt sur elle. Sa gorge voulu crier mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

\- Élisa m'avait dit que vous étiez impossible ... ça va s'arranger souffla t-il dans ses cheveux. Son haleine sentait l'alcool et elle voulut s'y soustraire. Il retira alors sa main et tentât de l'embrasser. N'écoutant que son courage elle lui laboura le visage de ses ongles et pour conclure lui cracha à la figure.

\- Petite peste !

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite.

\- Non ... parce que quand votre ami vous verra dans mes bras, sa sœur me donnera ce qu'elle me doit !

\- Vous en êtes rendu là ? Se moqua Candy qui se déroba encore une fois à son étreinte. Parvenant à s'éloigner encore un peu elle en profita pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe. Il hurla tout en s'affaissant sur le parquet. Sur la terre ferme régnait un silence inquiétant. « Si ses hommes de main arrivent pour l'aider je suis foutue ! ». L'homme justement les appela à la rescousse. Candy chercha du regard quelque chose pour le mettre sous son emprise et à son tour exercer une sorte de chantage. Rien ! Son cœur battait la chamade ... lorsqu'elle vit deux hommes entrer. « Je suis perdue ... c'est étrange ... on ne dirait pas que ce sont les deux hommes que j'ai vu en arrivant ! ».

\- Bonsoir monsieur José Cortez fit l'un d'eux. J'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre que vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Qui ... où sont mes hommes ?

\- Dans le panier à salade. Il ne manque plus que vous ... et l'autre homme nettement plus en surpoids que son adjoint, alluma sa cigarette, remit son briquet à sa place dans la poche de son Jean puis reposa sa main sur son revolver.

José se releva difficilement, grimaçant sous la douleur qui continuait à le malmener comme le ressac de la mer dans une baie. Il réajusta son Stetson.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Cette fille m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord et voilà que maintenant elle se refuse à moi.

\- Éxact. C'était la voix d'Élisa. Je l'ai vu tourner autour de José, c'est un ami de la famille fit-elle d'un air complice à l'un des policiers. Tu es vraiment une moins que rien ! Persiffla t-elle dans la direction d'une Candy qui était encore un peu sous le choc.

\- C'est faux ! Je ... j'ai reçu cette lettre ... ! Elle la montra à l'un des policiers. Élisa vive comme l'éclair tenta de la lui arracher mais se fût Niel qui la subtilisa en fin de compte.

\- Ma chère sœur ... ça t'ennuie n'est-ce pas ? Cette lettre est une preuve que c'est toi qui est derrière cette agression !

\- Elle n'a pas été agressée !

\- Je suis désolé de te dire le contraire. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas de preuves ?

\- Tu n'as pas de preuves ! Tu ne PEUX PAS en avoir !

\- Détrompe-toi mais pendant que Candy ... (il lui glissa un sourire complice et un furtif baiser sur les lèvres), le repoussait de toutes ses forces ... nous nous assistions à cette tentative de viol. Je suis désolé ma chérie de n'être pas intervenu plus tôt mais il nous fallait être témoin de ce que voulait ce sinistre individu.

\- Oui et ça va chauffer pour vous miss Legan ! C'était Albert qui lui aussi se matérialisa comme par magie à côté de l'entrée. Je suis très heureux que le concepteur de ces petites habitations aériennes soient pourvues d'une multitude de fenêtres ... nous avons tous vu ce que ce sinistre personnage comptait faire subir à ma fille.

\- Elle ... Candy était censée avoir gardé le secret ... sinon ... ton sale orphelinat est perdu ! Décidément tu n'as honte de rien ! À cause de toi des enfants innocents sont condamnés.

\- Élisa ... je crains fort que vous ne soyez malade, ce n'est pas la prison qui vous attend j'en ai bien peur ... mais un établissement psychiatrique ! Albert lui faisait face, un masque de fureur plaqué sur son visage. Candy le fixait abasourdie, presque compatissante envers une Élisa qui décompensa alors complètement. Tout se passa très vite mais elle parvint à subtiliser une arme au policier le plus proche d'elle et la pointa sur une Candy, figée.

\- Toi ... toi tu m'as pourrie ma vie depuis que tu es arrivée chez nous !

\- ÉLISA ! C'était Niel complètement atterré.

\- TOI ! Tu es un idiot ... ! Comme ce Terrence qu'elle a réussi à mettre dans sa poche ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est blonde ? Parce qu'elle sait admirablement jouer les mijaurées et les saintes-nitouches ! Tu ne nous nuiras plus sale voleuse, petite peste ! Elle inspira et expira, sa haine qui venait de s'habiller en rouge fureur battait à tout rompre les tamtams de la destruction totale. Son doigt alors se pressa sur la petite virgule tandis que sa main empoignait fermement la crosse de l'arme. Candy ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir à moins qu'un miracle ... « non les miracles n'existent pas » souffla la fée Réalité dans son oreille.

La voiture de police roula une bonne heure avant d'avoir l'orphelinat Pony en vue. Ils grimacèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent un autre véhicule garé à l'écart. Ils descendirent pour l'inspecter mais hélas il n'y avait plus personne à bord. Ils fouillèrent alors la boîte à gants et tombèrent sur une lettre portant la griffe « Élisa Legan ». Le destinataire était José Cortez. Les policiers se regardèrent d'un air entendu tout en se demandant comment se déroulait la mission chez les André. Ils refermèrent doucement le véhicule et gagnèrent leur lieu de rassemblement. Ils furent rejoints par un deuxième véhicule qui leur demanda s'ils avaient repéré celui des malfrats.

Il régnait un silence inquiétant aux abords de la maison. Pas un bruit ni un cri d'enfant, l'inquiétude les gagna tous. L'un toqua et la porte resta muette. Il recommença et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit, comme par enchantement. Le policier fit un signe et tout se déroula selon le protocole pensé et amélioré à chaque braquage de banque. Le premier entra et fit un 180 ° avec son bras, les sens en alerte puis il fit un pas, dépassant le bouclier constitué par la porte. C'était un enfant qui se tenait derrière, il le fit vite sortir.

Le silence revint. Paradoxalement les instincts se firent plus présent, l'agressivité et la volonté d'en découdre surpassaient maintenant l'angoisse d'un massacre. Un enfant leur avait ouvert donc les autres ne devaient peut-être pas avoir souffert des bandits. Il y eu un pleur d'un bébé et se fut le point de départ de la prise d'assaut. Les bandits sortirent un à un de leur planque et les policiers n'eurent plus qu'à se prendre pour des tireurs en stand de fête foraine. Les cinq agents étaient tous des fines gâchettes et montrèrent que leur statut n'était pas usurpé. Ils blessèrent les trois preneurs d'otage, obéissant à l'injonction du commissaire Mc Léon « Pas de morts juste des blessés ! ». Mademoiselle Pony se montra la plus éprouvée mais aussi la plus maîtresse d'elle-même. En constatant les dégâts elle voulut même soigner les trois hommes.

\- Hors de question fit John Stark. Si vous avez le téléphone nous allons appeler une ambulance.

\- Oui, le ciel soit loué ! Grâce à l'argent d'une des familles nous avons pu installer le téléphone. Tenez ! Toute fière et lui montra l'engin i Tech qui venait d'entrer dans leur vie.

Annie et Archibald entamèrent le bal, rejoints par Patty et son Stéphane. Annie ne put s'empêcher de souffler à l'oreille de son futur mari que Candy et Niel avaient disparu, ainsi que l'oncle William !

\- En ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont ... on dirait un vent de folie qui souffle sur notre famille ... la fin de la guerre ?

\- Archi ... je m'inquiète pour Candy ... elle ne serait pas partie comme ça ... il y a quelque chose de louche, elle ... Élisa lui a tendu un piège !

\- Élisa ... il plongea dans les yeux de cette fille qu'il avait mit du temps à aimer et y eut lu l'angoisse. Il voulait profiter à fond de ce moment et pas question que cette garce, sa cousine, vienne encore une fois tout gâcher ! Oublies Élisa ... cette fille est un boulet ... son seul plaisir et de gâcher le bonheur des autres et je refuse qu'elle en fasse de même pour nous !

\- Candy ... je suis sûre qu'elle risque quelque chose Archi ... il faudrait que ...

\- Pour que la grand'tante nous sermonne ? Qu'elle se mette aussi à nous faire des remontrances ? Ça ne te suffit pas de voir la tête d'enterrement de madame Legan ? Bon il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas de chance mais elle l'a bien cherché ! Il ne put se retenir de pouffer.

\- Archi ! On dirait que madame Legan est aux aguets !

\- Arrête Annie de te faire des films et danse !

Patty elle se sentait revivre. Sa vie avec Stéphane était un rêve éveillé et peu à peu Alistair s'effaçait de son esprit pour faire place nette. Oui elle avait bien remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ... sans doute la présence de ces hommes d'origine du Mexique ... qui – il faut bien le dire – lui avait fait un peu peur tellement leur réputation n'était pas des plus angélique ! Ils avaient tous disparus depuis un bon moment et elle s'était jurée, alors que l'orchestre entamait une valse, de prendre du bon temps dans les bras de son homme absolument charmant.

 __

 _Souviens-toi que le Temps est un joueur avide  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! C'est la loi.  
Le jour décroît ; la nuit augmente, souviens-toi !  
Le gouffre a toujours soif ; la clepsydre se vide. "_

 _Charles Baudelaire_

 _« L'Horloge »_

Le temps dans la cabane était comme suspendu à présent, Chronos s'amusant à mettre les nerfs en pelote de tous les protagonistes. Élisa ne tremblait pas lorsqu'elle avait mit Candy en joue, les policiers, Niel, Albert, José Cortez tous avaient le souffle suspendu dans un silence mortel. Tic-Tac faisaient les montres rieuses, indifférentes à la marche du temps, méprisantes face aux émotions que pouvaient vivre les humains.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

L'atmosphère était aussi épaisse que celle qui règne en pays tropical, l'air pesait une tonne sur chacune des épaules des spectateurs de l'ultime face à face. Tous retenaient leur respiration. On aurait dit le début du film « Il était une fois dans l'Ouest », l'intensité qui y régnait était tout aussi pesante.

\- Élisa commença Candy, si tu tires ... ta vie sera fichue ! Je ne sais pourtant pas pourquoi tu me hais à ce point-là. Raisonnes-toi !

Elle lâcha un petit rire sec.

\- Tu as peur hein ?

\- Élisa ... je n'aurais peut-être pas du naître ... alors mourir ... je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne servira hélas à rien.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te hais ? Elle fixait sa future victime, sa main pourtant s'était mise à trembler, seul le Mexicain – habitué aux armes – le remarqua. Niel lui réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités, dont une de défigurer sa sœur dès qu'il le pourrait mais il parvint à reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère. Il savait depuis qu'il adorait Candy que celle-ci était mauvaise conseillère. Pourquoi je te hais ? Reprit plus fort la fille à la chevelure de feu.

\- Oui soupira Candy.

\- Tu es ... tu es jalouse de moi parce que j'ai de l'argent, tu voles mes amis ! Ils devraient m'aimer parce que je suis du même monde qu'eux ! Et toi ? Toi à chaque fois ils t'ont trouvé géniale ! Sympathique ! Pas fière (elle grimaça lorsque le mot franchi ses lèvres), ils auraient du MOI me trouver fantastique ! Mais c'est toi qui a attiré leur attention ! Elle me revenait ! Je l'acceptais « Tu parles ! » pensa Niel toujours les poings serrés derrière sa sœur mais qui subrepticement tentait de se rapprocher. Mais maintenant que tu les as tous eu pour toi ... (la colère la rendait rouge brique, confondant son visage avec ses cheveux coiffés à la mode anglaise), même l'Oncle William ... tu prends mon frère ! Tu vas me le payer. L'index d'Élisa exerça alors une pression sur la gâchette. Tout alla alors très vite.

José propulsa Candy hors du trajet supposé de la balle tandis que Niel attaquait sa sœur par derrière. Il parvint à passer son bras sous celui qui tenait l'arme et au moment où elle appuyait sur la détente lui fit dévier son tir ... vers le plafond. Le policier qui avait encore son arme la dégaina et mit en joue la jeune femme.

\- Miss Legan je vous préviens que votre avenir est assez sombre, je pense que si vous ne vous reprenez pas il sera tout à fait obscur. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit. L'autre policier, le plus rond des deux s'approcha alors lui passa les menottes tout en lui récitant les droits.

\- Je te hais Candy Neige André ! Je te hais ! De toutes mes forces ! Vous êtes tous avec elle parce qu'elle est belle, fragile ! Je suis la seule à la voir telle qu'elle est ! C'est une menteuse, une voleuse de dot ! Elle n'a rien c'est une moins-que-rien !

Le petit groupe la laissa vociférer encore un moment, c'est-à-dire le temps qu'il fallut aux policiers de la conduire dans la voiture de ramassage des malfrats. José Cortez par son acte héroïque fut laissé libre mais tenu de suivre le petit groupe afin de répondre de sa vie plus que trouble sur le territoire des Etats-Unis. Au bout d'un quart d'heure le calme réinvestit les lieux supposés être au calme, seulement troublés par l'eau du lac.

Niel avait aidé Candy à se relever et la serrait contre lui, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. Jamais il ne pourrait remercier Cortez pour cet acte héroïque, il se jura pourtant de tout faire pour l'aider dans ses déboires juridiques.

\- Niel je suis désolée, renifla Candy.

\- Désolée de quoi ?

\- Ta sœur ... elle était à présent toute pâle, le contre coup du choc.

\- Je pense que ... je pense que ça fait depuis très longtemps qu'elle est folle. Candy ... elle te haïssait à un tel point qu'elle est devenue folle. Le caramel de ses yeux enveloppa alors d'une douce chaleur son cœur, ramenant la chaleur sur ce visage qu'il adorait tant. Je t'ai longtemps détesté mais ... en fait au fond de moi j'adorais ta façon d'être, je t'ai toujours trouvé ... adorable. Je voulais quelque part, quand je te faisais mes petites mesquineries je dirais ... je voulais que tu me remarques, quelque part je pense que je voulais que tu me vois et que tu te dises « hum ... ce fils Legan est pas mal du tout ! ». Il se mit à rire. J'étais idiot. Le plus sérieusement du monde il replongea en elle, (elle comme collée telle une mouche prise dans du sirop, dans ses yeux ambrés), excuse-moi, lui murmura t-il doucement.

\- Niel ... je t'aime tellement. Je ... ce n'est pas à cause de ton argent se dépêchât-elle d'avancer, je t'aime parce que tu as tellement changé ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et aussitôt la bouche de Niel s'en empara. Un baiser vaut mieux qu'un long discours parfois. Se fût le toussotement discret d'Albert qui y mit fin.

\- Bon les jeunes ... désolé de vous interrompre mais je pense que nos fiancés du jour vont s'impatienter !

Niel et Candy éclatèrent d'un rire gêné.

\- Où vous étiez ? Demanda Annie avec sur ses talons un Archibald toujours très classe.

\- Des petits problèmes d'ordre familiaux à régler fit Niel le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Élisa ? La voix d'Archibald s'était étranglée sur le « A ».

\- C'est ça en quelque sorte, soupira Niel.

\- Au fait ... où est-elle ? Annie venait de constater son absence par un balayage ultra-rapide et efficace de son radar oculaire.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne soit désormais en vacances forcées.

\- Tant mieux ! Archibald arborait un magnifique sourire dévoilant une dentition des plus parfaite de toute la famille. Niel pouffa tandis que Candy le fixait les yeux ronds, mais la bonne humeur fut soufflée par un ouragan des plus furieux qui soit dans la poignée de secondes. Madame Legan, son chignon quelque peu défait, le visage rouge se dirigeait vers son fils et Candy. Cette dernière sut alors que sa belle-mère était prête aussi à se laisser engloutir par une vague scélérate au nom de « folie ».

\- PETITE PESTE ! Gronda t-elle, les deux serres jaillirent alors et la poussèrent violemment. Candy tomba malgré tous les efforts de Niel pour ralentir sa chute.

\- MAMAN !

\- TOI TAIS-TOI ! Tout est de sa faute ! TOUT ! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle est le centre de la famille ! Ce que je ne comprends pas ! C'est une voleuse et une menteuse et là ... elle vient de m'enlever ma petite fille chérie parce qu'elle nous déteste ! Tu m'as pris mon Niel et maintenant Élisa ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ? Je le sais ... enchaîna t-elle alors la voix glaciale, je le sais ... notre fortune ... c'est ça ? Une fille comme toi (une moue dédaigneuse effaça alors la beauté de son visage, beauté qu'elle mettait des heures à fabriquer avec les pommades et autres lotions les plus chères qui soient ... et totalement inefficaces), qui n'a riiiiiiennn, ne peut vouloir que ce qu'ont les autres !

\- Mère, intervint alors Niel après avoir aidé Candy à se relever, mère ... ça suffit comme ça ... sa mâchoire se contracta simultanément avec ses poings, ses muscles (Candy les sentaient tendus comme prêts à l'affrontement) devinrent fermes, ses yeux eux étaient à présent inflexibles, il était temps qu'il montre à tous qu'il était celui qu'il fallait pour Candy, même si pour cela il devait affronter le dragon. Une pensée l'effleura tandis qu'il regardait cette femme sanglée dans un corset pour affiner sa taille, (parfaitement mise en valeur cela dit par une robe de prix), son visage duquel apparaissaient quelques rides malgré tous ses efforts pour les dissimuler, et enfin à la naissance de ses cheveux (encore châtains malgré sa cinquantaine passée) quelques rebelles s'étaient parés de blanc, il la chassa. Têtue, la pensée revient cette fois affirmative : Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Une colère sourde alors naquit en lui, oui, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais elle lui avait fait durant longtemps peur ! Oui c'était bel et bien un dragon ! Il la détestait et depuis ces cinq ans il l'avait même avoué à Dorothy (leur domestique) qui l'avait gentiment rabroué en lui disant « qu'il ne fallait pas dire des choses comme ça ! », il avait planté alors son regard chaud dans les siens et avait enfoncé le clou (« -tu peux dire ce que tu veux Dorothy, je hais ma mère, elle est méchante ! J'ai bien vu quand elle t'a traitée d'idiote tout à l'heure ... et mon papa il préfère s'enfermer dans son bureau plutôt que d'être avec elle ... je la déteste ! »). Dorothy l'avait encore consolé et puis ses mauvaises pensées s'étaient évaporées. « Tu touches Candy, mère ou pas je te corrigerais » jaillit en lui une voix inconnue, déterminée et surtout furieuse à son tour.

\- Je refuse que tu épouses cette peste, même fut-elle la fille de l'Oncle William ! À partir de ces paroles madame Legan perdit définitivement les pédales. Cet imbécile qui n'a jamais compris le petit jeu de cette mijaurée ! Elle sait qu'elle est mignonne mais c'est un démon ! Voleuse ! Et ...

\- Ce n'est pas une voleuse. Niel subrepticement venait de passer devant la prunelle de ses yeux, il était l'archange St-Michel devant le dragon du mal. Ce n'est pas une voleuse Mère.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu étais même là ! Dans la grange ...

\- C'étaient moi et Élisa. Il ricana. Oui mère c'étaient moi et ma chère sœur. Nous savions tous les deux que tu nous traiterais en petit-ange, en enfants modèles. Mesdames et messieurs il est temps que le voile soit levé considérant ma fiancée. Il grimpa alors sur l'estrade désormais vacante, traînant une Candy réfractaire à cette mise en spectacle. Cette jeune femme est innocente de tout ce qu'on a pu dire d'elle. Il savoura quelques instants le silence qui s'était imposé dans l'assemblée. Sa mère était décomposée. Les yeux de Niel, voilés de colère et de rancœur ancienne se surprit à savourer cet instant, cet instant qui allait atomiser la grand'tante Elroy et sa mère. Il empoigna le micro et d'une voix forte commença :

« Mesdames et messieurs, Annie et Archibald je vous prie tout d'abord de bien vouloir m'excuser mais je dois éclaircir certaines zones d'ombres. Silence. Ma fiancée (il se tourna vers une Candy oscillant entre le rouge vermillon et la pâleur une agate) :

« -J'espère que tu veux toujours être ma fiancée ...

\- Oui, firent les lèvres de Candy. Niel opina satisfait. »

\- Ma fiancé donc ... a une réputation désastreuse mais hélas je dois avouer après tant d'années qu'elle est mensongère. Il se tût laissant à l'assemblée (ressemblant de plus en plus à une infâme limace grouillante de bruits de succion) digérer la première piqure. Oui c'était un mensonge. Le visage de Niel alors dévoila qu'il replongeait dans son passé, un passé fait de duperie et de sournoiserie envers tous ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas la naissance voulue. Il tenait toujours la main d'une Candy tremblante. Il lui lança un rapide regard qui signifiait « Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! » et reprit son discours. Voyez-vous ... il se racla la gorge, Candy est la énième fillette a avoir été « adoptée » mais pas dans le but de faire partie de la famille, non ... non ... pour nous servir ma sœur et moi-même. Oubliez la charité ... ce mot est inconnu chez ma mère. « Qu'elle souffrance je vois en lui ! » Constata de son côté une Candy de plus en plus abasourdie par le courage dont faisait preuve Niel. Candy doit être la troisième ou la quatrième qui soit arrivée chez nous mais c'est la seule qui a survécu plus d'une journée ! Il y eut des exclamations éparses mais le jeune homme les ignora. Je me rappelle voyez-vous son arrivée. Elle avait un chapeau bleu turquoise, une robe de la même couleur, bien assortis, ses boucles blondes virevoltaient mais son visage était magnifique. Je crois que je l'ai aimé à ce moment-là mais cet amour ... vous vous doutez bien maintenant ... m'était interdit, alors ... je me le suis interdit. Ma sœur et moi avions prévus un accueil spécial à l'inconnue et dès que Candy fut passée sous le balcon nous avons déversé sur elle un seau d'eau glacée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Les autres gamins avaient prit leurs jambes à leur cou et s'étaient sauvés mais pas toi (sa voix s'étrangla en plongeant ses yeux dans le vert émeraude des siens). Elle a prit son lasso et m'a alors enserré le bras, furieuse. Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans les spectateurs. J'ai alors hurlé « MAMAN ! » et Candy a du prendre alors la première remontrance de toute sa vie. Elle a été humiliée. Niel se mordit la lèvre, mais il s'employait aussi à lutter contre le rouge de la honte. Elle le savait. Il serra alors plus fort sa main, cherchant sans doute à lui prendre de son courage. Candy fut mise d'équerre. Nous commandions et elle en bonne esclave devrait toujours nous obéir, nous aurions toujours raison. Alors le champ désormais libre, ma sœur et moi avons tout fait pour qu'elle prenne la fuite. Il pouffa. Je ne la connaissais pas bien, le mot « abandon » lui est étranger. Alors pour vous la faire courte, nous avons réussi à la faire accuser de vol – ce qui fut très simple, vous vous en doutez ... – et Candy fut envoyée au Mexique. Ce vol déguisé était de notre fait. Nous avons attendu que Candy soit partie donner à boire aux chevaux et pendant ce temps nous avons été cacher le « butin » dans la grange, sa chambre. Candy est innocente de tout ce don on l'accuse. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui souffla un « Je t'aime » des plus convaincant. J'en profite pour te demander ... pourquoi ... pourquoi nous as-tu supporté moi et ma sœur ?

\- Je ... j'avais perdu une amie, je ne pouvais pas rester à l'orphelinat toute ma vie ... je ... j'avais fait en sorte de refuser toutes les adoptions qui s'étaient présentées à moi et ... là n'ayant plus mon amie et bien je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt. Je me disais aussi qu'après tout c'était peut-être mon destin.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Niel mais bien sûr ! Je t'aime. Une délicate rougeur venait d'envahir ses joues. Niel allait une nouvelle fois prendre sa bouche lorsqu'il y eut un cri de rage :

« - Ça suffit ! Niel tu mens ! Tu aimes cette fille alors forcément tu t'attaches à nous salir moi et ta sœur ! »

\- Mère ... j'aime Candy et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Je suis prêt à ce que tu me déshérites ou même la tante Elroy ... je veux que vous sachiez que JAMAIS je ne renoncerais à elle.

La folie qui guettait comme une lionne sa proie, prit alors possession de cet être psychologiquement instable. Le visage de la démence chassa le masque de la bienséance et de l'étiquette, des rictus déformaient la bouche de la malheureuse, le chignon (point central de l'élégance et de l'étiquette de la bonne éducation) vola en éclat.

\- JAMAIS TU N'ÉPOUSERAS CETTE FILLE !

\- Oh que si rétorqua Niel, la voix sourde mais implacable. Il se tourna vers Candy, déterminé. Je vais trouver un travail. Il hocha la tête. Je ne dois pas être au service de l'argent de ma famille, tu as eu raison de t'en affranchir ... je ne veux rien leur devoir. Il avait murmuré ces mots à moins qu'ils ne fussent inaudibles à l'assemblée, occupée à présent à maîtriser une furie. Un homme suivi de plusieurs autres, ne tarda pas à intervenir.

\- Madame Legan je vous conseille vivement de vous calmer commença Albert.

\- Vous ... vous êtes un idiot. Vous n'avez pas remarqué le jeu de cette ... de cette ...

\- Faîtes _très_ attention à ce que vous allez dire.

\- Elle vous ment !

\- Je ne crois pas non ! En revanche je suis heureux de constater que d'ici quelques minutes la famille va être débarrassée définitivement des vipères qui sévissaient en son sein !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Votre fille est en garde à vue pour tentative de meurtre. Toute compassion venait de quitter Albert.

\- N ... QUOI ?

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas susurra alors la voix sans joie de l'oncle William, je sais que vous et votre fille avez travaillé à ce plan machiavélique.

\- C'est Candy qui a tout manigancé ! Pour paraître parfaite ! QUAND VERREZ-VOUS QU'ELLE VOUS TROMPE ?

\- Ça suffit. Vous êtes en proie à la folie. Messieurs les médecins emmenez-là !

Niel ?

\- Oui ... emmenez-la ... soignez-la ... si vous le pouvez !

Il y eut alors du grabuge. Madame Legan montra alors toutes ses ressources, comme une hydre face à Persée, ses bras jaillirent comme des tentacules, cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise inéluctable des gardes du corps du patriarche. Albert n'intervint pas, ne jeta même pas un regard à la grand'tante Elroy, atterrée.

La grand'tante Elroy se sentait comme plongée dans un cauchemar depuis plusieurs mois déjà, depuis que Niel Legan (ce garçon qu'elle avait toujours affectionné) avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'aimer cette fille qu'Albert avait adopté, Candy. Candy était tout ce qu'elle exécrait. Candy se fichait de l'étiquette (La tante Elroy ne pouvait envisager de s'en passer) Candy était belle (Ça n'avait jamais été son cas, surtout quand une de ses tantes l'avait qualifié de « Bonne sœur dont la place était le couvent », et de vieille fille dans l'âme alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans) et donc quelque part trouvait cela très injuste qu'une telle qualité soit sur une orpheline enfin Candy était l'innocence (la tante Elroy ne pouvait même concevoir la réalité de ce mot car l'innocence n'existait pas dans son monde. Très tôt elle avait su que les humains cachaient de sombres desseins et que la fameuse « innocence » n'était qu'un leurre. Candy cachait-elle de sombres secrets ? Il semblait que non), et ça, ça c'était on ne peut plus suspect à ses yeux. Bref sa vie avait changé, surtout auprès de madame Legan et d'Élisa qu'elle adorait, lui trouvant des qualités comme l'intelligence et l'élégance, qualités introuvables même chez ce grand benêt d'Archibald. Alistair, sa mort elle ne s'en remettait pas. Alistair avait toujours eu ce tempérament « farfelu » et inadapté mais bon, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'aimait comme on aime une sorte d'handicap chez un enfant, mais celui dont elle regrettait le plus la mort était sans nul doute : Anthony. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce gamin trop sensible, une âme féminine dans un corps de garçon. Candy était comme une sorte d'écharde plantée dans un doigt et qui malgré tous les traitements refuse de quitter un doigt. Niel et tous les hommes de la famille semblait la vénérer. Cela lui était insupportable. Elle savait aussi que les fiançailles d'Annie et d'Archibald seraient troublées par des non-dits et de la colère, une atmosphère à couper au couteau planait depuis quelques temps déjà. Comme si la moiteur du Mexique s'était étendue jusqu'à Chicago ! À présent de son siège elle pouvait voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le missile Candy venait de faire exploser, désintégrer, le ciment familial, ce ciment auquel elle avait toujours cru ! VLAN ! Volé en éclat le ciment de ses certitudes ! Tout cela à cause d'une-seule-personne. Son cœur alors se ferma définitivement. Ils la dégoûtaient tous, elle était plus que la seule à voir son monde s'effondrer. Alors que les gens applaudissaient le nouvel héros du nouveau monde tel un christ revenu d'entre les morts sauver l'humanité, elle, la Reine du monde ancien se leva sans que quiconque n'y prêta attention. Avec les plus grandes difficultés gravit l'escalier, tourna à droite vers « sa » salle de bain, et d'une main tremblante ouvrit le petit meuble orné d'une croix blanche et rouge. Son monde était dévasté, elle ne s'y reconnaissait plus, elle était seule à présent. Ses piliers : Madame Legan et sa fille étaient, comment disent les jeunes déjà ? Ah oui ... out ! Il ne restait plus qu'elle et elle était assez fine pour se rendre compte que les fameuses règles, la fameuse « étiquette » ennuyait à présent la plupart des gens qu'ils soient de la famille ou non. Elle se saisit d'un flacon, l'approcha de ses yeux défaillants pour lire le nom du médicament, son visage parcouru par des rides qui se croisaient telles les lignes d'un morpion, s'étira d'un sourire triste. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. D'un pas lent elle reprit sa route et entra dans sa chambre.

Le temps avait disparu, remplacé par un goût d'éternité. Les bras de Niel l'enlaçaient et elle s'y lovait à présent avec délice. Niel était dans le même état qu'elle. De temps en temps ses lèvres parcouraient ses joues avec gourmandise quand ce n'était pas sur sa propre bouche qu'elles s'y posaient. Les danses s'enchaînèrent, les partenaires s'intervertissaient, et enfin l'aube s'invita doucement mais implacablement. Le navire festif se vida de ses occupants et chacun partit rejoindre Morphée et son monde onirique.

Dix heures en ce dimanche et une cavalcade remua les songes des dormeurs. Candy fatiguée et éprouvée par les émotions de la veille ne les entendit pas. Plutôt son cerveau fit en sorte de dissimuler à ses sens les bruits, puis les cris (quelques uns étouffés d'ailleurs) qui surgissaient comme des gouttelettes sur une vitre, dans le couloir des chambres. La plupart firent de même mais Albert n'eut pas cette chance. Cela faisait que deux heures qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil profond lorsque Georges, son homme de confiance, s'avisa de le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Humm ... fit-il enfin, les traits tirés et de méchante humeur.

\- Un drame monsieur !

Il se redressa dans son lit, non sans difficulté.

\- Qu ... quel drame ?

\- La grand'tante Elroy monsieur.

Il fixa Georges d'un drôle d'air. La grand'tante Elroy et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de cette vieille bique ? Cette « fan » de l'étiquette ? Ce fossile inadapté à la vie actuelle ? Bon ... elle était un membre influent de la famille, ça devait donc être important.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Lâcha t-il sur un ton légèrement impatient.

\- Euh ... il semblerait qu'elle soit décédée, monsieur ... je suis désolé.

« -Moi pas » manqua de rétorquer Albert qui a présent était réveillé, les nappes des songes prometteurs se retiraient de lui comme une couverture joueuse dans la nuit.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé d'un événement qui n'est pas de votre faute. Il s'étira, et dit qu'il arriverait dans quelques minutes.

Son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme fatigué. Et seul. Plus de tante Elroy pour le conseiller. « De toute façon tu ne lui demandais jamais de conseils, et quand bien même tu n'écoutes que tes conseillers financiers ... ». Il se passa la main sur son menton râpeux, pas le temps d'y mettre un coup de rasoir. Il prit son peigne et non sans effort parvint à désemmêler sa tignasse épaisse. Le souvenir d'une Candy à peine âgée d'une douzaine d'année s'invita lorsqu'elle l'avait prise pour un lion. Il sourit en se remémorant son visage effrayé. Il enfila un costume dit « de-tous-les-jours », le plus décontracté qui soit, il n'avait aucune envie de faire un effort vestimentaire. Enfin il apparut et joua des coudes pour constater le spectacle. Un médecin affligé se tenait aux côtés de la matriarche, la Reine Mère du clan. Des inconnus l'assistaient et vu les calepins et stylos de sortie, Albert conclu qu'il s'agissait de policiers. Un tube était mitraillé de flash, ceux-ci allant sans préférence entre l'objet du délit et le corps statufié de la morte. Albert soupira. Toute cette agitation autour de la famille allait se répercuter sur les affaires en cours.

\- Bonjour fit-il la voix encore habitée par le sommeil, vous êtes ?

\- Médecin. C'était un homme au visage rond, aux lunettes rondes, bref il était la bonhomie et la douceur même. Ce fût l'impression qu'Albert eu d'emblée. Une de vos domestiques a appelé la police, épouvantée ...

\- Je veux bien le croire. Albert jeta un coup d'œil au tube à présent vide de comprimés, sur le sol, juste sous le rebord de la table de chevet. Il voulu s'en saisir mais la main trapue d'un policier l'en empêcha.

\- Désolé monsieur, mais ce tube devra être analysé. Les empruntes ... nous penchons certes pour un ... un suicide mais ... nous voulons en être sûrs, vous comprenez ?

\- Oh ... euh ... oui bien sûr !

La chambre qui grouillait comme une termitière soudainement réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, se vida de ses occupants temporaires graduellement. Puis le corps lui-même fut évacué. Pour le plus grand soulagement des lève-tôt qui venaient de rejoindre le chef de la famille.

Il était plus de 15 heures lorsque Candy émergea. Un brouillard enveloppait ses sens comme un film alimentaire ainsi que ses jambes et comme elles touchaient le sol elles se sentirent comme avalées dans du coton. Titubant presque elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse et prit en compte l'importance des dégâts de la veille. Bouffie. Candy détestât son image que le miroir sans pitié renvoyait d'elle. Elle se leva, prit de quoi se doucher et gagna la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'elle vit les scellés qui barraient l'entrée de la chambre de la matriarche. « Allons bon ... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? ». Elle tourna la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain et se dit qu'une bonne douche lui permettrait d'affronter la catastrophe à venir.

L'eau finit de dissiper sa torpeur. Le brouillard invisible fit place à la vapeur générée par l'eau chaude, sa fatigue de la veille la quittant pour se dissoudre dans l'eau. Elle entendit quelques années et venues, des pas qui marchaient à un rythme qui lui était inconnu devant son havre de paix.

Le choc voilà ce qu'elle ressentit tout d'abord. La tante Elroy avait – a priori – mit fin à ses jours. Les émotions négatives successives avaient eu raison d'elle et de sa résistance. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans ce monde qui supplantait progressivement celui rigide des convenances. Alors elle avait cédé – enfin – la place. Niel parut quant à lui un peu plus affecté. Craignait-il que ce soit à cause de lui ? Ou à cause de moi ? Candy savait en son fort intérieur que la tante la haïssait tout autant que madame Legan et sa fille. Niel la rassura en début de soirée, à la fin d'une réunion familiale extraordinaire organisée en fin d'après-midi. Une promenade s'imposait afin d'allier détente et réflexion et peut-être même y glisser quelques confidences.

\- Niel, je crois que ... je crois que définitivement je porte malheur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Candy ne répondit pas tout de suite, toute entière en proie à la réflexion, comme lui dire que tous ces malheurs étaient peut-être dus à _elle_? Un corbeau croassa alors, comme si les cieux mêmes étaient en harmonie avec ses pensées. Niel revint à la charge.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien il y a eu la mort d'Anthony, puis celle d'Alistair, puis maintenant la tante Elroy ... sa voix n'était plus que murmure et Niel du se concentrer pour entendre puis comprendre ses paroles.

\- Anthony s'était un accident.

\- Je ... j'ai vu ce renard je crois passer ... son cheval s'est cabré ... puis l'a envoyé en l'air, je ... j'ai vu et je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'était comme tétanisée ... je m'en suis voulue de ...

\- De ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? Rien ! Niel reprit plus doucement « tu ne pouvais strictement rien faire, tu le sais ... ». Il la regardait comme s'il cherchait la lumière en elle, désespérément.

\- Alistair ... je n'ai rien vu !

Niel lâcha un soupir. Alistair avait toujours été une sorte d'énigme, un farfelu, un « géotrouvetout », un être qui s'était tout bonnement trompé de planète. Quant il avait appris son engagement militaire ça avait été un choc, comme pour tout le monde à vrai dire. Sa mort un cataclysme. Toute la famille avait fini par s'habituer aux inventions inhabituelles d'un jeune homme pourvu par ailleurs d'une excellente éducation Niel savait aussi que la vieille Elroy espérait secrètement qu'Alistair mette de côté ses extravagances à son retour du Collège Royal de Londres. Espoirs déçus.

\- Comment tu aurais pu ? Je le côtoyais plus souvent que toi et ... j'avoue que nos rapports étaient distants, à l'époque je ne t'aimais pas, bien au contraire ... quand j'ai commencé à te voir d'un autre œil, Alistair était déjà parti pour l'Europe. La tante recevait du courrier de temps en temps mais rien d'exceptionnel. Elle n'a – je pense – en revanche jamais su pourquoi il s'était engagé. Ça reste un mystère pour nous tous, surtout qu'il avait Patricia.

\- Je sais. Il ne m'a jamais fait part de ses motivations.

\- Tu vois, cesse de te culpabiliser ! Si ça se trouve c'est la vi... tante Elroy qui est responsable de ses propres malheurs, elle a failli mener la famille à la ruine ! Heureusement qu'elle a mit Albert à notre tête. À ces mots, Candy eut un petit rire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- Ne te fâche pas ... je pense juste que fut une époque tu n'aurais jamais dis ça !

\- C'est vrai. Les choses changent. Il s'arrêta et la prit par le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Les gens changent.

La nuit commençait à gagner la bataille face au jour, la pénombre recouvrait tout et y comprit leurs visages, Candy ne parvenait plus à discerner la couleur des iris des yeux de Niel. Pourtant elle pouvait ressentir leur chaleur en elle.

\- Oui Niel les gens changent souffla t-elle alors qu'elle mourait d'envie que la bouche de Niel la fit taire. Son vœu fut exaucé.

\- Épouse-moi, gronda t-il ensuite contre sa gorge.

\- Oui !

\- Oui ?

\- Oui Niel mais promets-moi que tu me laisseras travailler ... je ne veux pas dépendre de toi pour ce qui est de ... de ...

\- L'argent ?

\- Oui.

\- Je compte reprendre moi-même la suite de mon père, tu le sais ... je ne veux pas être tributaire du bon vouloir d'Albert ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'est le mieux, non ?

\- Tout à fait. Quel est ton projet alors ? Travailler à l'hôpital Ste-Johanna ?

\- Non ... en fait je pense que je vais seconder Mademoiselle Pony qui se fait âgée et Sœur Maria. Je vais voir si je peux me former comme institutrice ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Nous pouvons commencer à nous renseigner.

\- Niel ... j'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire que ...

\- Que je ne t'encourage pas à être comme les autres femmes ? Des femmes oisives, heureuses de se pavaner dans des toilettes que leur offre leurs maris ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je sais que tu es aux antipodes de ce genre de femmes.

Le vent vint levers les cheveux de Candy et un frisson la parcourue. Niel l'attira à nouveau à lui, l'embrassa puis ils reprirent le chemin du retour.

Les fiançailles officielles de Niel et Candy furent proclamées pour la fin de l'année (en pleine période de Noël, exactement le 28 décembre), un samedi. Les invités prévenus par courrier n'étaient pas nombreux, et seulement une poignée de journalistes (triés sur le volet) furent invités aux festivités. Madame Legan était absente, toujours en proie à des accès de furie devenant à présent un danger pour elle et pour autrui. Élisa fut condamnée à dix ans de prison pour tentative de meurtre. Cortez lui, n'eut droit qu'à du sursis et regagna au plus vite le Mexique en proie à une guerre de plus en plus féroce. Avant son départ il vint quand même leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Niel lui avoua que ce n'était plus un choix familial de conserver leur résidence dans ce pays. José Cortez ne put que convenir que résider dans un tel pays était effectivement des plus risqué mais promit à la grande surprise de Niel de veiller à l'intégrité de la maison et des employés.

\- Merci.

\- Bah ... je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre ... ma sœur va certainement épouser un militaire, un homme de confiance qui ne me trahirait sous aucun prétexte et plus je vous avouerais que j'ai un faible pour une de vos domestiques.

\- Julia ?

José Cortez sourit.

\- Oui Juliana. J'ai été stupide fit-il perdant d'un coup sa superbe et son élégance. J'ai failli me faire avoir par votre sœur. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé votre amie.

\- Je vous dois une dette incommensurable.

\- Non ... j'ai réparé ma faute. Vous avez une femme formidable.

\- Je le sais !

\- Je sais que vous le savez. Au fait où est-elle ?

\- Oh ... elle a choisi de donner une autre direction à sa carrière d'infirmière. Elle travaille auprès de mademoiselle Pony et de sœur Maria, compte passer un diplôme – oui il en faut un et je l'ignorais jusqu'à tout récemment à vrai dire ! – pour devenir Directrice d'un Établissement accueillant des orphelins. Un bruit de moteur l'interrompit, la voiture était reconnaissable entre toutes. Vous allez la voir ... c'est sa voiture qui vient d'arriver.

\- Ça ne vous ennuie pas que votre femme travaille ?

\- Je préfère qu'elle travaille qu'elle s'ennuie comme les pierres, avoua Niel.

\- Je comprends.

Candy gara sa voiture d'occasion dans son box. À côté trônait celle de son futur mari, rutilante et briquée comme un œuf de Fabergé qui aurait coûté une fortune. Elle sourit. Sa vie était merveilleuse, elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle avait apprit à aimer et qui le lui rendait bien.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant cet homme, la peau mat, les cheveux tout aussi noir, vêtu d'un Jean (nouveau type de pantalon à la mode), une chemise blanche (des plus saillante pour son grain de peau), et les yeux noirs se posant tels deux papillons sur elle, engagé dans une banale conversation avec son Niel ! José Cortez dans son salon !

\- Bonjour fit-elle sur un ton des plus méfiant.

José se déplia alors avec la grâce féline qui le caractérisait, et lui rendit son bonjour.

\- Que ...

\- José est venu nous faire une petite visite de courtoisie avant de reprendre la route pour le Mexique.

\- Éxactement. Ravi de voir que vous vous portez à merveille !

\- Grâce à vous d'ailleurs dans la cabane.

\- Ce qui est arrivé était de mon entière responsabilité.

\- Ma sœur n'était pas étrangère.

\- Oui votre sœur, quel tempérament !

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, grinça la voix de Niel.

Le mariage se déroula le 19 juillet 1919. Il faisait beau ce jour-là, un temps idyllique était de la partie. L'ensemble de la cérémonie se déroula à la maison de Pony. C'était un choix de Niel au départ. Certains invités se montrèrent surpris du lieu, peu conventionnel. La journée se déroula comme dans un rêve pour Candy, les enfants, les gérantes de l'établissement, le marié et le reste de la famille. Terry avait lui aussi reçu une invitation mais il la déclina, ayant fait le choix de tenter une nouvelle carrière en Europe. Candy supposa que cette décision avait un lien avec l'emprise qu'exerçait sur lui la mère de Susanna Marlow.

La fête se termina au petit matin. Candy et Niel s'engouffrèrent avec plaisir dans le lit conjugal, le corps fatigué et la tête dans les nuages d'un bonheur sans nuage.

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsque les invités émergèrent. Les enfants n'étaient pas étrangers à leur réveil, hurlant et criant alors qu'ils jouaient dans la cour. Niel et Candy choisirent de paresser au lit, peu pressés de se joindre à l'effervescence encore palpable des réjouissances de la veille.

Midi était passé lorsqu'ils apparurent au public. Les traits tirés mais la mine réjouie ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Albert en tête était aux anges.

Tout se passa pour le mieux mais hélas trop rapidement, les habitudes reprenant leur ancrage quoi qu'il arrive.

Candy donna deux beaux garçons, tous les deux les yeux marron, les cheveux châtains, grands et à la stature d'athlètes lorsqu'ils furent majeurs. Ils ressemblaient à leur père, un potentiel de séduction inaliénable, et ils devinrent (lorsqu'ils furent en âge de prendre femme), les garçons les plus courtisés et invités des gents de la haute, des Etats-Unis. Les parents s'en amusèrent et ne perdaient pas une occasion de chambrer gentiment Marvin leur ainé et Paul, le cadet, des tentatives féminines pour les épouser. Candy par ailleurs devint dix ans plus tard directrice de l'orphelinat, puis de quelques autres en grande difficulté. Elle passa avec succès toutes sortes de diplômes relevant de la psychologie et de l'éducation et devint vite une référence pour l'éducation des enfants et écrivit plusieurs livres sur le sujet.

Niel qui avait repris les rennes des affaires paternelles s'en tira avec les honneurs, montrant à tous qu'il avait des ressources insoupçonnées pour la finance et le commerce. Albert se montra même reconnaissant envers lui pour certains coups de géni et l'invita à être son homme de confiance, ce qu'il consentit. La mère de Niel fut internée jusqu'à sa mort, haineuse et vindicative dès qu'elle entendait prononcé le mot de sa belle-fille, elle n'accepta jamais le mariage de son fils avec cette « trainée » comme elle l'hurlait, entravée dans une camisole de force qui ne la quittait pas. Élisa fit son temps en prison mais elle aussi refusa cette union. Intelligemment et sachant que désormais tout était perdu, demanda en secret à Albert de l'envoyer en Europe. Ce qu'il fit tout en faisant promettre à la jeune femme que plus jamais elle n'enverrait de ses nouvelles à qui que ce soit de la famille. Elle accepta.

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu à bientôt pour une autre histoire peut-être à moins que je réalise mon rêve d'écrire mon propre projet.

Merci de m'avoir lu et encouragé, j'ai pris note de vos suggestions autant que possible et j'espère avoir contribué à vous faire passer un bon moment.


End file.
